Bonjour Wardog!
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: What if Captain Hans Gunsche of the Millennium Waffen-SS was still alive and kicking? What if he was now the werewolf-servant of Seras Victoria. What if he had missions to do for Hellsing too? Review please.
1. Master Seras?

Millennium Captain Hans Günsche lay on the floor of the recently obliterated _Hindenburg II_ with a wide grin on his face. He sighed contently and shook his head. When would the French learn that you had to hit harder and strike deeper? Hans pushed the large steel support beam of the blimp's skeleton and groaned. All of that searing pain in his chest was really beginning to get to him. Why did his blood have to catch fire when he was on the verge of death? Damn, fire was not his friend, that was for sure. Hans cracked his neck and his back, looking around the wreckage of the blimp slowly.

It was a grim sight here, indeed. There was fiery wreckage everywhere, wires and skeletal steel ribs of the ship hanging down from above at all angles. The boxes, once filled with the treasure of World War II, were now completely blown apart and spread across the large cargo hold. His mood suddenly changed. They had been defeated in a single night, Millennium, completely wiped out. He didn't know how many of the foot soldiers were left, but he decided to count them as K.I.A. until further notice.

The plan had been to lose from the beginning, but Hans was still getting used to the feeling. He had never been defeated before, and this was a very new experience for him. He looked around the cargo hold for something to salvage. Most everything was blown to pieces by the explosion a few hours earlier, but there were still some useful things still here. And is worst came to worst, then he could just leave like he was. Although he really did want to cover up the unsightly scar that ran across his chest, running from his heart to his right hip. He shook his head and looked around with his lupine eyes.

He saw a few boxes that had the label _'kampfanzug'_ and ripped the top of it off. Within the box, he found another M42 greatcoat and a hat with the Totenkopf on it. He cracked a slight smile, seeing as these were his clothes from the very night he had kicked Alucard in half in Warsaw, winter of 1944. They even had the frayed edges and the burned mark on the right side of the hat, blackened brass symbol on it. He quickly dressed out in his usual uniform, pulling up the neck guard to that half of his face was covered up.

He scrounged around for more things to take with him. He didn't know what to expect when he left the blimp, so he was going to be prepared. He tore open a few more boxes for more clothes and a bit of cash. He eventually found himself a few hundred British pounds, two pairs of gloves, and a combat shirt. He put on what he needed and stuffed the cash and extra gloves into his with pants pocket. Now it was time to look for some guns and ammunition.

Hans quickly found himself another Mauser C96 handgun and a few magazines for the weapon. He quickly holstered that and searched around more, pushing over dozens of steel zeplin ribs to look for a heavier weapon. And after about half an hour, he found what he was looking for. Deep within the ship's twisted metal hull, he found two loaded panzerfaust rocket launchers, both armed and ready to fire. He took one on each shoulder and then turned to leave the wreckage of the _Hindenburg II_.

He quickly left the ship and looked around. He was in the middle of a ruined city, the whole ruinous place covered with blood and gore, thousands of corpses still impaled on long, wooden spikes that Alucard had summoned from his seven-hundred year existence. Hans remembered back then, when he was free to roam the streets of a small village, to slay and feed where he pleased whenever he pleased. It was because silver was very rare back then, so very few things could kill him. Damn this 'free world' and all of this nonsense.

It used to be that if the were strong warriors to fight, then a country was safe. If there were alliances, then you had more strong warriors to defend your weak. But now, politics and power struggles of that kind were all too often bringing a close to war and conflict. Now, there were minor disputes disagreements and solved through political prowess and words. Hans thought that the only words that should matter were those coming from the Nazi SS High Command and its officers. But times had changed, and he was now in a new chain of command.

It had always been this way with werewolves, those that were pure anyway. Pure werewolves had but three rules to follow throughout their eternal lives. First, do not reveal that you are a werewolf unless it is in battle. Second, a werewolf must _never_ use their supreme power for mercenary uses, or slay a fellow werewolf. And lastly, the most important law of all. If a werewolf survived defeat, they would follow their former opponent and be their servant until they were defeated again or their master died. Three laws to follow, that was all. Nothing else mattered to Hans other than getting to Hellsing headquarters and finding the fledgling vampire, Seras Victoria.

So he began his walk through the war-torn streets of London. The sun shone above to his left, mid way through the dawn and shedding its light on the grim scene in the city. There was enough carnage here to last him years of feeding and bloodlust, but that was not his mission. He looked all around him. He had seen the Hellsing Manor before they had landed, so where was it now? He knew that it was something to the northwest, so he should be walking in the right direction.

He passed through the ruined streets of London, taking in the beauty and magnificence of death and carnage all around him. One could say that he was insane, out of his mind, gone nuts. The list goes on and on. But Hans thought that he had just the right amount of insanity to keep his thoughts and actions sane. Most of the time when people supposedly went crazy and slaughtered their coworkers, they had been silent and quiet for years on end, never finding a way to vent that hatred and anger. Hans on the other hand, had every means necessary to let him vent his anger and hatred.

That's why he joined the Nazi Waffen SS back in 1940 at the beginning stages of World War II. Within the ranks of the Nazi military, he had been able to join battle with the Russians and the British and the Americans. All of them were worthy foes in his eyes. His body gave him the advantage, and he had never once turned into a werewolf to fight them, even tanks. He had never needed to, up until last night. In the war, he had been able to rip the skin off of tanks and blast apart everything inside with his custom-build pistols. But that was no more, sadly.

Now, he was starting over from scratch with his military achievements. With London and the U.K. in shambles, he had a new job, whatever his new master wished for him to do. The girl was strong, and the Frenchman was too. Hans had never seen a French soldier with so much talent, an the man was just as skilled as any of the SS soldiers that Hans hed ever commanded, save those of Millennium of course. Pip, if Hans' memory was correct, was one of the more determined and talented humans that he'd ever fought. In North Africa, George S. Patton's troops could have been called worthy, but nothing compared to that Frenchman. He was a true warrior at heart, and that made Hans feel a bit uneasy that Zorin had killed the man.

The werewolf shifted his panzerfaust rocket launchers on his shoulders and looked around again. There was a small light shining off of a far away rooftop and he tilted his head to the side. Was that the Hellsing manor? He turned towards it and quickly ducked down. A bullet skimmed over the warhead of one of his panzerfaust rockets and he swore under his breath. Yes, this was the Hellsing manor alright. And it was still well defended. That shot must have been over two thousand yards.

Hans moved through the ruins and destruction that had once been London, a bright and vibrant city only a mere few hours ago. Now however, it was a desolate wasteland, covered in a thick layer of ash and blood. Everything was grey and black, fire-scorched and burned to simply husks. Two sniper rounds pulverized the wall to his left and chest-sized holes were left, bright sunlight streaming into his dark hiding place. He quickened his pace, hooking the rocket launchers to the back of his greatcoat and pulling his hat down. He peeked through a tiny hole in the wall of what had been a small restaurant and saw the flash of light again, still in the shadow of a large chunk of what had been the wall of the manor. Hans reared his fist back and smashed a hole in the wall, darting through it as another sniper round whizzed past his head.

He sprinted forward, dodging bullets left and right as he was forced to practically zigzag across the open space between him and the building. He was shifting left though, towards the sun. If this vampire was going to try and shoot him, they would have to do so under the cover of that wall piece. But if he could close the range between them and use the wall to hold the vampire in place. He continued his sprint, bullets skimming his brand new…old clothes and ripping holes through his greatcoat. Eventually, he closed the vampire's firing space and made his way towards the manor, making sure to keep out of the vampire's line of sight.

He made it close enough and then jumped to the roof silently, greatcoat fluttering behind him and panzerfaust rocket launchers clanking on his back. He swore lightly again, but continued on with his mission. He slapped his hand on the chunk of stonework and the top half slammed into the rooftop with a thunderous noise. He herd a faint few cries for help, but nothing major for now. He saw a white flag emerge from over the stonework and peered around the corner. It was much to his surprise as to what he found.

There, in the heavy shade of the wall chunk, stood his new master, Seras Victoria. She held a white flag up over the stonework and held a long sniper rifle in her right arm, a scared look on her face. Hans arched an eyebrow and tapped his foot lightly to alert her to his presence. She looked over with her expression went from scared to completely terrified. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she stepped back, exposing her shoulder to the sunlight. She cried out in pain and Hans shook his head with dismay.

Great, now his master was an idiot. Just perfect. But, she was still his new master, and he had to protect her. He unhooked the panzerfaust from his greatcoat and gently set them down, careful not to let them destroy anything for now. He unbuttoned his greatcoat as Seras slid to the ground, whimpering as her smoke rose from her injured shoulder. Hans removed his greatcoat and handed it to Seras, who glared up at him with disgust. Hans gestured for her to take it, but she still refused, glaring up at him angrily.

Hans shrugged and set it down next to her. He picked up his panzerfaust and sat down in front of her, just within the length of her rifle's barrel. Even with him sitting in front of her, there was no way for her to blow his heart out with a silver-jacketed bullet. He silently waited for her to move or give him a command, but she simply glared at him, not even making a move for the greatcoat he had given to her to protect herself from the sun. Not only was it able to deflect the sun's rays like most clothing should, it was waterproof, fireproof, gas-absorbent, and hard to tear.

"So…you're not going to kill me?" Seras asked hesitantly, letting her rifle slip a bit in her grip as she relaxed some. Hans shook his head slowly. Did this girl not even know that he was her willing servant now? Was she even a true vampire?

"I don't think that you need to worry," a familiar voice said. Hans looked down at the roof and saw a pair of eyes and a mouth morphing out of the shadow Seras was sitting in. Seras' eyes lit up with wonder.

"Master! I thought that you were dead!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. The eyes turned to Hans and the mouth grinned.

"So you gave your allegiance to her, werewolf?" Hans nodded. "Well it was a waste of your time. She's _my_ fledgling, so you're under _my_ command as well. Good luck with her," Alucard said as the eyes and grin disappeared from the shadow. Seras looked up at Hans with a look of confusion on her face. She tilted her head to the side.

"Gave your allegiance to me?" she repeated dumbly. Hans groaned.

"Ja, general," he replied. Seras blinked hard a few times in confusion.

"So you're my…servant?"

"Ja." Seras's eyes went side again.

"YOU JUST TALKED!" she yelled in amazement. Hans frowned. His master was a complete idiot…damn everything. But he had to go with this. It was his unbreakable code of law. And to go against his law, that was something that he didn't ever want to think about.


	2. New Respect for Hellsing

"So…what? You're Seras' servant now?" Integra Hellsing asked, deeply confused. Hans simply nodded silently, Seras with his five-sizes-too-big greatcoat draped over her shoulders. She was still staring at him. Hans was a bit unprepared for the Hellsing Corporation to not try and shoot him to death like they had originally, but he hadn't shot them yet, so they were on even ground. He had strongly refused to relinquish either of his panzerfaust rocket launchers to the Hellsing guards, the handful that were left. And they ahd let him past the door afer a bit of persuasion from Seras.

Hans was a bit wary of the girl, but she seemed a simpleton for now. If he was going to serve her, then he was going to have to actually work at it. There was no more bloodlust and frenzy time for Hans, not like there had been in the dense jungles of Brazil. There, he had been able to roam with all the freedom he wanted, slaughtering and slaying whenever, wherever, and whoever he pleased, even a few Millennium vampires that he'd caught off guard. Now however, he was limited to whatever his new master told him, and that dismayed him completely.

If it wasn't against ancient law, then he would have killed her by now.

"I think so. And did you know that he can talk!" Seras exclaimed gleefully. Hans stood silently by. "C'mon! Say something!" Seras whined as she poked his cheek. Hans ripped his greatcoat from her shoulders and put it back on, buttoning the garment up quickly. Hans glared at the girl for a moment, and then sighed with frustration. It was her command.

"Euer befehl?" he replied. Seras' eyes lit up brightly and she clasped her hands together.

"Did you see that! He talked! Yay!" Seras jumped up and down happily. Hans straightened back up when Integra cleared her throat. Seras stood at attention as well, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well, if you'll keep _him_ in line and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, then I suppose he can say. But Alucard will be watching his every move from now on, so don't make mistakes. Seras nodded and Hans stood still and silent, his stoic presence returning to him. He narrowed his gaze and turned to leave with Seras. The vampire seemed to have a certain bounce to her step now. She even dodged the beams of light streaking through the numerous holes in the building's roofing with actual grace. Hans simply followed her, big greatcoat fluttering at the edges from the slight breeze coming through the open wall to his left. Seras hummed lightly to herself as she strolled, a pair of eyes on the wall next to her, both of them focused on Hans.

The werewolf ignored Alucard's watchful gaze and stared at Seras' back for a while. That is, until he saw that her uniform was almost nonexistent. And then he turned his gaze to the floor. He walked silently behind her for a while. They passed through a dark area and then down a flight of stairs into the basement, which was completely unharmed. Seras could see perfectly in the dark, as could Hans. He could see the large oaken door at the end of he hallway. But Seras turned at a smaller door to their right and stopped Hans at the door.

"I'm changing. Stay here…better yet,' she said, seemingly thinking twice about what she was saying. She pulled him into the room and closed the door quietly, a finger to her lips. Hans was a bit confused. Couldn't Alucard just use his spectral eyes to look into her room?

"Ja…?"

"Just lie down and go to sleep like a good dog. I'll wake you up later tonight," she explained, patting him on the head lightly. Hans nodded and stripped off his clothes down to his pants. He set everything aside neatly and Seras stared at him with awe. There was a awkward silence. Hans morphed into a massive werewolf and lay down on the floor, curling up into a huge ball. Seras almost fall over as his tail swept close to her feet. Hans closed his eyes and growled softly as he saw more than one pair of Alucard's eyes on him.

* * *

Hans awoke that night with a hunger in his stomach that he'd never felt before. God! He needed something to eat! The werewolf transformed back into his human form and yawned heavily. He scratched the back of his head and threw on his clothes, pulling up the collar of his greatcoat as he stood up. He stretched for a moment and looked around. Seras was nowhere to be found. And the only proof that she had even been here was the set of clothes that he had torn up in their fight. He left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

He walked up the hallway and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, as if Seras would call him up to the first floor of the decimated manor. Nobody came to fetch him like they usually did in Millennium, so he quickly made his way up and looked around. It was probably midnight and the half moon was out. He sighed contently. It all seemed peaceful here, and the moon made him feel a bit more comfortable here. He was a Nazi in British territory after all. Before he could actually enjoy the peace and quiet, Hans heard a thunderous noise coming at him from down the hall.

Instinctively, he drew his Mauser C96 and aimed at the incoming target. But it was very odd for him to aim his gun at this person.

"HE'S A GIRL! HE'S A GIRL! GET HIM!... I MEAN GET HER!" Seras roared at the top of her lungs. Poor Schrodinger ran away from the vampire as fast as his legs could take him, still in half of his uniform. He was covering his chest with one arm and had a Luger-9 in the other, the cartridge completely empty. He looked positively terrified.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! WAHHHHHHH!" Schro yelled at the top of his lungs. But as soon as he saw Hans, he broke into a faster run and the werewolf braced for impact. It was like trying to catch a train. Schro slammed into Hans' chest with the force of a bullet train and sent the werewolf sliding back fifteen feet. When the boy's forward progress stopped, he wrapped his arms around Hans and cried into his greatcoat. Hans looked at Seras without emotion, pointing his Mauser C96 at her head. The vampire stopped in her tracks, a puzzled look on her face. Hans looked back down at Schro, who was still bawling like a baby.

"He's a girl! He has…girl parts!" Seras said hurriedly, now standing just before Hans. He changed the position of his pistol at Seras' head. Even if she was his master, his brothers in arms came first. Schro, however annoying as he was, still counted as a brother in arms. He looked down at the boy and he stopped crying, looking up at Hans with big…feminine eyes. The Nazi captain groaned.

"A girl," he murmured painfully. Seras smiled and nodded quickly.

"I told you. He, _she_ is a girl. And I was trying to find her a bra size. But she freaked out and ran away screaming at the top of her lungs." Seras panted after that, hands on her knees. Her uniform was torn up past recognition. It looked like it could fall off any moment now. Great, just what Hans needed, a girl whom he had previously though to be a boy, and a half-naked woman. He should have listened to his mother and stayed in Wallachia after the beheading of Dracula. But he was stuck her now, and he had to deal with it.

"Go find something to wear," Hans finally said in English. He preferred German, but his master didn't even know how to speak it.

"YOU TALKED?!" Schro roared at the top of…her lungs as Hans glared down at her. Were all women this loud?

"Come on Schro. Let's get you a bra size and something decent to wear. All of that Nazi stuff is starting to creep me out," Seras said as if the fight was over. Hans glared, returning the gun to Seras' head.

"I want the Captain to help me find a bra size! WAHHH!" Schro whined. Hans narrowed his eyes, but said nothing more. Seras blushed madly.

"He can't do that Schro. He's a boy," Seras cooed. Schro gave Seras a death glare.

"So?" Schro flattened her ears in frustration and confusion.

"He can't…look at you while you're naked. That would make him a pedophile," Seras tried to explain. Schro looked back up at Hans. He holstered his pistol and picked Schro up, holding her against him with one arm. She laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seras threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll show you where Integra keeps her stuff," Seras said in frustration. She led them down several hallways and finally into a lavishly-furnished room. It had red drapes all over it and everything was in the style of Renaissance Gothic and that time period. She seemed to be a collector of sorts, for she had every manner of shield known to man, even a Roman square shield that was probably two thousand years old. The bed was completely unharmed, as was most of the room. Only a portion of the wall to the right had been torn up and that was it. Integra had been given a stroke of luck. Hans saw this room, almost completely unscathed and unharmed. He wanted to get a panzerfaust out of Seras' room, bring it up here, and blow the bed apart.

He didn't know why, but that seemed like the right thing to do. Once again, he was a Nazi, and these were British soldiers.

"Here, I think some of Integra's bras might fit her. They do have about the same size I think," Seras said, throwing about five different bras at Hans. Schro dropped out of his grip and picked one up, examining it as she held it with both hands. Seras blushed madly and Hans arched an eyebrow at her reaction. Did she really think that he was a pedophile? Schro tried every way to put the thing on her body, but she ended up failing at the simple task and whimpered, ears flattening in frustration.

"Captain, help me," she whined like a child. Hans knelt down and removed the undergarment from her body. He looked at Seras for a moment before putting the thing on Schro's chest and fastening the clasps in the back. It was confusing. How in God's name did women wear these things? Schro turned around, now in her newly-acquired bra and beamed at him, taking a dashing pose like a hero from some book. Then her bra slipped off her shoulders and Hans narrowed his gaze. Schro giggled softly and Hans grabbed another bra off the floor. And thus began the endeavor to find the bra that fits.

* * *

"Captain! This one doesn't fit either!" Schro whined for the thousandth time that night. It was almost morning, and Hans was getting sick and tired of this. He'd seen enough of Schrodinger's chest for one night. Hall, he'd seen her half naked too many times to count, and he wanted to forget all of this. Seras was still blushing madly because Schro wouldn't let her help. And because the girl was useless, Hans was having to do everything by himself. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but this couldn't wait 'til tomorrow! Schro had to have her damned bra tonight! Hans was tired of this.

"Here's one of Integra's current bras. And this is the only size left. I swear Schro, if this doesn't fit, I'll scream," Seras said, eyes tired and the look on her face one of exhaustion. Hans was exhausted as well. He was doing all the work! Hans took the bra and Schro slipped her arms into it. She turned around and Hans clasped the thing together. He let go, and this one stayed put. Schro turned around and furrowed her brow. She raised her arms and scrunched her shoulders and jumped up and down, but the bra stayed. Her face lit up and her ears stood on end.

"I WIN!" she yelled, hugging Hans' neck tightly and biting his neck. She couldn't even break the skin with her little fangs. Hans let out a relieved sigh and Seras giggled. The Nazi werewolf looked up at her and nodded thankfully. Finally, they'd found something that fits her. Jesus…

"Wow, they have the same size. That like…as flat as you can get." Seras shrugged and Hans stood up, shirtless girl hanging from his neck. He felt like he was going to drop dead and fall asleep right here. Sheer power of will kept him up as he staggered out of the room and down the hallway, a big pair of eyes leering at him and a smirk willed with hundreds of needle-like teeth of the ceiling. He drew his Mauser C96 and blasted away a part of the ceiling. The smirk disappeared. Hans was too tired for anymore of this nonsense. He stumbled down the stairs and put an arm under Schro's thighs to keep her from falling to the ground. She was already almost asleep, here eyes only half open and her grip around his neck becoming loose.

How did Integra Hellsing keep this place in line? How in God's Name did that woman have the power to keep an entire organization in line. Hans was having trouble with just one girl, and that woman was keeping two vampires, a legion of troops, and several battalions of troops under her command. Hans had enormous respect for the woman now. She had to be something like a slave driver to keep everyone in line all day and night.

"Captain…you're such a pervert," Schrodinger murmured in her drowsiness, half awake and half asleep. Hans furrowed his brow and then saw what she meant. Her shorts were pushed all the way up her thighs and his hand was now on her backside. He quickly opened the door to Seras's room and flopped down against the wall, hugging Schro to his body with both arms. He sighed.

Out of World War II, out of Germany, out of he Nazi Regime, out of the Millennium Corporation, out of the Waffen SS, out of his troops, and out of his comrades, she was all he had left. She was all that remained of his life as a soldier. She was his treasure, more so than his rank, than his uniform and guns, more so than even his own life. He hadn't expected her to be alive, but he was thankful for it. Boy or girl, Schrodinger had always been his only real friend. Friends understood each other, and Schrodinger had always understood him. Boy or girl, Schro was his treasure for as long as he lived.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I made Schrodinger a girl because I actually thought for the first two volumes he was in, that he was a girl. Oh well, Schrodinger is a girl in my book, and Integra is as flat as she is. I tried to show a little fluffiness in the end with Hans' thoughts on the girl, but eh, I'm not the type to write a love story or anything. Tell me if you like it._


	3. To the Holy Lands

Hans opened his eyes slowly to find that there was a very warm presence on his torso and that there was a blanket over his body. He blinked hard a few times in the total darkness and found that he was in Seras' room with the _girl_, Schrodinger, on his chest, sleeping soundly. There was a blanket over the both of them, but the girl had kicked the thing off of her pale legs, choosing to intertwine them with his right leg. He raised his foot up and then let it drop to the ground. A boot knife sprang from the toe and he narrowed his gaze. It was a different knife. He had his combat knife in his boot. This one was much shorter and made of a different metal. He had been right when he felt someone fiddling with his things last night.

He shifted his body up against the wall and looked back down at the sleeping form of Schrodinger. She still slept soundly. He reached behind her ear with his index finger and scratched. She purred softly, hand gripping his greatcoat tightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him innocently, still purring lightly. She nuzzled against his greatcoat and curled up into a tight ball on his torso. Hans sat up fully and rubbed the back of his neck, putting an arm under Schro's shoulder and lifting her up. She groaned, mumbling something about a certain werewolf being a big asshole, but he ignored her comment and yawned. She straightened his uniform and flipped up his collar as high as it could go. Now only his eyes were visible.

He pulled the front of his hat low and looked around in the bleak darkness. Seras' coffin was pulled down, which meant that she girl was asleep. He looked down at his short companion, who yawned and stretched her arms out to her sides, making all kind of noises one would associate with a kitten. Hans stepped to the door and opened it slowly. Schro quickly darted into the hallway and Hans closed the door behind him. His feline friend pranced around like an idiot, waving her arms about and spinning erratically. She looked like a drunken ballerina, and it was quite annoying. Hans put his hand to his gun, simply a habit from being a soldier for the last sixty or so years.

He looked around this place. He was still unfamiliar with this area of the building. Even though he could see, and Schrodinger too, he was a bit disoriented. This hallway didn't seem to have an end. Hans narrowed his gaze and turned around. He had only taken a few dozen steps, yet Seras' door was nowhere in sight. He frowned, pulling out his Mauser C96. He fired a single bullet into the wall to his left and the bullet passed straight through, coming out of the wall to his right and smashing into his skull.

The bullet fell to the floor and a trickle of blood ran down his neck. The wound healed as quickly as it had been made and he scowled at the leering eyes and grin of Alucard, pet of the Hellsing family. The vampire laughed maniacally.

"This is my territory, wolf! I'm pleased to see that you are not as much an idiot as you seem. Tell me, what do you think you're going to do to get out of this trap?" Hans scowled, but said nothing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick grenade. The grin suddenly turned into a smirk. Hans pulled the pin and threw the grenade over his shoulder. He heard a shrill cry in terror and the leering eyes, the smirk, the blackness, it all faded away. Hans' grenade flew back over his shoulder and exploded on the ground in front of him. He turned around and continued on his way, the angry form of Schrodinger stomping away.

"How did you know it was me?" she whined. Hans glanced at her for only a moment while she wasn't staring at him.

"Der vampir ist angstlich von ein licht," he replied stoically, passing his short friend. She walked quickly to maintain his speed.

"Das ist ein liegen!" she retorted angrily, mad that her ploy had failed. Due to her being everywhere and nowhere at once, she controlled Alucard in his sleep, and vice versa. Hans felt rather pleased as he continued to walk, the light pouring into the hallway in front of them through a number of large holes. Schrodinger ran in front of him and mewled like a kitten.

"I'm hungry! Get me something to eat!" she commanded. Hans walked right past her without a word, reaching into his greatcoat to see f he still had any of the candy that she so adored, French bonbons, as they were called. He felt a packet of the candy and tossed it over his shoulder. Schrodinger eagerly tore open the plastic package and began to pop the bonbons into her mouth three and four at a time. It wasn't going to hold her over for long, but it was enough for now. All he had to do was find some way to get her, and himself, something to eat before she threw a fit.

He'd only been able to calm her down once with a stein of strong ale, but the next day she, formerly _he_, had complained about a terrible headache and feeling nauseous. And he had no alcohol on him at the moment. Hans practically flew up the stairs and emerged from the basement with a gun barrel between his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the Hellsing insignia on the man's uniform, a carbine in his hands.

"Nazi bastard," the man said, firing into Hans' skull. The werewolf took a step back to support himself and Schrodinger appeared at his side, a questioning look on her face. Hans let the bullet drop out of his head and the wound healed. He stood back up and smacked the man in the face with the back of his hand, sending the Hellsing guard to the floor with a loud _thud_. Schrodinger quickly slid across the dust-covered ground and grabbed the advanced carbine up, returning to a standing position soon after. She held the gun behind her back and smiled cheekily.

Hans shook his head and walked past her, kicking rubble and debris out of his way. Hellsing was really going to have to go through hell and worse to clean this place up. He looked around for Integra's office. He eventually wandered into the hallway and three guards greeted him with their guns against his chest. Schrodinger peeked around from Hans' greatcoat and a gun muzzle was pressed against her head. Hans gave the man a death glare and reached for his gun. A voice called the guards off.

"He's with us. Let him pass," Integra commanded from within her office. The guards reluctantly let the odd pair pass, glaring at them as they entered Integra's office. Schrodinger spun around merrily on one foot, balancing her gun on her head as she managed to stay put. Hans nodded to Integra. She pulled out a cigar and held it out to him. He made no move to take it. Integra shrugged and stuck it in her mouth, lighting it up quickly thereafter.

She took a long drag on the cigar and Hans was reminded of his days in the Nazi SS, when every American thought that it made them look more 'manly' if they smoked. Hans watched as Integra pulled out a manila folder and slid it across her near-immaculate oak desk. Hans picked it up and flipped through the contents of it with surprising speed. He stared at the picture of a building for a moment and then took the piece of paper out fo the folder. Schrodinger was immediately at his side, staring blankly at the printed photo of a weapons storehouse.

"Your first assignment is in Jerusalem. This building here is a home base of sorts for your targets. It is beyond a shadow of a doubt, a place of refuge for the enemies of God. We have firm evidence that there are three vampire leaders in the business of transporting weapons and terrorists to the Christian churches around the globe. I already have a plane waiting for you not far away. With most of the authorities in London cleaning up the…mess you and your friends made, you'll have no trouble taking whatever weapons you need. Just don't show them in public. Do I make myself clear? Find the building, kill the vampires, capture the weapons, and return." Hans nodded and Schrodinger mimicked him, trying to take his professional pose.

Hans stood at full attention and saluted his new master's master' master. Integra gave an informal salute with two fingers to her forehead and then sat back in her padded chair. Hans quickly unclipped his holster and unbuttoned his greatcoat. He put the holster and his gun on the belt on his pants and buttoned up his greatcoat again. He returned to Seras' room with Schrodinger and quickly gathered up his things. He wrapped his panzerfaust rocket launchers within a thick, grey woolen blanket. He slung the blanket over his shoulder and turned back around to leave. He found Schrodinger with one of Seras' shirts on her body, the sleeves hanging down far past her hands. Hans left the room and the girl followed, marching like a soldier with her gun over her shoulder.

Hans left the basement and was again confronted by the Hellsing guards, but this time there were no guns pointed at his head. They had a package for him. The soldier carrying the package dropped it at Hans' feet and the three soldiers left. The Nazi waited for them to disappear around the corner before he bent down and opened the package. Within, he found a new Mauser C96 with an overly-long barrel and a Luger-9 pistol made in the same fashion. There was a hat with the totenkopf symbol on the front and in the style that he had now. There was a folded greatcoat as well, although instead of a Nazi swastika, there was a cross that read _Hellsing_ in an arc above it.

He took off his old uniform and put on his new one, handing Schrodinger his normal Mauser C96. Hans gave her another set of clothes, these more fitting to her slender and short form. It was a uniform like her old one, much like that of a Hitler Youth, but this one had yet another cross and the word _Hellsing_ arcing above it. The girl put on her clothes and put her pistol beneath her belt, covering it with an untucked shirt. Hans left his old uniform folded on the floor and walked away with his new belongings. Schrodinger fell into step beside him.

"Wo ghest wir hin?" Hans simply kept walking, ignoring the girl's question altogether.

"Are you even going to answer me?" she asked in plain English. It made Hans' skin crawl and he almost groaned as she flattened her ears and mewled like a kitten. This was going to one long ride to Jerusalem, much longer than he was prepared for.


	4. Werewolf in Jerusalem

Hans stepped to the door of the plane, which was moving about mach one. The pilot buzzed in on the speaker, telling him that the jump was in twenty three seconds. Hans looked over at Schrodinger, who was having a difficult time with her parachute. Did the girl have trouble with every damn thing she did? He ripped the parachute from her body and picked her up, holding her to him with both arms. She struggled for a moment, but then calmed back down and relaxed. What was she afraid of? Hans repositioned his two panzerfaust rocket launchers on his shoulder, now unsure if the jump was the best option for him. These weapons were rather violent when they exploded, and this was his only good uniform.

But they were going to have to jump. He didn't even see why he was wearing a parachute for this operation. All he had to do was jump, right? That was a simpler task that hunting down three Americans in the dead of winter like he had in World War II. That operation had lasted until spring, 1942. The pilot called out down from ten. Nine, eight, seven, …, two, one, Go! Hans slid the door open and air almost pushed him further into the plane. He leapt out of the plane and began plummeting down to earth. His greatcoat fluttered wildly and Schrodinger whimpered in his grasp. He managed to calm her down, the drag from his greatcoat slowing them down quite a bit. It was going to be a heavy impact nonetheless and he didn't need anything extra to carry, so he took off his parachute and it was far above him in a few seconds.

He looked down again, now past the cloud cover and in sight of the city. It was a massive, walled-in place like he remembered it to be. He'd been here once before in 1938 to find another werewolf for his squadron before the war, but had failed in his task. That's why the Doc had made Schrodinger, to compensate for the lack of a werewolf 'squadron' that consisted of more than him. He still plummeted to earth with remarkable speed. In a few seconds, he felt the sun's warmth through his clothes and could make out, in detail, where they were going to hit the ground. He braced for impact and Schrodinger looked up at him questioningly.

"Keine fallschirm?" she asked. Hans simply closed his eyes. A split second later, he slammed back into the earth and crushed the ground below him. A plume of dirt and sand went up fifteen feet and Schrodinger whimpered softly. Hans stood up, making sure that his hat was still on. When he found that it was, he set Schrodinger down and brushed himself off. He looked over at his companion and she stumbled back and forth. He straightened her up and brushed off her clothes, readjusting his own to their immaculate state once again. After everything was in order, he turned towards the city and walked. Schrodinger followed, but slowly at first.

Hans found himself at a crossroads of sorts when he approached the city. There were a number of guards at the city gate and a gatehouse for protection. Cars had to stop and the guards checked them before they could get past the gate. He had a greatcoat full of guns and grenades, two panzerfausts on his shoulder, and a Nazi hat on his head. He wasn't getting past anything within this year. Hans looked up at the walls, completely barren and without defenders. He could only imagine the battles fought here on this very wall he was about to scale. He grabbed Schrodinger and she protested silently, biting his iron-hard skin and trying to pry herself from his grip.

Hans broke into a run and carefully eyed the gatehouse. He didn't want to get seen jumping of the walls of the holiest city on the planet to three major religions, the capitals of which were all within two thousand miles of this very place. He was at the base of the wall and launched himself up. He reach about half way and pushed his fingers into the mortar between the stones. He easily made a handhold and threw he and Schrodinger up the rest of the way. He pulled himself over the top of the crenellations and set the girl down.

He brushed himself off and looked around. He was rather displeased to find that there were a group of tourists and a tour guide staring at him in awe. One of the tourists took a picture and Hans quickly snatched his digital camera up, crushing it in his hand. He handed the device back to its owner and the man began to complain and expect money for it. Hans growled fiercely like a wolverine and the tourists backed off. The tour guide was in too much shock at seeing someone scale the city walls in less than ten seconds to do anything but stare. Hans and Schrodinger made their way to ground level.

When they were inside the city, Hans found himself at a disadvantage for a few moments. He had no money! But as soon as he stuck his hand into his pocket, he found it filled with Israeli currency and he sighed. Hellsing was a more competent slave driver than he had originally thought. Hans' greatcoat got him a few uneasy glances as he walked alongside the carefree Schrodinger, who was getting odd stares due to her ears. Hans reached up and scratched behind her ear and she purred with delight.

He always found it amusing that she acted like a cat and yet because of her FREAK chip, she was an artificial werewolf. He looked around for the sign that was going to read _God's Inn_ on the neon sign. The only problem was, none of the signs were lit during the day. He searched for about an hour, and he finally found it between two big high-rises. By that time, he was sweating heavily and glaring at everyone that passed him and his short companion. He quickly opened the door of the hotel and Schrodinger slid past him with a grin on her face.

Hans looked around. It seemed like a simple place, simple furnishings and color. The man at the front desk looked at them as if they were sent from God himself to save him. He quickly produced a key and pushed his glasses up, his look quickly fading into a sour one as he recognized the symbol on Hans' hat. The totenkopf, the 'dead head' of the Nazi SS uniforms. The man handed Schrodinger the key and the girl ran off with it. Hans walked after her silently, hoping that she would hold the elevator for him.

He saw her enter the elevator and poke her head out of the door, waving the key out in front of her and urging him to hurry up. He quickened his pace down the hallway and entered the cramped elevator. There were three other people in here, all of them staring at him with odd and hurt looks on their faces. Hans almost cursed. He was wearing a Nazi symbol in the heart of the Jewish world. _Schlagen eins_, he thought to himself. Schrodinger stood right next to him, humming lightly to herself.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and Hans got off, hearing a few despicable remarks made about him by the people still on the elevator. The werewolf growled menacingly and the people shut their mouths faster than Hans could have torn them to pieces, which was quite speedy. The former Millennium officer walked on after his subordinate, trying to figure out how she was filled with such vitality right now. He would never understand that girl. Hell! He'd thought that she was a boy for the past sixty-some-odd years for God's sake!

Schrodinger opened the door to the hotel room and gasped, stepping back as she covered her mouth. Hans caught up to her and peered into the room. He saw why she had gasped. The whole room looked as if it were made you a royal family of the Dark Ages, Hans' favorite period in history. From what he could see, everything was masterfully carved and cut and build. Everything within the room was immaculate and spotless. Hans couldn't find a single thing wrong with the room.

He stepped in and Schrodinger followed him, eyes filled with wonder and awe. She looked around. Everything was exactly as it seemed, red velvet drapes, spotless tile floor in the kitchen, thick blue rug beneath his boots. Hans sat down in a nearby chair and took off his boots and his socks. He set them in the kitchen area and set down his panzerfaust rocket launchers as gently as he could. He removed his greatcoat and set it down on the countertop, folding it up like he had been taught to while in his military service to the Fhürer.

He sighed as he flopped down in a barstool unceremoniously and put his hands behind the back of the chair. He leaned his head back and took in the scent of the room. It was odd really, for such a nice room to smell so bad. But then he realized that it was not the room the smelled foul, it was him. He found the bathroom and began to strip off his clothes to take a shower. He managed to get down to his boxers and then the door opened behind him. He turned around to find that Schrodinger was already thinking the same as he was, stripped down to her undergarments and two towels under her arm. She stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Du mit?"

"Zurücklassen," he said, motioning to the door she had just come through.

"Aber kapitan!" she whined, ears flattening. Hans pushed her out of the bathroom and locked the door, taking off his boxers and turning on the shower. He stepped in and closed his eyes. The warm water felt good on his skin and it soothed his aching body. He hadn't had a good shower in almost a week! Before he could properly enjoy his shower though, the door slid open to reveal a naked Schrodinger with a guilty smile on her face. Hans had forgotten for the moment that she could be 'everywhere and nowhere' at once, meaning that she had instant teleportation if she wanted to.

She stepped into the shower and slid the door shut behind her. Hans turned around and grabbed some shampoo off the rack. He began to wash his hair and passed the bottle behind him. Schrodinger took it from him and they took their showers back to back. After he was finished and cleaned off, Hans left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. No sooner had he left the bathroom, then someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it, unlatching the lock and throwing the door open.

He was very surprised to find that there was a woman standing in front of him in an elegant dress of midnight-black and a golden cross around her neck and one in her hand. She arched an eyebrow and looked him over.

"You're not what your picture looks like." Hans merely glared at her. What kind of a greeting was that? If he only had a gun… "Hello? Iscariot Priestess here. You know what, go fuck yourself, any response now? I've-" Hans grabbed her by the neck and growled like the wolf he was. The priestess struggled to get out of his grip, and he dragged her into his room with a malicious grin on his face.

"Jungfrau," he murmured, closing the door and locking it. The priestess tried to escape, but Hans' grip was so many times stronger than hers that it was almost laughable. The priestess pressed her cross against his flesh and he looked down at her, a puzzled look on his face. Did she think he was a vampire or something? He dismissed the thought and rummaged through the kitchen drawers for the object of his interest. This was going to be fun…

_A/N: What will our werewolf friend do now, a __**Jungfrau**__ in his grip? And on a more serious note. If you have the time to put this on your alert or favorites list, then leave me a damned review. I took the time to write this for you. Take ten seconds to write me a review please._


	5. Interrogation

_A/N: Dedicated to blacksand1 Dankeshon mine freund! :3_

Hans had the priestess where he wanted her, and he was very pleased with how she struggled as hard as she could to break free of her confines. But he had tied her up as good as any soldier, and probably better than any sailor at that. She was utterly stuck in her bonds and it pleased him to no end to see that look in her eyes, that look of pure dread and fear that all _jungfrau_ looked at him with, especially these church girls. And they were always the worst ones, at least in his experience.

Hans tapped his bare foot on the ground and put his hand on his chin, wondering what to do first. There were dozens of ways to get the information he wanted, but these Iscariots were known for being silent in the face of torture and pain. But there were _other_ ways to torture and jungfrau, many other ways indeed. But he opted on trying to ask her first. And her insult wasn't going unpunished either, that was for sure, whether or not she talked.

"Ver ist your veapon?" he asked in a crude form of English and German. Only in the proximity of his master would he use their language.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't have a weapon!" she roared back at him, trying again to break free. Hans cracked an evil grin.

"Zen das ist my vay now," he said, leaning down to her and staring into her fearful eyes. She was like a cornered rat. Hans cracked his knuckles and brought his hand to her thigh. She tried desperately to get away, but this was no trap that she could escape. Hans could hold her down and do this, but keeping her ties to the chair was simply a matter of access. He ran two fingers up and down her thigh, grin disappearing as she continued to struggle.

This was still pleasing, but he wasn't thinking about much right now. He was in a sort of realm between consciousness and instinct. He grabbed her thigh with his big hands and she yelped in surprise. Hans knelt down before her, now looking up at her. He narrowed his gaze and she took on a defiant look, shivering slightly. He knew that thoughts going through her head, her imagination running wild and her nether regions going wild.

He pushed her dress up her thigh, bringing the fringes of the garment almost all the way up to her hip. He long, pale and luscious legs beckoning for his touch and feel. He contained himself and slipped his hand further up her thigh. She bit her tongue to suppress the moan trying to escape her lips. Hans almost pitied the girl, but he remembered what she had said to him, and that fueled his desire to torture her even more. But she was entitled to some mercy, no matter what she had done to him. He wasn't some kind of sadistic person now, he was a soldier.

"Ready to sprechen mine frauline?" he asked with all the generosity he could muster. She glared daggers at him defiantly, shivering with pleasure that he knew she could barely contain. Hans shrugged and slipped his thumb over the crest of her smooth thigh, running it over her white panties. Again, the priestess bit her tongue to suppress her moans. Was this _girl_, this _jungfrau_ trying to outlast him? He hadn't even started. Well, is she wasn't going to talk, then he could always just use what he needed to.

Hans pulled the rubber waistband and it snapped and Hans pulled her panties down her thighs. Even from here, he could smell her arousal. Her panties were even soaked with her juices. He slipped his thumb down to her opening and ran it along her pink lining. Her knees snapped together and he slid his thumb into her womanhood. She let out a squeal of pleasure and Hans found that her tongue was bleeding. He withdrew his thumb and looked back up at her. She relaxed a bit and Hans straightened two of his fingers and she glared at him, eyes glazed over.

Hans gently probed her womanhood with his two fingers, the ends of his two fingers and she smashed her knees together again, unconsciously trying to increase the friction against her pleasure points. Normally, her legs would have forced his hips against him and driven his arousal against hers, but it was his arm, and there was no control held by her. It was his choice as to the extent of her torture, and this was her utter pain and pleasure.

"Sprechen?"

"I don't…no weapon…nmmm!" she cried out, snapping her mouth shut and biting her tongue again. He could hear her screams even through her efforts as he pumped his fingers in and out of her with just enough friction to make her notice. He knew that it was driving her crazy, beyond the point of sanity. He could see the look in her eyes, the pure lust and concentrated desire that she had been holding in. Hans couldn't help himself to this jungfrau, this girl, this priestess of the Catholic church. If she didn't tell him soon, then he would have to have her break her own sacred laws to get what her body was craving. The chair was soaked, and she was panting as if she had just run a marathon.

She whimpered softly, her knees becoming more forceful in their endeavor to bring him further into her. He simply shook his head and began to pump his fingers deeper into her body, every little bit more driving the priestess further into her state of pure lust. She had a bright red blush on her cheeks as well, her body so tense that she was beginning to permeate a scent of lust and passion. Hans was very attune to this scent, as he recognized this even after forty years. It was all coming back to him now, and he was beginning to fall to his instinct.

"Frauline? Isch kanne make zis better. Sprechen," he commanded, nibbling at her earlobe. She moaned again, this time without restricting herself or her volume. She cried out in pure ecstasy and pleasure, tongue lolling out and head thrown back. Hans had her beaten. She was ready to break any moment now. All he had to do was give it this one last push, and then she was putty in his hands. Every woman had her breaking point, and this priestess was at hers. Hans drove his fingers as far into her body as he could, finding her clitoris and snapping his fingers shut on it. The priestess cried out noisily, her entire body beginning to shiver with sheer pleasure. Hans looked her in the eyes and she stared back at him with a lustful gaze.

"I…Cross…here," she managed to say, pressing her golden cross against his left hand. Hans nodded silently and stood back up, sticking his fingers into his mouth. It was a very sweet taste, just like he remembered.

"Mmmm, schmackhaft," he murmured, gripping the cross in his hand. He set it on the kitchen counter and the priestess moaned again, this time in faint want for him to continue. Hans hadn't let her finish, and it was killing her. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for her. She was a woman after all. It was much worse for them than it was for men.

"Kapitan? In frau…ist ein liebspaar?!" she shouted. Hans turned his attention to his short subordinate, who was currently staring at the situation with wonder and awe. Hans doubted that she knew what her body was supposed to do. She was such an innocent little girl, and she was with a person like him, an immortal demon of bloodlust. He knew more things about her body than she could ever hope to learn in a century. Hans was over five hundred years old. He had enough experience to say that his assumption was correct for the most part. Hans untied the priestess and she slumped to her knees, her body still feeling the tremors of pleasure that Hans had introduced to her.

The werewolf was very puzzled to find that there were two dark streaks running down her cheeks. He realized at once that they were tears, and that she was crying. A single droplet of blood rolled down her chin and she whimpered softly, bottom lip quivering. Hans stood over her, emotionless. There was no room to cry in war, and they were about to start a battle that could be blown out of proportion at any moment once it started. If this priestess wasn't strong enough to handle this kind of torture, then she wasn't strong enough to fight alongside him in battle. She wasn't fit to be called a soldier of God. She wasn't fit to be called a soldier at all.

Hans turned around and walked back into the bathroom. He put back on his clothes and when he emerged back into the main room, he found that the priestess was now on her feet, cross in her hands. But it wasn't a cross anymore. It turned out to be an actual weapon, and Hans had no intention of being shot with it. The werewolf quickly leapt forward, aiming low on her body to strike. But he remembered that she wasn't supposed to be his enemy, or so he surmised, so he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her to the ground. She yelped in pain and Hans quickly took the cross from her hand, slamming it down on the kitchen counter.

Schrodinger stood behind the counter, pouring a glass of milk for herself as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Her ears perked up as Hans looked at her, bringing the priestess up to her feet and smoothing out her black dress, which still remained unscathed. It looked so frail, but it was a rather tough material. Hans nodded to his feline-lupine subordinate and the girl nodded, turning her attention to the priestess.

"What's you name?"

"Go fuck yourself!" the priestess shot back angrily, reaching for her cross. Schrodinger slid it down the counter and out of the priestess' reach. The girl growled, but said nothing more.

"What's your name? Lie, and the captain will do _much_ worse to you," she said, a sly smirk on her face.

"I am Sister Marian Heinikel. Now give me back my gun," she commanded. Schrodinger sipped at her milk.

"Why are you here?"

"To work with you two idiots! But that moron over there just tied me up…and did unspeakable things to me," she said, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Schrodinger glanced at Hans and he nodded. Schrodinger continued.

"And why were you so rude when the captain answered the door? Are you not a true priestess of God?"

"I _am_! God made us all different! Now give me back my gun!" she roared. Schrodinger chuckled and quickly finished off her glass of milk.

"And where are you staying?"

"Here, as the Pope told me Sir Integra wished. After the ninth crusade failed, he decided that it was best to begin better relations with you _heathens_ of the Protestant Knights. I was sent because I am not overzealous in my choosing of those who are and who are not devout to God. Had I know that Integra had hired _Nazis_, I would have requested to be sent elsewhere," she growled. Hans put on his skin-tight undershirt and glanced at Marian again. She looked more calm now, her foul mood returning. Hans thought it was better this way. He could sense her fighting spirit now. It was strong for a woman's spirit, but nowhere near his master's type of spirit or power. He walked into the bedroom and froze where he stood.

The priestess was staying with them. Schrodinger was a girl. The priestess was a girl. Hans was a man…and there was only one bed for the three of them. Hans quickly looked around the room and found that the only place to sleep was a couch in the main room that the two girls were in now. He rolled his eyes and walked back to his subordinate, whose towel almost fell off as she whipped around to greet him. Hans took his greatcoat and lay down on the couch, his head resting against one arm of the furniture piece and his feet pressed against the other. He felt cramped, but this was nothing compared to what the conditions for the Battle of the Bulge had been like.

He threw his greatcoat over his body, pulling out his Mauser C96 and gripping it in his right hand. He got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after, tired of his new mission already. One girl had been enough, and now he had a priestess of the Catholic Church. Great…


	6. Breakfast and Brunch

Hans was in the middle of having a _very_ pleasant dream about his wartime efforts in World War II. He couldn't help but remember, still in his dreams, the dozens of times he had been paid in the form of weapons, ammunition…and women. Those were especially pleasant memories, a newly conquered land and the spoils of its inhabitants selected to be a sort of offering to him by the SS in an attempt to keep him in line. He didn't need to be persuaded to not ravage the German lines during the war, but he didn't have to let them know that. He took the offerings, and used them for what they had been intended to be used as, his personal one-night toy.

"I knew it! You _are_ a pedophile! Damned pervert, you're going to hell faster than your Nazi friends!" a shrill and vaguely familiar voice screamed, interrupting his pleasant dreaming. He opened his eyes groggily and found that there was once again a warm entity on his torso. He stared blankly into the sleeping face of Schrodinger, the cat-werewolf girl now waking up on his chest. Hans was a bit confused as to how he had ended up like this, but that priestess had no right to call him a pedophile just because the girl was sleeping on top of him.

Nevermind. She had every right in the world to call him a pedophile now that he physically _saw_ why she had called him such a derogatory and disgusting name. Due to his previous dreaming just moments before, he had become aroused…_very_ aroused and with Schrodinger on top of him, it was simply left for the priestess to put two and two together, even though she was mistaken. Schrodinger awoke fully, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stared blankly at the disgruntled werewolf she had been sleeping on.

"I was cold and Marian was too grumpy to let me use her for warmth. So I found you and ended up like this. You're the only person I can snuggle with when I'm cold." Schrodinger could feel his aura of pent-up anger and seething rage building up in his body. A low growl escaped his throat against his will, and it had almost been a moan as the girl unknowingly began to grind her hips against his as she moved to get off of him, rather pull herself upright on top of him. She straddled his hips, which made the situation look even worse. Hans cursed himself a thousand times in his head. One girl was enough, having two of them was going to get him killed soon.

Hans sat up and Schrodinger's entire front was up against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he turned to get off the couch. The girl dropped off of him, still dressed only in her undergarments, and fell between his legs. In this position, it looked _much_ worse for Hans, seeing as he had an adolescent-looking girl kneeling between his legs and he had a raging hard-on. He realized at once that Schrodinger winking at him meant that this was intentional. The werewolf picked her up by the arm and lifted her off the ground, holding her so that her head was level with his. He took his Mauser C96 and put it to her temple. She whimpered.

"Do nicht do zat again!" he commanded fiercely, squeezing the trigger on his pistol. A single shot exploded through the room and he let Schrodinger drop to the floor. He walked away, holstering his pistol. He heard a loud gasp as Marian look at him, horrified. Hans looked back at his handiwork. There was blood and gore splattered all over the opposing wall, a bullet hole in the ornate plaster of the wall. The brick on the outside was pierced as well. Marian aimed her weapon at Hans, a righteous glare in her eyes and a hateful look on her face. She was trembling, despite her anger and rage, or maybe that was the result of such emotions.

Hans simply ignored her, walking into the kitchen and clipping the holster on his gun. He opened up the refrigerator and looked over its contents. There was a carton of eggs, milk, several packs of bacon, and croissant rolls in a bowl with Ceram wrap covering the top. He pulled out two bacon packs and the carton of eggs. He set them aside and rummaged through the pantry, finding some mix for grits and hot chocolate. He pulled everything out and turned on the stove. He ripped open everything he needed to and began to make a massive breakfast, only planned for one person, him.

* * *

And so it was that there was a massive breakfast set out on the kitchen counter, his entire meal almost enough to suffice for a 'good meal' in his book. But if there was one part of this meal that he wanted above all else, it wasn't the steaming rolls, the hot chocolate, the scrambled eggs, or even the steaming bowl of buttered grits. It was the _bacon!_ Bacon had to be his favorite food in the entire world, and he wasn't about to hand, _any_ of his bacon over to the two girls that sat at the kitchen counter, obviously waiting for their share. Hans growled, but they simply waited. Schrodinger smoothed out her Hellsing uniform and cleared her throat, waiting for him to give her something to eat. He sighed.

"Das ist mine," he stated, pointing at the three plates stacked with bacon. Schrodinger's ears flattened and she slumped in her chair. Hans slid a plate of eggs to each of them and begrudgingly gave up his grits, and two rolls. Now he was left with his half-gallon of hot chocolate and his bacon. He heard the priestess say a short prayer and he nodded, taking up six pieces of bacon and tearing through them in a few bites. God! He loved bacon!

"Thank you," Marian said guiltily as she began to eat. Hans simply continued to stuff his face with bacon. It was over in minutes, and he'd blown off Schrodinger's arm when she tried to grab a piece while he was chugging his hot chocolate. Of course, she hadn't believed that her arm was gone, so it wasn't. And she kept to herself the rest of the meal, silent as Hans devoured only half of what he had planned to eat. He was still hungry when he was through, and his stomach growled. He threw on his greatcoat, socks, and boots as he prepared to leave.

The girls were done soon, but they complained about eating too much and Schrodinger flopped down on the couch. Hans looked at Marian, who was ready to go, her elegant black dress smoothed out and spotless. She held her big, golden cross in her hand and had the other clenched into a fist. She glared at him briefly before he picked Schrodinger up and carried her out the door bridal style. They locked up the room and went down the elevator. Schrodinger wore his hat to cover her ears, even though Hans had to take the totenkopf symbol off of the front. He stuffed it into his pocket and they left the hotel silently.

The bright sunlight was in Hans' face as he left the building. Schrodinger pulled Hans' hat down over her eyes and he put her on his shoulder. She leaned on his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hans glanced up at her, but said nothing. He looked at Marian, her eyes still focused on him and watching his every move intently.

"Go look and zee if du canst find ze building, _jungfrau_," he said, leaning heavily upon the last word. Marian looked up at Schrodinger.

"What does jungfrau mean?"

"Virgin," the girl replied, covering her mouth as soon as she did.

"IT MEANS WHAT?!" she roared, catching the unneeded attention from the surrounding people. Hans took off as fast as he could for about fifteen blocks before he stopped, looking back to see if the woman was still following them. She had given up about nine blocks back and was now off in a different direction to search for their mysterious building. It had been a zoomed picture of a single building, taken by a plane's camera at fifty thousand feet in the air. It was by no means a _good_ picture or a _clear_ one, but he could still find the building if he was in the mood to do so.

But for now, he was too hungry to do much. He hadn't eaten for three days before breakfast, which had been regrettably small due to the leeches he was staying with. He looked around and much to his surprise, he found that he was right in front of a burger store that said _'eat a whole pound of meat on your bunger and get your meal free!'_ He quickly ducked inside and made sure that Schrodinger didn't hit her head on the door frame. The bell jingled and a waitress sat him down at a table, Schrodinger now across the booth from him. The waitress came back and smiled at them. Hans looked at the menu briefly before he ordered.

"Four pounders," he said. The waitress' jaw dropped and she almost dropped her notepad. Hans simply closed his menu and stuck the menu to her, but she simply stared at him in awe.

"Y-Y-You have to be kidding. Sir, that's four pounds of meat. I don't even think that's possible for a human being to eat."

"Und two liter coke," he said. Schrodinger's ears perked up.

"And a hot fudge sundae," she chirped. Hans took up her menu and glared, but remained silent. The waitress seemed to regain consciousness and quickly took the menus up, running back to the kitchen. A big man looked out of the doorframe and then ducked back inside. Hans waited. Eventually, the waitress brought out four huge hamburgers and the chef accompanied her with the two liter bottle of coke and the hot fudge sundae. He set them down and the waitress presented the burgers to Hans. She and the chef pulled up a chair each and watched. Hans looked at them for a moment, as if he was questioning why they were here. They wanted to watch him fail of course, which wasn't happening.

Hans unbuttoned the first button of his greatcoat and picked up a burger. He bit into it, again, and again, and again. In a few more bites, he had the whole thing finished and the chef's mouth dropped to the table. Hans picked up the second burger and the chef pulled out his wallet, a wide grin on his face.

"If you can eat that, I'll give you a hundred dollars," he said, pulling out the cash. Hans shook his hand and quickly devoured the burger. By this time, Hans was getting quite a lot of attention from practically everyone in the store. He wiped his mouth and looked at the chef, who handed him the money. A patron walked up to Hans and set down ten times the amount than what the chef had set down. Hans reached up and shook the man's hand. He devoured his third, and his fourth burger just as quickly. Everyone cheered as he finished, and Schrodinger purred with amusement. Hans reached for the money slowly, but the man pointed at his two liter bottle of coke.

"And that too. It's part of your meal," he said arrogantly, a smirk on his face. Hans unscrewed the cap and chugged it all at once. He slammed the bottle down and grinned, taking up his new thousand dollars as the man stared in disbelief. He looked horrified.

"It…it's not humanly possible. I'm a major in anatomy…and it's not…humanly…what is Jehovah's name are you?!" Hans stuck the cash in his pocket and Schrodinger got up with him. He tipped the waitress a hundred dollars and she perked up, eyes glittering with happiness. Hans and his pint-sized companion left the store, only after the chef took his picture and said that his meals were free for as long as he went there, just so long as he ate more next time. Hans left without a word, nodding silently as he opened up the door and walked away, Schrodinger back on his shoulder. Hey, he had gotten a free meal out of it, and put a nice bit of money in his pocket as well. Today was getting much better, because now he could buy more food for a decent breakfast tomorrow.


	7. The Beast of Battle

_A/N: Alright! Time to up the anti with fighting! This time, Hans gets to be a real badass. Hope you enjoy my inner insanity!_

Hans carried the four grocery sacks back to his hotel room. He wanted to run, but he had a naïve girl to look after, and losing her would be a big problem for him. He looked down into the bags, all filled with bacon. He had enough for tomorrow at least. Hans looked at the four bags in his left hand, all of which were filled with sirloin steaks for tonight and tomorrow. He looked around where he was walking. It wasn't a busy street at all. In fact, it was almost deserted, and he could hear the distant roar of police sirens. He wandered closer to the noise and eventually heard the commotion of something else, like there was a huge congregation of people nearby.

And Hans found out what it was soon enough. He hadn't walked two blocks, and then he came upon a scene that was most surprising for him. He had never actually seen a terrorist organization make a move on the Holy City, but it was happening now. There were nearly a hundred Israeli special forces squads and other organizations all surrounding a single office building made of concrete and huge glass windows on every side. There was a trucked rammed into the front door, the front facing towards the street. Hans surmised that the terrorists must have blockaded themselves in with some means to get to whatever objective they had.

"This is the Israeli Special Forces team speaking to you. Exit the building and give yourselves up!" one of the men on the ground roared through a loudspeaker. Hans looked up at the building and the terrorists retaliated hastily.

"If you make even a single move, we'll blow the shit out of your city _before_ schedule. This is nonnegotiable and if you blow up this building, six blocks of your city's holiest temple wall come crashing down on history's fucking feet! We will destroy the Western Wall in three hours. Please enjoy the fireworks," the voice said with a sneering tone. The terrorist's voice fell silent and the Israeli police and Special Forces began to chatter once again. Hans was perplexed as to why they hadn't acted to help stop the terrorists sooner, but he didn't really care.

He walked over to the police vans, Schrodinger right behind him as he effortlessly walked past the perimeter guards. He set his grocery bags down and Schrodinger sat down next to them, nodding as she understood to protect them with her life. She had a gun, so there was nothing to worry about. Hans walked by the five head officers without a word and they finally noticed him.

"Hey! You can't be…who let this guy in?!" the Special Forces head roared in confusion. Hans ripped up the yellow police tape and a gun muzzle found itself against the side of his head.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the police officer said. Hans brushed the man's gun away and looked up at the building. _Ninth floor, third window to the right_, he thought as he remembered the megaphone sticking out of the window when the terrorist had spoken. He was only here because the only known group with enough firepower to bring down the Western Wall from afar had to have some sort of connection with the people he was looking for on his mission. Hans walked forward towards the building, watching closely for any sign of a gun being pointed out a window. He didn't, so he kept walking.

He found himself blocked by the truck rammed in the front doorway and shook his head. He buttoned up the top button of his greatcoat and took the front of the truck in his hands. It wasn't a very heavy object. A tank was much more difficult to move, but this was still something he had to be careful with. He didn't know if this thing was wired to explode or not. He gently pulled the truck backwards and was relieved to some degree that there were no explosives. He immediately flipped the truck on its side and walked into the building.

Inside, it was much more than an office building. Everything was encased in marble and fine granite, although there were three men with guns behind the lobby desk. A fountain was directly in front of Hans, blocking the view from the three men. The Hellsing agent opened up his greatcoat and removed his gun belt, closing his greatcoat again and slipping the belt into its loops. He quickly drew his modified Mauser C96 and his modified Luger-9. He jumped forward and landed on top of the fountain. Immediately, the three men opened up with machine guns and he jumped again, this tome to the right.

He landed against a marble pillar and bullets streamed past his head. He sprang off of the pillar, firing three times with each of his guns. Hans hit the ground and slid several feet before coming to a stop. He waited for them to retaliate, but there were no more shots fired, no more bullets carefully aimed at him. There was dead silence, save the water of the ruined fountain. He stood up and brushed himself off as he looked around. There were elevators to the right and left, three of them on either side.

Hans chose the left and pressed the button for it to come down. When it arrived and opened up, a belt of grenades exploded and sent him flying across the room. The elevator fell to the basement with a thunderous roar of fire and steel. Hans stood back up and looked at all of the elevators. They were all probably rigged to blow up, so he holstered his Mauser C96 and began to shoot the buttons for the elevators to come back down. One by one, they returned to the ground level and exploded, returning to the basement in fiery heaps of twisted metal and wires. Hans looked up the nearest elevator shaft and grinned. It was all clear for him to proceed.

He jumped into the elevator shaft and grabbed the hanging cable and pulled himself up with his arms. He was holding his Luger-9 in his teeth. His belt and accessories clanked noisily as he moved up the elevator shaft, but he continued on. He couldn't go directly to the ninth level of the building because then he would be caught in a hailstorm of bullets and possibly rockets. Alone, they were no match for him in his wolf form and he could easily tear them apart with everything he had. But now, in this elevator shaft, he had no choice but to get out before changing forms. Not to mention he had to take off his greatcoat before he left.

He reached the eighth floor and slammed his foot into the doorway. The steel doors flew off and into the room ahead. Hans swung himself into the room and immediately drew both pistols, aiming them straight ahead. He examined his surroundings. There were hundred of cubicles and papers flying in every direction. He guessed his enemies' numbers at upwards of fifty. He couldn't take any alive yet. He only needed the three highest in rank. He saw one head trying to get a look at him and immediately plastered the man's brains all over the wall behind him. Then everything went to hell.

Gunshots rang out and everything seemed to explode at once. Machine gun rounds tore through the office building floor like hornets in a kindergarten. Hans unloaded every round left in his guns and holstered them unbuttoning his greatcoat. He managed to get all four of his stick grenades and throw them across the room. They exploded in a thunderous roar of fire and smoke and shrapnel and destruction. Debris and severed body parts went all over the room and men screamed in terror. The fire alarms went off and water sprayed from the ceiling. Hans took off his greatcoat and hung it up on a gun stuck in the wall. He roared with anger and rage.

He turned…and the following scene was horrific.

Hans transformed into a massive white wolverine, twice the height of a man at the shoulder. He was almost touching the ceiling by the time he was at his full size. He roared with bestial brutality and leapt forward, his shoulders and back tearing up the ceiling as he leapt through the air at a cluster of nine terrorists. They fired at him, but it was to no avail. His skin could take missiles at this point. Hans was now a beast of total domination and death. He could not be killed by such fools, not even if they blew up the whole building beneath him!

Hans hit the floor and it began to sag beneath his massive weight. He took the first of the terrorists with his right paw, sweeping him with his long, razor-sharp claws. The man was slashed open and his steaming entrails spilled out all over the wall as his body flew across the entire room, flying out the window facing the street. Hans took three of them and ripped them apart with his jaws. They were reduced to severed piles of limps, and Hans devoured their entrails and meaty legs. He was enjoying this hunt. They were very weak opponents to feed on, and he was still hungry for more. He shipped his head around and saw a man trying to run away through the stairwell door. Hans sprang forward, his shoulders ripping up the first layer of the ceiling.

He hit the floor and it began to break beneath his massive bulk. He took the terrified man and tripped him with a long cable on the floor and the man landed flat on his face, gun hitting the door. Hans grabbed the man's foot with his teeth and backed up slowly backed up, careful not to break the floor beneath him. The man was screaming bloody murder about his foot, gripping a big desk, but his grip failed as the water made the desk leg slick. Hans snarled evilly, savoring the man's terrified screaming and crying. Hans was off of the dangerous part of the floor and he crunched down on the man's foot. He screamed in pain and agony.

Hans moved further up, teeth covered in blood and guts already. He crunched on the man's shin bone and heard a very pleasing _snap_ as the bone easily broke beneath in his fanged grip. The man's screaming redoubled in horror and pain as Hans continued to move up the man's body, now at his waist. He opened his jaws wide and slammed his jaws shut with such force that the man was cut in half. Hans then flipped the man's torso into the air and snapped down again, swallowing what was left. It was great, human flesh. To him, it was _almost_ as good as bacon, _almost_.

Hans transformed back into his human form and walked back over to his greatcoat. It was soaked, much like him right now. His hair hung low over his eyes and he brushed it out of his face, putting his arms back into the sleeves of his greatcoat. He walked back over to the stairwell, reloading his guns quickly as he kicked open the door and made his way up one floor. Here, the glass was broken and he could see into the room through a tiny hole. He gazed inside and saw that the men inside looked warily all around them.

The floor in two places was almost completely broken in and three men had been skewered on steel beams protruding from the floor. Hans knew that he needed to neutralize the four men with rocket launchers immediately before he could do anything. He backed up, aligned his pistols with the two front one with rocket launchers, and kicked open the door. Within the second, he burst through the opening and fired his pistols as fast as he could. He dropped the first two and a rocket passed over his right shoulder. Hans holstered his pistols, jumped off of his left foot, and threw his greatcoat left. The second rocket flew and passed through the window far to the left. How bad of a shot was that man?!

Hans jumped off the wall and morphed into a werewolf, his massive size again tearing the ceiling up. He hit the floor and crunched the two men who had expended their rockets. He looked around and saw that three men were trying to get away to the next floor. Hans threw the two corpses in his mouth at the door and stopped the three men in their tracks. They screamed with terror and Hans jumped over to them. When he landed however, he was in for a rather unpleasant surprise. The floor collapsed beneath him.

He grabbed the three men quickly and pulled them to his furry chest, hoping to keep them alive for interrogation. The floor gave way beneath him and he swept his greatcoat up with his tail just as he went down a floor. Again, the floor collapsed beneath him and he slammed into the next floor, and the next, and the next. Eventually, he found himself on the ground floor, a massive pile of concrete and steel above him. Hans rolled over and stood up, throwing everything off of his massive, lupine form.

He immediately changed back into his human form and put his tattered greatcoat back on, grabbing all three men by their collars and dragging them out of the pile of debris and rubbish. Once that was done, he proceeded to drag them across the floor and to the front entrance. He exited the building, only to be greeted by Schrodinger, who was twirling around with a box in her hands. She looked like a deranged ballerina. Hans shook his head and walked past her. She quickly fell into step next to him, holding the box above her head.

Hans walked up to the Special Forces leader and threw two of the three men out to him. The man looked like he had seen a ghost. Hans looked at the man he was still carrying, and realized that he had something clutched in his hands. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that it was a detonator of some sort. The Special Forces leader backed away, as if the man was going to blow _himself_ up.

"And here come the fireworks," he said with a leer. Hans immediately took the man's thumb in his hand and snapped it backwards. He took the detonator and handed it to the special forces leader. This wasn't like the movies made in Hollywood where people just stood there and let themselves get blown up when the madman was about to push the button. This was real life, and some people acted rather than let the story continue in its downward motion. Hans picked the man up and slammed his forehead against the terrorist's nose, breaking it and knocking the man out.\

Hans slung the unconscious man over his shoulder and the Special Forces leader stopped him just as he was leaving.

"Wait. You can't take him, he's ours." Hans glared at him and Schrodinger moved between them.

"Just stop him. He took out the terrorists, and now we have a means to get our own mission accomplished. Please don't interfere with our business, and we'll return him as soon as we get what we need," she said. The man looked at her for a moment and then sighed, clenching his fists in frustration. It was true. Hans didn't have a scratch on him, but the building was nearly a hollowed husk by now. There was but one last thing to do.

"Meine Ehre heist Treue. Mine master dist nicht even know that. I am loyal to her, zo I have mine honor." And with that, Hans walked away. Schrodinger picked up the eight bags of meat left on the ground half an hour earlier and followed her superior back to their hotel. Once in their room, where the Vatican Priestess was waiting for them, Hans resumed his objective of making the man unable to fight back. He did the same thing as the priestess, tying the man up to the chair at the neck, wrists, waist, and ankles.

He stripped down to his boxers, causing the priestess to blush a shade of red the werewolf had thought impossible. He closed the shower door behind him and stripped off his boxers, stepping into the shower. But when he turned the water on, Schrodinger entered the shower with him and hugged him tightly from the side. For the first time in his life, Hans didn't know how to react. He had never been hugged before. Yes, women had hugged themselves to him during sex, but never just out of nowhere like this before.

Schrodinger looked up at him with a wide grin, tilting her head to the side as she stared at him innocently. Hans turned the water on and Schrodinger flattened her ears as water streamed over her entire body, cold water. She let go of him and he warmed up the water. He took a rather uncomfortable shower with her and then put his boxers back on when he dried off. He walked back into the kitchen and pulled out the necessary supplies to cook up two steaks and a plate of bacon for _his _dinner. He wasn't sharing this time. They were fending for themselves. Everything was winding down for now, calming for a bit as Hans began to cook up his dinner. But it wasn't the end of their day, not even close. It was only the beginning, seeing as they had _another_ interrogation to follow through with. Hans grinned. Interrogation was his strong point, because he was a monster, inside and out.


	8. What Mother Used to Do

Hans had just finished with _his_ meal when his drowsy interrogationee slowly shook his head and strained to move his arms. Hans took his plate of two steaks and a stack of bacon, and steak strips wrapped in bacon. He walked over to the man and tipped his head up so that he could see what the man was thinking. It was like looking into the eyes of a child about to be scolded. There was such fear that Hans wanted to laugh, but that would be impolite. He wasn't here to steal the man's pride, only scare him into telling them what they needed to know.

The werewolf sat down on the floor and popped a bacon-wrapped steak strip into his mouth, crunching on the meat as his teeth began to elongate slightly. Bacon…

"Don't tell me you're going to do the same thing as you did to me?!" Marian almost shouted. Hans glared at her and shook his head. Schrodinger popped up from the other side of the counter and her ears perked up.

"I smell bacon!"

"Mine!" Hans shouted, popping another strip of meat into his mouth. He growled at the cat-werewolf-girl-human? He really didn't know what to call her, because she was really a mix of a lot of mythical and new designs. She was probably more of an idea rather than an actual being. Hans moved those thoughts out f his mind and he looked up at the terrorist, who was moaning about his broken nose and his snapped thumb. Hans shook his head slowly, flipping out his combat knife from his belt. He grinned.

"Captain!"

"Vat? I'm going to help him," Hans replied with a leer, turning his attention back to the man's thumb. It was a useless appendage now, and needed to be removed soon. It was already beginning to swell with pus and blood. Damn, Hans felt lucky that he wouldn't ever have to feel that kind of thing, or have that happen to his own body. He was a werewolf. He could regenerate faster than a vampire, because they required shadows to mend their wounds. He grinned at the thought. He was stronger than Alucard during the day time, and stronger than his master on a moonlit night. He was lucky, but he was cured as well. With this power, his life was eternal, and he had suffered the loss of his only love. He was the last of his kind as well, and his heart darkened. Schrodinger was actually the closest thing he had to family.

But as of now, he was completely content thinking about he was going to get his information from this terrorist. This was going to be such fun…

* * *

And it was nightfall by the time the man had talked. He was now missing all but his left pinky finger on his left hand. Hans had the other three fingers and a thumb down on the ground, a wide grin on his face. He had a lighter in his hand, used for searing the severed stumps that were now the man's fingers. Marian had thrown up already. Schrodinger's ears were up and she was polishing her gun. She lounged carelessly on the couch, humming an old war song to herself. It was odd to think that she was about sixty years old, and looked like such a little girl.

But for now, Hans was sorting out his recently acquired information in his head. He had gotten a list of weapons offered by a small smuggling company of enormous power. The man didn't know the name of the company, only that the weapons had been delivered in a small warehouse on the north side f the city. He didn't know that they were vampires, nor did he know of their mission to get to Rome through means of merging with another smuggling company. This man was of little use, but the information he did have could be put to use.

For now, the terrorist had served his purpose and was now in God's grace when they returned him to the police. Hans untied the terrorist and slung the weary, crying man over his shoulder. Schrodinger perked up, raising her pistol up as she put a few pieces back together in a vain effort to make the thing usable again. She really was almost useless in combat. Such a ditsy little girl, not much unlike his master…That was a disturbing thought.

Hans unlocked the door and let Schrodinger out with him. Marian stood behind the kitchen counter, head still in the sink. She really did have a weak constitution, not like her cousin, Heinikel Wolfe. That was a good priestess. She took a bullet through the mouth and still fought. Hans couldn't say that much even for the elite SS that he had fought alongside. That was sad, that this woman was outmatching some of the best-trained men of World War II. But times had changed, and he wasn't shocked to see such a thing. Heinikel was a tough woman, even for a Catholic Priestess.

Somehow, Hans figured that Marian was related to Heinikel through some odd way and that it would be revealed to him in time. But for now, he had to return this terrorist to the scene of the crime. He closed the door behind him and Schrodinger, only pausing for a moment to make sure that the priestess was still in the room. He didn't want to leave the apartment unattended at night. If a vampire was going to try and hide there for them to return, they would need to be slain by someone, preferably someone who had a holy weapon in the shape of a cross. She was going to have the prestigious job of 'holding down the fort' for them while they were gone.

He and Schrodinger had important business to attend to here. Hans wasn't going to make a liar of his companion, so he had to return his interrogationee in a _relatively_ unharmed condition for the police and Special Forces to take care of. He left the hotel with a very strange look from the manager as he walked into the dark street. Some of the streetlights were out, probably due to the electrical disturbances he had caused when practically destroying that building earlier today. He wasn't worried though, because he had saved the police and the Israeli military a lot of trouble by dealing with the terrorists for them.

He had a whimpering man over his shoulder and a ditsy girl walking next to him with a doughnut in her hand, munching on it without a care in the world. It was almost laughable how clueless she was about everything around her, just because of her ability to be immortal through the means of her FREAK chip. Doc was a twisted bastard, but he was also a smart one. It wasn't like the man was a monster, far from it. He was _human_ in every sense of the word. But he wasn't one for morals. He was a man of science, true to his own code to transform the world to his own liking.

And so it was with humans. The race of man was a strange and precarious one at best. Werewolves and vampires had always managed to coexist with them through means of being an almost entirely secret minority of the world's races. Vampires had always relied on the race of man for food, but werewolves were much more independent by way of their lifestyles. They did not rely on humans for food, because they could feed on anything. Yes, humans made tastier food, but not as much.

Hans realized that he was losing himself in thought and retraced his thinking from a few minutes ago. Schrodinger had finished her doughnut by now and was sniffing the air for some scent of something tasty. Hans put his left hand on the back of her head and shivered as a chilly wind blew by. He looked down briefly and cursed lightly as he saw he had forgotten his greatcoat back in the apartment. He growled as Schrodinger traced the outline of his ribs with her fingers, giggling softly.

"Captain, I didn't know that you were going to show off. You might want to take a job as a stripper," she mused. Hans picked her up by her skull and held her before him, growling menacingly as his canines elongated to fangs. His eyes looked more lupine and he glared daggers at her. Schrodinger's look changed completely. Hans looked her over slowly and then set her down, returning to a semi-normal state as his fangs shortened a bit.

"Ich haben ein chance. You…keine chance!" he retorted, a wide grin on his face. Schrodinger's ears flattened and she grabbed his arm, hugging it to her chest as she bit his bare flesh.

"Kapitan! Bitte nicht sagen das!" she whined. Hans was about to tell her off _again_, but he was quite surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes and was hugging his arm to her chest tighter every second. She was about to cry outright because of what he said. But…what had he said wrong? Damn it, this was the reason he didn't talk much. Well, this and the fact that everyone else was completely oblivious to the fact that his race was dead after he kicked the bucket. Talking got him in trouble, ever since he had begun to talk back to his mother, it hadn't been good. His mother…

"Schrodinger…don't cry. I'm sorry," he managed to say in English. He was gritting his teeth as soon as the last syllable left his mouth. Schrodinger began to cry and buried her face into his chest. Hot, wet tears rolled down her cheeks and down his chest to his pants. He rolled his eyes and then glared at the terrorist on his shoulder. The man's face went from a sneer to a look of terror and Hans looked back down at Schrodinger. He tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying. All she did was cry even harder and it made her eyes get redder and puffier.

Hans would have growled at her and ordered her to stop by now…the Doc would have anyway, and slapped her. Hans wouldn't have hit a comrade in the Millennium organization, not even a grunt. He had too much respect for them, more so than he did his SS comrades. He looked at her and his expression changed to one of slight pity. He had never seen her like this, even when he was still under the impression that she was a boy. It was confusing to see someone cry over something he had done besides kill a loved one. He didn't exactly know what to do.

So he thought back to what his mother would do for him when he cried or when he wasn't in a favorable condition. Of course, he had to remember back to when he was six year old, to the years before his mother had been slain for feeding on cattle in Wallachia after the rule of Dracula. His mother would get down on one knee and hug him to her chest until he calmed down enough to look her in the eyes. Then she would kiss him on the forehead and let him go about his business. Simple enough, right?

So Hans lowered the terrorist to the ground and growled for the man to stay still. Hans had turned his head into a wolf-head during his 'interrogation' earlier this evening. The man squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball. Hans turned back to his crying comrade and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest gently. He didn't want to crush her while she was crying, lest he make her begin to wail. She was already bad enough now. He didn't want to make this any worse than it had to be. Hans waited for her to calm down enough for him to loosen his grip on her.

He tilted her head up and kissed her forehead, just a tap, enough to let her know that he'd done something. Schrodinger raised her hands to her eyes and began to wipe away the tears. Hans stood back up, only after grabbing his terrorist prisoner back up and putting the man over his shoulder. He motioned for Schrodinger to follow him as he continued on his way to the police station. Schrodinger stood there for a moment, still wiping away her tears. Hans simply ignored what she practically yelled next.

"CAPTAIN JUST KISSED ME?!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's really just to get rid of the terrorist and get everything back to normal in Hans' adventure in the Holy Land…semi normal anyway. I dunno if I'll go deeper into the content about Hans' past, the one I'm gonna give him anyway, but it's up for grabs. If you have an idea for me, I'll see what I can do with it. I hope to hear feedback from you all soon, and sorry for the late update._


	9. New Schrodinger

Hans slapped himself in the face as he walked under the light of many street lamps with a ditsy Seras-like girl running around in front of him. Hans was already annoyed that he had forgotten his greatcoat, but having her giggling the whole time to the police station and then back to the hotel right now was impossible to ignore. He was almost at the point of yanking her tongue out with his bare hands and tying her mouth shut with it, but the thought was enough to get him to simmer down. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head. He had forgotten his hat too…damn.

Eventually, Hans and his short companion made their way to a particularly bad part of the city, rather known for the crimes committed here late at night. Hans didn't have anything to worry about. He was probably big enough to scare off most would-be muggers before they decided to move in. He could fight at least eight grown men in his human form, even without surpassing their levels of strength. He was an SS ranking member, and that counted for more on the battlefield than it did on paper. He shook those thoughts from his head as Schrodinger disappeared around the corner, still giggling and muttering cheerily something about telling the priestess about what had happened.

Great, just what he needed right now. She was going to tell the priestess and the woman would think he's more of a pedophile than the previously thought. What could possibly make his night worse? Hans pinched the bridge of his nose and kicked up an empty coke can on the ground with his heavy combat boot. He rounded the corner and found a sight that made his night even worse. Wasn't that just supposed to be a figure of speech?

"Look what we have here! A cute little girl, and she has…cat ears? Ta hell with it, just hold her down," a grown man said, gun in his hand and other hand reaching down to his belt. Hans stopped in his tracks as four other men lunged at Schrodinger. She leapt back, hitting Hans in the chest, but not moving him even an inch. The five men looked up at Hans was now thoroughly enraged, fangs becoming clearly visible in less than a second. The five men began to ruffle about with their coats for what seemed to Hans to be long knives. How foolish.

"Look, is this her dad or somethin' right here? Well, unarmed means he's not much to worry about," the man said, standing back so that the other four could close in. Hans picked Schrodinger up with his left arm and growled menacingly. One of the men decided to test his luck and stabbed at Hans with his knife. The werewolf slammed his foot onto the man's stomach and pinned him to the wall to his left, foot embedded in his guts. He turned back to the others, pulling his foot out of his previous opponent's guts. This wasn't even a brawl.

The other three men thought it best to gang up on Hans, again, big mistake. The werewolf slammed his heel against the wall and his boot knife whipped out of the front of his boot. He slammed his foot into the first assailant's chin and the gleaming blade emerged from his skull. The other two managed o get past their corpse of a comrade and stabbed Hans in the ribs. It hurt, but he wasn't injured yet.

He jumped back and shouldered both men to the ground, using as little strength as needed. They both toppled over and the last of the men stood there, awestruck at how Hans had beaten up four armed men in such a short amount of time.

"You vere planning to rape here, veren't you? Warrant Officer!" Schrodinger immediately saluted him from her place under his arm. Hans glared at the man.

"Yes kapitan!" she replied enthusiastically. Hans grinned.

"Eliminate him," he said slowly. The man turned to run and Schrodinger pulled her pistol. She took aim and pulled the trigger. But instead of the familiar crack of a bullet being fired, there was just the click of the hammer against the metal of the gun. No bullet was fired, silence…Hans looked down at his subordinate and looked at her gun. That was the problem. She hadn't put it together the right way at the apartment. He growled and Schrodinger grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with an embarrassed blush on her face. Hans simply turned around and headed home.

When they were back at the apartment, Marian was waiting for them. Well, she wasn't really waiting for them; it was more like she was expecting them, but not ready for their return. Hans opened the door and found Marian adjusting a towel around her chest, the garment barely able to cover her rather large bosom. Hans was about to close the door and wait, but Schrodinger slipped into the room between him the door.

"Hello!" she yelled, scaring Marian half to death and causing her to drop the towel. Hans groaned as she looked at him with a horrified look on her face. She was completely naked and standing right in front of him. If Hans hadn't known any better, it would have been a gift to come home to a naked woman staring at him. But it was not to be, and she immediately turned beet-red in the face and dropped to the floor to retrieve her towel. Hans closed the door behind him and Schrodinger tugged on his arm with a wide grin on her face.

"Warrant Offi-"Hans was interrupted by a cheeky and gleeful statement.

"Priestess! Captain kissed me while we were out!" Everything fell silent and Schrodinger looked back and forth between the two adults with a dumb look on her face. She looked as if she hadn't done anything wrong, but Hans was almost ready to tear her head off with is bare hands and rips her body to pieces. Marian looked up at Hans was a look of righteous fury in her eyes.

"YOU PEDOPHILE! I KNEW IT!" she roared, pointing an angry finger at him. She stood up and glared angrily at him for a moment. Hans said nothing more as he walked past her and into the bathroom. He was quite surprised to find that Marian hadn't cleaned up in here and her bra and panties were on the sink and her dress was on the floor. Hans took a deep breath and sighed, locking the door behind him as he stripped down and got into the shower. He turned the water on and let it wash away the blood that had dried on his chest. Why couldn't they just leave him alone out there? Why did his underling and his new comrade have to be so troublesome?

As Hans had expected, Schrodinger used her infamous power to be "everywhere and nowhere" to get into the bathroom and phased out of her clothes like an apparition. She opened the shower door and looked up at Hans guiltily.

"I'm…sorry Captain. I'll be good, but I just wanted you to like me…" she said, her ears flattening as she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. Hans shook his head, running a calloused hand through his blonde hair.

"You're not my type Schrodinger," he said, grabbing the shampoo off the rack. His short comrade glared up at him.

"And just what is your type?!" she asked, pressing a finger against his chest in an annoyed manner. Hans began to rub the shampoo into his hair.

"More…womanly? Certainly not a little cat-girl who's as short as you are," he replied. Schrodinger closed her eyes and stepped out of the shower. She giggled softly and Hans ignored it as he proceeded to peel off the blood on his chest. He washed his hair and began to run shampoo through it a second time. When he finished, he opened his eyes to find a pair of hands blocking his field of vision, hands that weren't familiar.

"Schrodinger?" he asked apprehensively.

"It's your more _womanly_ type," a feminine voice replied in a husky tone. He pried the hands from his head and found that there was a woman standing before him, a very beautiful one at that…and naked. Hans examined her form in a split second before reacting to her presence. She had a slim figure, almost the perfect shape that he looked for in a partner for the night and about as tall as him. She had bright blonde hair flowing down to her hips, hugging her wet body tightly. She had big, pale red eyes and plump pink lips that pouted out. Her arms were folded across her well-endowed chest to make it look bigger than it already was. She had a figure that Hans wouldn't have wanted to change in a million years.

But because Hans did not know who she was, and because she was in _his_ bathroom, he had to react. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the tiled wall behind her. She yelped in pain and her ears flattened…And then it clicked. This was Schrodinger?!

"Schrodinger…?" Hans asked, unsure of whether or not it really _was_ her or not. The woman's face lit up and she let her arms rest on his outstretched one. Hans pulled his hand from her neck and relaxed a bit.

"And you were expecting the priestess? Naughty Captain!" she scolded, wagging her finger back and forth. Hans groaned and sat down with his back against the shower wall. _Das ist nicht going to be gut…_Hans put his hands on his head and yanked at his hair. How in God's name was this happening to him?! Wasn't he a normal werewolf? Schrodinger knelt down in front of him and leaned forward, looking at his closed eyes. She didn't know that her chest was against his and that it was having certain _embarrassing_ effects on him. Hans' eyes snapped open and he looked down at Schrodinger. She looked completely innocent, as if she didn't know what her _new_ body was doing to parts of him at the moment. How was he supposed to know that she was a shape-shifter?!

He tried to rid himself of his embarrassing disposition, but nothing he thought of could help him. He tried dead kittens, nuns, _old_ women, burning churches, guns, battle, explosions…that wasn't helping much. Luckily, he saw that Schrodinger was completely oblivious to the changes in his body and was still staring up at him with a confused look on her face. With Schrodinger on her knees and leaning onto him, hands on his shoulders, Hans could see down the curve of her back to her artfully curved backside. Hans' hands moved against his will and his arms followed in unison. He wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her body to his, bringing her head in line with his.

He raised a hand to the back of her head and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated and lustful kiss. He couldn't stop his body, no matter how hard he tried to bend his will against his instincts, it wasn't working. The feeling of Schrodinger's current form against his was too much for him to bear. He hadn't had anything like this happen to him in over four decades! He slipped his tongue past the barrier of her teeth and lips and began to caress her tongue with his own. She moaned huskily, running her hands down his chest. Hans pulled her more tightly against him and stopped her hands. He still had control over a few of his actions. He wasn't taking Schrodinger's innocence. Even though she was of legal age, she was still his comrade and he didn't want to hurt her unless she was positively sure that she wanted to. Besides, having a pregnant comrade on a mission would make things _way_ more difficult than they already were.

Hans leaned back for a moment, taking a much needed breath for his body. His heart was pounding and his lungs were screaming at him for fresh air. He realized that he was panting already, something very uncommon for the werewolf. He _never_ panted until he was through, so this was something that bothered him already. What was happening to him? He looked at Schrodinger, who was panting worse than he was. He chest was heaving against his body and her core was very hot. Hans would have, if it were any other woman in the world, slammed their hips together and been done with it. But this was Schrodinger, the only person with more inner turmoil than someone placed in an insane asylum. And she was the last of his _closest_ family.

So he head to bear with it for now, and take the verbal beating from the priestess when he got out of the shower. He wondered briefly for a moment if it was all worth it to hold back and not take Schrodinger like this. But a second look at her glazed eyes and bright red blush told him that it was. She was family after all, even if he was stretching the meaning of the word to its very limit.

"Hey Captain?" she asked. Hans arched an eyebrow.

"Ja?"

"You kissed me, _again_," she said with a smirk. Hans shook his head and kissed her once more.

* * *

_A/N: Warning, this Schrodinger is not permanent._


	10. Before the Night

Hans began to make his breakfast the next morning, trying to forget the disturbing images from last night that were swimming about his mind. Food usually drew his attention for the most part, enabling him to forget about thing he didn't want to have fresh in his mind, but that wasn't the case for this kind of thought. All he could think about while he was making his breakfast was a naked, transformed, Schrodinger on top of him in the shower. He shivered with the thoughts that came next, even when he managed to push them away. Marian had literally beaten him out of the apartment and he had slept on the roof so as not to incur her wrath again. Yes, Marian was like Heinikel alright, she could hit just as hard!

Hans turned off the stove and flipped his bacon strips onto an awaiting plate. They landed on the napkin and he wrapped them up, letting all of the bacon grease soak into the napkins and leave him with better food. His mother used to do this when she cooked bacon over an open fire. He missed his mother, and his father. Both of them had been good people. His father, Craft Lawrence, had been a wealthy merchant and a human. His mother, Horo, had been a wolf-god of the harvest. Hans didn't know how _he_ had come out as a werewolf, but he had nonetheless. His mother had been short, with long hair and big dog ears like Schrodinger. On a way, Schrodinger reminded him of his mother. Except his mother had been given by God, a tail.

Hans didn't know his parents very well, because they had died when he was young, leaving him to fend for himself. He had done very well during the reign of Vlad Dracula the Impaler, and even met the No Life King once while the man was on a campaign against the Turks. More than once Hans had been able to help the Wallachian king win during a series of battles using guerilla warfare and raiding Turkish camps during the night when the moon was full. He had gotten a golden ring emblazoned with the seal of Wallachia for his efforts, and he had lost it a century after Dracula's beheading while fighting in Denmark for the Holy Roman Empire. He wished he still had the ring. It had meant a lot to him at the time.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he returned to the task at hand, devouring his breakfast. He slid his bacon strips off of the plate and into his bowl, where there were more bacons strips waiting for him to devour. He let out a content sigh, seeing as there was nobody to hear it because the two girls he was staying with were currently sound asleep, one in a comfortable bed, the other on an uncomfortable couch with _Hans'_ greatcoat draped over her small body. Schrodinger had, somewhere during the night, reverted to her 'normal' form and fallen into a seemingly endless slumber, snoring and drooling all over his _only_ set of Hellsing-style clothes.

But all was calm for right now as he sat down on the floor and rested the bowl of bacon on his chest. He could finally relax for a while, because surveillance of the warehouse and the surrounding area didn't start for another eighteen hours. It was about six in the morning right now. He had to investigate the surrounding area after midnight to avoid any suspicious movements from the police. They already didn't like him for taking off four of their prisoner's fingers and interrogating him with 'unorthodox' methods. Hell, it had only been two hundred years ago that these methods were considered common practice by the entire world! Humans were troublesome creatures indeed.

He munched on a few strips of bacon, letting his mind wander to more pleasant parts of his memory for a while. He thought of his mother and his father for a long while, stopping all other thoughts from invading his mind. He thought back to the one day where had seen other werewolves besides his family. There had been a little girl with the other family, two pure werewolves and their pure werewolf daughter. The girl's name was Arisia, a smiling, ditsy girl with stark black hair and bright blue eyes. She had been fun to play tag with for the day, the whole day with nothing else to do than run around in a wide, open field and laugh and enjoy themselves. Of course, he'd let her win a few times because she was a girl.

That had been a great day, and it almost brought tears to his eyes. His past wasn't tortured or terrible, but it was rather unpleasant. Most of the time, he had been struck by misfortune of some kind, like having his parents murdered by the very same people who had killed Dracula. He had nothing against Alucard, nothing at all. He just had a dislike for what he had become, a dog of a human and monster to his own race. Yes, he could understand dealing with those vampires who did not live up to his high standards…but you had to draw the line somewhere. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it.

And so, gritting his teeth, he reached up and grabbed his bacon strip from Schrodinger's hand and growled menacingly. The short girl pulled her hand back and whimpered softly. Hans could never be beaten when it came to protecting a meal, except by his deceased mother. She had been the only person in all six hundred and thirty eight years of his life that could steal anything from him during a meal. She was a sneaky woman!

"Not fair captain! You get all this food and I get none!" Schrodinger protested. Hans thought that it must be a little hard for her because in Millennium, there had always been meals ready for the troops and officers in the morning, afternoon, and evening. There were even late-night snacks for he and Schrodinger, which is really how they had met for the first time.

"Yes, it's fair. I made my food. You get the priestess to make yours and take a nap. We're going to be up all night," he shot back hotly. He snapped a few bacon strips between his teeth and Schrodinger rolled on top of him, a smirk on her face.

"Was that pertaining to our main mission or to a more _personal_ mission?" Hans pushed her off of him and growled. He didn't like it when she pointed out even the most vague innuendos he said. It was getting on his nerves, even though he didn't show it much. Schrodinger stood up and put a finger to her bottom lip in a curious manner. She was still dressed in nothing but her undergarments and Hans' greatcoat, but it wasn't that odd for now. The werewolf had gotten used to her wearing so little around the apartment in the past few days. Even though their last shower had been…_less_ than wanted. She was such a confusing girl, and much like most women.

Hans took his bowl of bacon and sat up, running a hand through his hair as he got to his feet and yawned almost silently. He wasn't very tired, but he did feel like he needed to relax. He had work to do right now, but it wasn't surprising. In South America, years before the attack on London, he'd been planning the assault day and night for weeks with Doc and the Major. It had been a very _interesting_ attack to plan, because the Major had no objective in mind other than the destruction of the British capital and the populace of said city. Hans didn't know that it was all to slay one vampire and that the Major had expected everyone to be killed, even himself. That was something that disturbed Hans more than most things did.

He stuffed more bacon into his mouth and Schrodinger put two poptarts into the toaster, mumbling something about life being unfair and about her always getting the shit end of the stick. Hans merely set his bowl on the kitchen countertop and finished off what was left of his tasty meal. He'd had enough for this morning now. After last night, he had worked up quite an appetite! He watched as Schrodinger poured herself a glass of milk and her poptarts began to blacken on the edges. After she smelled the smoke, she immediately flipped the spring up and the poptarts were immediately jettisoned from the machine and hit the countertop.

"Ya know, the fire alarm isn't an oven timer. Take the damned things out before you burn this place down," an annoyed, disgruntled voice said with a sorely-stifled yawn. Hans looked back to find Marina in her undergarments, hand up to her mouth to cover her long yawn. She looked around at Hans and his empty bowl and then back at Schrodinger, who was whining about her burnt breakfast.

"Marian! Please make me something to eat!" she begged, on her knees in a praying position. Marian looked at her with an expression that said exactly, 'don't mess with be because I just woke up' and her eyes gave the…older girl the same look. She yawned again and adjusted her bra. _Great, now there's two of them_, Hans thought bitterly to himself. Two half-naked girls were now in the same room as him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He almost swore. But he simply sat down at the kitchen counter with his arms behind the back of the chair and slumped lazily. Marian turned back to him and ruffled her hair. She had a very frizzy bed-head that was literally all over the place. For having such a nice figure, she really did look like she didn't like herself. She looked like she wanted to cut off all of her deep chestnut-brown hair.

"Save it. _Jungfrau_ couldn't cook if she vanted to," he said. Marian grabbed him by the neck and held her golden cross-pistol up to his temple.

"What was that? I bet you're a virgin too, monster. Who would make love to you?" she asked. Hans flared with anger and pinned Marian to the wall by her neck. He threw her gun to the floor and slipped a hand down between the priestess' legs.

"Ju have how many men to carry on the line of your race, a few billion? I cannot carry on my race any longer, because I cannot impregnate a human and have her bear a verevolf. I am the last of my kind human. Ju have no idea what kind of vorld I live in vith this knowledge, that my race dies vith me. And I am no Jungfrau, I have bedded more women than you think I can, all of them villing for it," he growled angrily. His fangs were clearly visible and his eyes were more lupine than human. He wanted nothing more than to rip this woman apart and be done with it.

"Hmmm, getting interesting , no kapitan?" Schrodinger mused from behind the counter, hungrily eating her _burnt_ poptarts as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Marian and Hans both glared, but the cat-girl simply tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"While we're on the subject of our pasts, I wanna say something! I wasn't always a girl!" she said, chomping down on her breakfast. Hans growled so loud that he could hear movement in the apartment next to theirs. But he was a bit confused. She could change genders too?

"Vas was das?" Hans growled. Schrodinger grinned widely.

"Yeah, one day Doc said that I had to get a shot unless I didn't have the balls for it! So I thought that I was a girl…and I was…am…am now? He freaked out though, and it was funny! And I stayed a girl so long I don't know what it's like to be a boy anymore, so I'm a girl! I didn't get my shot either! Hehe! Funny, right?" Both Hans and Marian simply stared at the former boy with strange looks in each of their gazes.

"Moron…" Marian whispered under her breath. Hans shook his head.

"She is," he replied almost at a whisper. Schrodinger's ears actually went down and she lost her grin. She pouted out her bottom lip and sniffled.

"I am not a moron! Take it back!" she cried, leaping forward and grabbing Hans around the waist. Hans let Marian down to the ground and she hugged him tightly, relishing the fact that Hans was defenseless because he couldn't hit Marian and he couldn't get Schrodinger away from him or else she would cry her eyes out. The werewolf growled at Marian, his fangs flashing out again. He put his forehead to hers and she smirked, raising her knee to his hip seductively.

"You shouldn't say such things about a little girl," she cooed, winking down at Schrodinger. The girl stared up at the less-than-innocent priestess with a blank look of confusion. Hans was at the point of transforming and tearing them both into bloody ribbons, both of his fists clenched so tightly that he was cutting his palms with his fingernails. Why was his master so cruel as to have him sent here with two women?! He walked, but it was rather clumsy, having to dodge everything in his path with two women clinging to his body. He made his way to the shower and stripped down to his boxers. He stepped into the shower, and before they could do anything, turned on the _freezing cold_ water. Both of them screamed in fright and let go of him, quickly leaving him to his own effects as they hissed and made death threats. Hans could do nothing but shake his head as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He closed the door and sighed. Tonight was going to suck! He was going to have to do all the surveillance by himself at this rate!


	11. Es kocht die Eifersucht

_A/N: Dedicated to Metropolis Kid. His fics have been my nine muses.

* * *

_

Hans strode down a back alley and sighed. The constant chatter of his tiny microphone was getting thoroughly annoying as of late. Marian and Schrodinger had started a very displeasing argument over which one of them was the _sexiest_ one. Schrodinger had transformed and exhausted herself for a few minutes and declared herself the victor. Marian said she was cheating. And so started the argument, which was causing Hans' blood to boil to an extreme. He was so fed up with this crap!

But being a werwwolf, he was rather tunnel-minded and was able to stay on task. All he had to do was get to the warehouse and check the place out for himself. If the terrorist had been lying, he'd get a sniper rifle from his master's master's master and make the man's brains wallpaper of a jail cell with one single shot. Then his vengeance would be complete, lead lost and path split into a million pieces again. He groaned. This was his only ticket to getting back home without two lecherous comrades all over him when he came out of the shower. His life under his new master was so much worse than his life alone!

"Jungfrau, Varrant Officer, shut up and stay quiet. Vat do you see?"

"Nothing much, just a few people here and there," Marian replied.

"I have something!" Schrodinger declared proudly. Hans wanted to stick his finger in his ear to protect it from the loud voice. "I see someone with bright yellow bubblegum outside the warehouse. He's sitting down though," she said. Hans growled for her to shut up and continued on his way. Schrodinger was useless and Marian was probably on the wrong side of the building. Damn everything, this was too much for him to do on his own. He was going to have to get inside the warehouse to see what was going on. He could hear faint music coming from inside, odd for an empty warehouse.

He hopped a broken fence and made his way across the street and to the front of the warehouse. God, this music was so loud. There was nobody at the door…odd for a secret arms depot for a vampire organization. Maybe the perfect hiding place really was out in the open, like disguising this place as a rave club. Now that was sneaky. Hans was glad he had a smart opponent, and that they could use a bit of strategy to throw him off. His kill wouldn't be that easy to get if they were sneaky like this, and he was just fine with that…

"Not huete nacht!" he eeked out in a whining tone, rather uncommon for him. It really _was_ a rave party here, drugs, strobe lights, alcohol, drunk teens, morons, drug addicts, and much more! He swore and entered the rave club, apparently serving a double purpose for the time being. And if the man had lied, he was going to be thinking his life over on a prison wall. The werewolf made his way to the edges of the crowd, where there were tables and a DJ playing music, music that Hans could recognize as a band he actually liked. They were just starting the song _Eifersucht_ by _Rammstein_. He grinned and made his way through the crowd, a number of foreign beverages spilling on his greatcoat. He could care less for the moment, for there was a great song playing, his favorite one besides _Tier_.

"**Bin ich schooner, zerschneid mir das Gesicht. Bin ich starker, brich feige mein Genick. Bin ich klüger, töte mich und iss mein Hirn. Hab ich dein Weib? Töte mich und iss mich ganz auf. Dann iss mich ganz auf!**" **(**_I am more handsome, cut up my face. I am stronger, break my neck cowardly. I am smarter, kill me and eat my brain. Do I have your wife? Kill me and eat me up completely. Then eat me up completely._**)** Hans made his way to the middle of the crowd with a grin. He was going to get something out of this place for tonight. He really needed something to play music, because it never sounded as good in his head. The werewolf examined the huge room.

He found that there was a second story to this place, a number of metal-rib staircases reaching up to them. He headed for the nearest one and made his was up the stairs noisily. He found three teens popping pills and he loomed over them, growling like a wolverine. How could humans do such things to their own bodies?! Hans only had a huge scar on his body because a Frenchman had rammed a silver _bullet_ into him near his heart. He refused to believe that it was actually a Jew's silver _tooth_ that had almost killed him. He saw the teens look up at him and laugh as hard as their bodies would allow.

"What're you, a fuckin' Nazi! You look like you got some guns under that coat!" one of them yelled through his laughing. Hans immediately reached into his greatcoat and pulled out his Mauser C96, grabbing the boy by the wrist and holding him over the side of the stairs. He still laughed. Hans put his gun to the boy's head and growled, causing his victim to pale and drop the bottle of pills on the ground.

"Get out of here," Hans growled menacingly, He dropped the boy and his friends went down the stairs to help their comrade. Hans continued to the second floor and looked around. This was more of a bar up here, rather odd because most bars were on the first floor. He walked over to a table and sat down. He scanned the people up here, most of them not even drinking, only two junkies up here shooting drugs through needles. It made Hans sick to see these humans do such things to themselves. How could they pervert their bodies in such a manner?!

"Any room for little old me?" a voice asked from behind the werewolf. Hans narrowed his eyes and growled, slowly turning his head to find that there was a woman in a deep crimson dress with black swirls on it. The was slim, strong, and looked rather appealing. Hans only noted this subconsciously mind you. He wasn't like that perverted Frenchman. The woman looked to be about twenty three and had stark black hair and deep, shining blue eyes. She wore a slight smile and held two beers in her hands. Hans motioned for her to sit down if she wanted to. But there was something about her, unsettling.

"**Bin ich ehrlicher, beiß mir die Zunge ab. Bin ich reicher, dann nimm mir alles. Bin ich mutiger, töte mich und iss mein Herz. Hab ich dein Weib, töte mich und iss. Mich ganz auf, dann iss mich ganz auf. Doch leck den Teller ab!**" **(**_I am more honest, bite off my tongue. I am richer, take everything from me. I am more courageous, kill me and eat my heart. Do I have your wife? Kill me and eat me up completely. Then eat me up completely. But lick up the plate._**)** The woman sat down next to Hans at the small, circular table and the werewolf easily flicked the cap off of the bottle. But he didn't drink anything from it as the woman, flicking off the cap much like him, drank up and almost finished her beer. She set it down gently and smiled at him, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them.

"So, what brought you here tonight? You looking for a good time, because we have a few rooms out back for that kind of thing…" Hans shook his head and the woman shrugged.

"**Es kocht die Eifersucht.**" **(**_Jealousy is cooking_**)**

"Well, if you don't like the average woman, then I'll let you see what every man has tried and failed to get. It'll cost you though," she said with a smirk, leaning forward to accentuate her already-impressive bust. Hans narrowed his gaze even further and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his greatcoat. He sipped at his beer, nothing odd. He had expected something like a drug to be in it. Humans were such a perverse race!

"Nein," he replied stoically. The woman finished off her drink and leaned forward, a light smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Then what do you want? If it's not a woman, then what could you have come here for? I see you're not one of those raving idiots out there listening to this kind of music, the music that _I_ enjoy. They'd much rather listen to something that ruins one's mind. I want to enjoy a party, not suffer through it. Or could it be something more _valuable_?" she said slyly, hinting to what Hans was about to say. The werewolf stared at her for a long time, trying to find out what was so unsettling, familiar even, about this woman. He felt like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"I vant information," he said, sipping at his drink again. The woman smirked lightly and winked before replying.

"You'll have to play with me to get it," she mused, wagging her finger back and forth. Hans stood up and walked away, hearing a dissatisfied whimper coming from the woman's lips. He wasn't about to have sex with a stranger to get information on a lead that seemed hopelessly impossible to follow up on. This was all for naught, so he decided to leave it at this and go back to the jail for a last question. He buttoned up his greatcoat and left the warehouse, where he found a man chewing bright yellow gum, and elongated canines. _Ein vampire_, Hans thought bitterly as he walked past the pale man without a word. He touched his hand to the microphone on his jaw and reported to his comrades.

"Get to the prison. We have a last question for our prisoner," he said. Immediately, Marian was on the move and Schrodinger was already half way there using her innate ability to teleport anywhere she wanted to be, and change genders, and transform into whatever shape she wanted. Hans broke into a run and Schrodinger's voice emerged from the mike and into his ear.

"Kapitan, you can go back now."

"Eh?" Marian asked, clearly confused. Hans ran even faster and made it to the police station in a few more minutes to find Schrodinger sitting on the steps with an apologetic look on her face. Marian joined them a few moments later.

"Game over, lead lost," Schrodinger said, ears moving downwards in utter frustration and misery. Hans walked past her and into the police station. There were eight policemen crowded around a holding cell and Hans pushed a few of them out of the way to reveal a rather displeasing sight. There, in the small cell, hung his last lead to the arms depot, nailed to the wall with large steel spikes like he was on a cross. There was a passage written in blood on either side of him. It read: _To you dogs that hunt us. We are the greatest foe of the Christian Nations and shall proclaim our displeasure against its holiest icon. The hammer or our wrath falls upon that which fails to deliver justice to all._

Hans could do nothing but curse and notice that there was something out of place here, something that he had seen not to long ago. There was a bright yellow wad of gum on the underside of the bench in the cell. Hans turned away and walked back out the front door. Marian arched an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked cluelessly.

"He's dead," Hans replied, walking silently off towards their apartment. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. But all Hans could think about was that woman. Who…who was she? He clenched his fists tightly. How did she see his inner intentions so easily? _Hans_ was supposed to read people like a book, not the other way around.

Es kocht die Eifersucht...

Jealousy is cooking...

* * *

_A/N: Alright, Rammstein and their producers, record company, whatever owns the lyrics to this song. I am using it for fun only, not to say that it's mine. I support Rammstein though, because they're a great band. Anyway, bold is the actual song lyrics and italicized is the translation. Hope you enjoyed, and review please. I worked hard to write this for you, so I would like your input on it. Once again, dedicated to Metropolis Kid. _


	12. To Do the Unthinkable

Hans lay back on his small couch and swore heavily, causing the priestess to frown and glare at him. Hans didn't care at all right now, because those damned vampires had gotten to their only lead only minutes early. The corpse had still been bleeding when he had arrived, and Schrodinger hadn't touched it at all. He slammed his fist down on a cushion and growled. He needed something to eat. The smell of that place was all over him, and he needed to get his greatcoat cleaned as well. There was a drycleaner down the street, so he'd be able to get everything done tomorrow and return to the warehouse, now a club, tomorrow evening and conduct a more thorough search of the area.

But for now, he wanted something more in his stomach than alcohol and the bad taste of drugs. He took off his greatcoat and folded it over the back of a kitchen chair and Marian covered her nose with her hand, shaking her head.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" she asked. Hans shook his head and began to cook up a big bowl of grits and some eggs. He didn't have much of a taste for bacon right now, because he still had some in his stomach from this afternoon. While he made his two o' clock breakfast, Schrodinger sat down and scratched behind her ears with her foot. Hans tried to ignore the _flexible_ reference that ran through his head. He looked around for some extra things to make for his comrades, who were no doubt going to complain and whine about having to make their own food.

Over the years, Hans had grown used to being a cook for several military units he served with over the past six hundred years. In Millennium, he had been forced to show the cooks how to make his food, threatening to make bacon strips out of their skin if they messed up, all dictated by Schrodinger though. He hadn't talked once under Millennium's service, because it was never needed. He always had Schrodinger there to dictate what he wanted done if it was needed. He sighed and opened the fridge with his foot, reaching in and grabbing a steak. He pulled out the necessary supplies and began to cook that up too. The meal was rather quiet that night, no one wanting to bring up the fact that their only lead was pinned to a prison cell with an enigmatic message written in his own blood all over that same wall. Hans didn't say a single word the whole night.

* * *

The next day had been uneventful and the evening was fast approaching. Hans dressed out in full Hessing uniform and Schrodinger clambered onto his back and hugged his neck to keep her up on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his chest, but Hans successfully ignored her for now. She wasn't very heavy, so she was just getting a free ride to the warehouse. Hans knew that he had to find something tonight. This was the longest mission he'd ever been on, and he wanted to end it quickly. This was his fifth day in Jerusalem, and he was already wanting to return home!

Hans and his two noisy comrades made their way down the street at a Hans' quick pace. Schrodinger hummed a tune happily as she enjoyed not having to walk as fast as Hans. She didn't have to walk at all! Marian on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble keeping up with the inexhaustible werewolf and was breathing heavily by the time she was at her position on a rooftop across the street from the front entrance of the warehouse-nightclub. She reported that there was nothing suspicious on the outside and Schrodinger leapt to the roof and snuggled into a corner where she could keep her lazy eyes on the back entrance of the building and feed Hans useless information like last night.\

Hans entered the warehouse and immediately, his ears were assaulted with a thunderous tone of again, Rammstein. It was odd that a rave club, whatever this place was, would play the same band twice in two nights. In Hans' experience and from watching the news, rave clubs usually changed what they played sometimes as many as five times in a night! There werewolf pushed druggies and drunk teens out of the way and got to the stairs as he had done last night. He saw the three teens drinking on the platform at the half way mark of the stairs. Hans growled as he walked past them. At least they weren't popping pills…

Hans sat down at the same table and looked out over the crowd. He needed to find that woman again and he needed to get information from her as quickly as possible. He didn't know how much time he had left before the next transaction between the vampires and their terrorist buyers. He didn't even know for sure if this was the right place at all, and that made his enthusiasm for this mission drop to an all time low. He might have to start back from the beginning with only a vague picture of a building to help him out. This was such an ill-fated operation.

"I see you came back! Care for another drink?" the woman from last night asked. Hans turned around and took a beer from her, not caring right now what kind it was. He got about a quarter of the way through his drink before he set it down and spoke with the woman again. He hoped that the circumstances for him getting information would be different this time. He didn't want to have to waste his time tonight as well.

"I need information," Hans said coldly, staring out over the crowd to avoid the woman's stare. She giggled like she knew something he didn't.

"I already told you." She leaned in close to Hans' ear. "You'll have to play with me for it," she repeated huskily. It was last night all over again, and Hans audibly groaned as the words escaped her lips. There werewolf looked down at the ground and sighed deeply with frustration.

"One question," he said. The woman tilted her had to the side.

"One hour," she replied with a smirk, downing the second half of her drink. Hans clenched his fists and raised his left hand to his temple, pressing the com button.

"Schrodinger, stell das der mikrofon," he said apologetically. Schrodinger's comm. link went out and Hans sighed.

"Hans?" Marian asked worriedly. The werewolf smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning off his own mike. HE turned to the woman in front of him, a sly look on her face. Hans stood up and she sprang to her feet and hooked her arm in his. She practically dragged him down a dark hallway and threw open a latched door. She pushed Hans in and he looked around, hoping that he could find something to tie her up with so that he could get information the way _he_ wanted to. He could try it like he had with the priestess, or he could try like the terrorist. Either way would yield the same result, hopefully.

Hans decided that pinning her down was good enough, seeing that everything in the lavishly-furnished room was too fragile to use as a bind. Hans turned around, but the woman was already against him, forcing to look straight down at her. She was only a few inches shorter than him, but the difference was evident, just about as much as his new master.

"What's your name stranger? I've never seen you before last night," she questioned. Hans stayed silent, grabbing the woman by the neck and pinning her to the wall. He prepared to use whatever means necessary to get the information he needed. Raping her wasn't an option, not now at least. But as Hans was about to begin, the woman began to remover his hand from her neck with one hand! Hans was completely taken aback and then thrown to the ground, where he was soon pounced upon and a knife pressed firmly against his throat. The woman glared daggers at him before growling.

"I dunno what the hell you are, but you're not human, I can see that much. Let's see if you're a vampire." Hans managed to pushed her up far enough to remove the knife from his neck, but it was soon plunged into his arm and he howled in pain and anguish. It was a silver blade! The woman removed the knife from his arm to stab again, but fire spurted from the wound, as a result of his combustible blood when it came into contact with silver. Hans saw that his assailant was staring at him, wide-eyed and mouth gaping. She looked like she had seen a ghost, or something of the like.

She dropped the knife to the floor and sat back, unknowingly still straddling Hans' hips as her arms hung down to her sides. She began to cry, still staring at Hans as hot tears streaked down her cheeks. The werewolf was completely dumbfounded. Wasn't she a vampire though? With such strength, she had to be one. She wasn't a werewolf, because he was the only one left…

"You're…like me. You're a werewolf…you have to be! No one else on earth could do that with blood and silver! I've found one, I've found another werewolf!" she cried, hugging Hans to her chest so tightly that he was having trouble breathing. Was this woman really a werewolf?

"You…are…a?" Hans managed to eek out. His head was spinning. Had he really just found the only other werewolf in the world by mistake?! The woman cried into his chest and Hans tried to move. But his body wouldn't respond, his entire form still in shock from what she had just said. Hans, he had finally found one of his own kind. He had finally found the one person who could keep his race alive, the last werewolf besides himself. And better yet, this was a female, so the possibility was very high that Hans' race could actually survive past him.

"I'm a werewolf, fangs, wolf form, bloodlust and all. How did I ever find you?" she asked, looking up at him through teary eyes. Hans wrapped his arms around her and growled lightly, signifying that he was through playing around and ready to get down to business. He still had a mission to complete, information to get from her.

"I need information," he said, this time less stoically. He knew what the answer was already.

"And hour an answer," the woman replied happily as they moved to the bed, Hans ripping through her dress like it was a Japanese rice-paper door. The woman snapped all the buttons of Hans' greatcoat as she removed the garment from his body and her fingers traced every part of his torso.

"You're a lot more built than I imagined my partner would be. I'm so lucky to have found you," she said, removing her lacy black bra. Hans unbuckled his belt and the woman finished with her garment, throwing it to the floor. Hans brought her back down to him and locked her in his arms, crushing her lips with his own. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he did the same, resulting in his tongue being bitten severely. He bit hers as well. Her blood tasted good. He felt her moan and the vibrations drowned him in pleasure. Her hands moved to finished with his belt and Hans grinned.

"Your name?" Hans asked. Damn, that just cost him an extra hour! She finished with his pants and her hands slipped beneath the rim of his boxers. He heard a ringing in his ears and didn't hear what she answered to him.

"My name is _Arisia_, and I want your name by the end of tonight. The funny thing is though, you look a lot like my brother……_Hans_." Meanwhile in the main part of the warehouse, the music still played at deafening volume.

"**Er liebt die schwesterund von hinten. Der fisch frisst sich zum mund die kiemen blutig noch vom saugen. An den roten großen augen**. **Laichzeit, es ist laichzeit.**" **(**Find out what this means at your own risk. I'm only going to tell you that it's the second set of lines for _Laichzeit by Rammstein._**)

* * *

**

_A/N: Dedicated to Hans Gunsche, because he deserves to get laid after forty years. Oh, and if you haven't already guessed, Hans is about to do the unthinkable…_


	13. Choices for the Future

Hans yawned so noisily that he effectively woke himself up with the usually light gesture that he was tired. God, he was exhausted still from last night with this woman, whose name he had yet to receive. She had told him last night, but he couldn't remember what it was. He sat up as quietly as he could and looked to his right, where there was a snoring woman next to him, her hand still clutching his hair like she had been after her fourth orgasm. Hans didn't think she would be able to go that far, being a virgin after all. He had seen the blood, and heard her cry out in pain as they first connected, driving down to the hilt. Hans stretched his weary arms and then relaxed a little.

He could tell, just by being a werewolf, that it was about five in the morning and the club was still in full swing, the smell of alcohol reaching even through the thick door. There werewolf settled back against the headboard and the woman's hand fell to his lap gently. Hans began to remove her from him, but she simply stroked him hard again and smirked, her snoring instantly gone. She shot open her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes still laughing at him for some strange reason. Hans grabbed her hand, but she squeezed him and he felt pain and pleasure shoot through his body.

"I still need an answer," Hans said, almost wishing he hadn't the second the words left his mouth.

"It'll cost you, and you understand that it'll cost more than last night. I only got two hours, and you asked three questions." Hans glared at her. Even though this was for his race, she was still extorting his time, precious time that could be used to find and slay the vampires who sought to destroy the church outright. He wanted to throttle this woman into giving him the answers, but her physical prowess rivaled his own, even though she looked a little fragile with such a slim build. He saw a small birth mark on the back of her right shoulder…but only one person had black hair, blue eyes, and a mark shaped like a wolf's head…

"Was ist your name?"

"I told you that already, but because it's not that hard to answer, I'll tell you for free, just after you give me yours."

"Hans," he stated. The woman's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Sheer horror filled her gaze

"A…Arisia…" she replied dumbly. Hans almost fell out of the bed and stared, wide-eyed, at the woman, whom he had thought to be a stranger earlier, and now knew was his sister. _Oh God, vat have I done?!_ He turned away, and for the first time in many years, blushed. Arisia flushed a deep crimson and put a hand on Hans' shoulder to comfort him. He merely blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"God hast cursed me!" Hans practically cried as he buried his face in his hands in a vain attempt to escape his embarrassment. Hans knew that it was preserving his race, and that was much greater than this. But his morals towards the laws set by his ancestors stated that one could _not_, under any circumstances, bed another of their close family. For God's sake, this was his sister! Not only was he breaking ancient law, he was ripping to shreds his very moral essence, and over what? One night of lustful pleasure? Hans felt more shamed than ever before. He clenched his fists and growled deeply with regret and embarrassment. How could this have happened?

"Hans…if I had known…you had known…this…" she stammered, but it didn't help. Hans sighed with deep regret.

"What's done is done…and you vill bear a child. Come vit me, and I'll think of a vay to progress from here," he said calmly, head swimming with the thought that he had just impregnated his _sister_ with a new generation of werewolves. God was probably putting him on the 'send to hell' list right about now. Hans had never been a devout Christian, not in the least, but werewolves and God had been closely intertwined, because it was by God's grace that they had survived through the Teutonic purges of their race almost into extinction.

One day, God was having them hunted like animals, brutally slain and tortured for years until there were only a few hundred left on earth, all fleeing ancient Germany and Russia to other areas, like Denmark, Sweden, and Wallachia, and south to the Balkans and Italy. God had saved Hans' parents by raining fire from the sky and bringing in winter during the summer season of Germany. How it had happened, God was the only explanation. Hans was born because God had saved his people hundreds of years ago, only a few decades before he had been birthed.

"But, you're my brother…and this isn't allowed by law, ancient law. Hans…I can't love you," she said apologetically. Hans groaned.

"I am not asking you to love me. I'm asking you to bear children to continue our race. Law will punish us for preserving our race, then so be it. Our sacrifice for their future," Hans stated grimly, knowing what awaited him when he did actually kick the bucket. Thing did not look good for him. Oh well, at least he'd meet all his old comrades in Hell, where he was going for what he had to do to his sister. God was so cruel to twist his fate in such a manner! But he was willing to go to Hell for his race, even if it was God's fault. It was still God's choice to let him find another werewolf, even if it was his sister…

"Well, if you're gonna do this for _our_ kids, then I guess we'll have to love each other. But that still doesn't mean that you're off the hook. An hour a question, I'm not a charity you know," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Hans was completely taken by surprise. What was she a sex fiend?!

"You've got to be kidding," Hans practically pleaded. Arisia showed no sign in her stare that she was kidding, only a slight smirk at either corner of her mouth, her bottom lip pouting out ever so slightly. She turned to him and stretched out, revealing to him the near-perfect form that he had craved so last night, most of last night. Hans didn't think he could do it again at his state, and especially not at five in the morning right now. He was still tired, but his flesh was very willing to continue. The tented sheets that had pooled around his waist revealed to Arisia that her brother's body had no objection to this, and that made her smirk become full-fledged and her eyes to laugh at him once again.

"What about it? You want the manager's name of this club, right?" she asked, tracing his hard erection so slowly and with such a light touch that Hans' body revolted against him and his lust came back ten fold what it had been last night. Indeed, God was so cruel to have his sister act in such a manner towards him.

"Nicht there," Hans said through gritted teeth. Arisia used more force when she pressed down on the head of his heavily throbbing member. Hans stifled a moan by biting his tongue to bleed. Arisia giggled, her left hand crawling up Hans' toned form.

"Such a big baby. I never thought I'd ever do this for anyone, and I certainly didn't think that my lover would be my brother. We certainly are a pair, aren't we?"

"Stop," Hans barely managed to whisper through his stifled moaning. It was getting too much for him to bear. His body was already beginning to go into an instinctive mode where he wouldn't be in control anymore. He cursed under his breath and decided that he'd had enough of this torture. Sister or no, she was giving him his answers! Whether he had to make her pass out, or go all three hours he needed for his next questions, he was getting what he wanted. Nobody would keep him in the Holy Lands any longer than he had to be here. He could barely stand these lecherous, innocent, torturous, nagging, annoying, lustful, crying, whining, overzealous, idiotic, controlling, evil women anymore!

* * *

Meanwhile, Marian and Schrodinger listened in on everything that was happening, only due to Schrodinger's setting of her microphone on the dresser in the room while Hans was locked in 'the heat of passion' with this woman. Marian was horrified now, seeing as Hans was going at it, _again_, with his own sister! How in the Good Lord's name could he do that?! Marian could understand the circumstances that he was in, have sex with his sister or let his race die our after his generation, but this was a little over the top. She already was bearing his child, or was at least impregnated after so many rounds last night. God was going to strike them both down for sure.

Schrodinger on the other hand, grinned happily as she heard the _intimate_ noises and moaning from her own microphone, a spare that Marian didn't know about. She hummed a tune as she listened in on the scene that her eyes couldn't imagine. If only she wasn't so innocent, then she'd be able to imagine what was happening. Schrodinger wasn't frustrated, only a little confused. How did a woman get pregnant? Surely not through kissing, she hoped. Schrodinger didn't want to be pregnant from _kissing_ Hans in the shower after her rather embarrassing transformation onto the woman she thought Hans wanted her to be.

The cat-werewolf-girl stretched out over the large bed, which she had all to herself right now seeing as Marian was in the kitchen doing something else, probably listening in on this as well with her own microphone. Hans really hadn't gotten much out of Arisia last night except for moans and a lot of screaming that sounded like she was being tickled to death. Schrodinger wanted to know what was going on, so she stood up and walked into the kitchen where Marian was leaned over the counter, one hand to her ear to drown out any outside noise and the other with knuckles wrapping on the countertop. She looked positively furious, and Schrodinger stuffed her mike into her pocket, buttoning up the bottom button on her shirt so that she looked a tiny bit decent.

"Sister Marian, what are you listening to?" Schrodinger asked with sly innocence all over her tone. The priestess gave her a sideways glance and shugged.

"Hans and his sister doin- NO! I mean I'm listening to some sports broadcast!" she said, a bright red blush all over her face as she took the microphone from her ear and smiled sheepishly.

"What sport? Who's winning?" Schrodinger asked curiously. Marian was lying through her teeth! How fun that she tried to hide it! But then again, why would she want to hide the fact that she was hearing Hans kiss his sister? That wasn't so bad, was it?

"I…I can't understand what they're saying…but…the cheering and yelling keeps me awake! Yeah, that's it!" she said, as if she had just found the perfect excuse. Schrodinger could ell that the priestess was a horrible liar.

"Okay! Can you make me some pancakes? I'm really hungry!" Schrodinger stated as she sat down at the kitchen counter and took the gum out of her mouth that she had forgotten to chew for the past ten minutes while listening in on Hans and his sister. She stuck the wad of gum under the countertop and stuck her mike to it, turning the volume up just enough to hear Hans and his sister going at it again. She was such a smart person! And because she had such big ears, she could hear better than Marian, so the volume was only noticeable to her as well! The priestess was beaten!

_Incest…what a strange ideology_, Schrodinger though to herself. _Having a family with your own family, what's wrong with that?_ Schrodinger's innocence knew no bounds, and yet she seemed that she wasn't so innocent after that night in the shower. Maybe she was missing something here? Maybe not, who knew?

"Sure, pancakes sounds good, how many?" Mentally though, Marian was thanking God for her successful lie. _Dodged a bullet there!_ Marian pulled out the pancake mix Hans had gotten so that she could make herself and Schrodinger something to eat. But she still couldn't get over the fact that Hans was a great cook. Where had he learned to cook at all?

* * *

It was eight in the morning now. Hans law on the bed, sheets lazily thrown just over his body at the waist. He was panting so heavily that his breath felt like he was inhaling glass though his mouth. Arisia was in much the same shape, exhausted beyond normal means. Hans had never felt actual exhaustion before. Yes, he had used the word to describe his state of being, but this was the first time he had been truly exhausted! God, he was a dead man and already going to be sent to the lowest depths of Hell with all of his World War II comrades. His sister gleamed in the pale light of the sun's rays through the thin curtains, but Hans looked messy. Why was it so unfair for women to look good with sweat and men to look horrible?

"That…was good!" Arisia finally said through her heavy panting. She rolled over on Hans' chest, her body slick and letting her easily slid up so that her nose touched his.

"Answers," Hans growled. He wanted to leave this city and never come back as soon as possible. His head still burned with the thoughts of him breaking ancient laws over and over again, time after time after time, but he hoped that it was all for the better. His sister, though she may be of the same flesh and blood as he, was the last remaining werewolf for Hans to continue his race with. Hans saw her as a simple breeding mate, nothing more, or so he tried to fool himself into believing. Actually _loving_ his sister would be something that officially went against Christian law, even though incest was implied as a big no-no!

"Ah, right. What were they? The owner of this club…everything I know about this city's underground…and…what I thought about that last position of yours?" Hans glared so hard that Arisia's little smug grin faded.

"Nicht de last von," Hans growled menacingly, too tired to try and throttle her right now. How was his body in such a state? Even when stabbed just shy of his heart with a silver _bullet_ mind you **(**So Hans thinks**)**, he had been able to laugh himself silly in a fit of joy, thinking that his life of being the last of his kind was over. Now however, he could not even growl properly, as his lungs were preoccupied with keeping his body alive at the moment.

"Sorry, geeze, thought you might find it funny. Okay, so the guy who owns this place? Gregory Steinbeken. The underground? Lots of weapons and religious artifacts smuggled hither thither. What I think about having a vampiric master? I dunno, because I've never had anything against them, save the fact that they constantly abuse their power over humans, but then again, who doesn't abuse power? Oh, and vampires, there's a few in the club right now. Why are you interested in them?" Hans' gaze shot to the door and his teeth turned into fangs. He prepared for a vampire to burst through the door with an army of ghouls behind him…but no one appeared. Hans stayed on guard, but laid back and continued to pant heavily. Three simple hours had made him unable to fight back at all.

"Nothing. Danke for your cooperation," he said after a few moments of simply panting. Arisia kissed his nose and laid her head on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you brother, for being my first. I don't know how I could have gone on without someone to release my pent up feelings on. Six hundred years is a long time to wander aimlessly, especially when you know there's someone out there, waiting for you while you waited for them."

"You were…waiting?" Hans questioned, confused by her choice of words. Was she not searching?

"And…you found me Hans. You found me and saved me," she said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Thank you brother," she managed to finish before bursting into tears. Hans sighed and put his arms around her lazily, keeping a watchful eye on the door. If there really were vampires here, they were an immediate source of danger and had to be questioned…interrogated for answers soon. Hans was running out of time.


	14. Lamiascindo

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Hans could barely tell what was happening to him as a very annoyed angry voice rang through his head like gunfire, and this wasn't pleasing gunfire. It was like a shrill pistol with some malformation making the usually-glorious sound of shells and rounds firing sound like shrieking steel. Hans covered his ears and sat up, the sheets of Arisia's bed pooling at his waist. The werewolf looked around and saw that there were four grown men standing at the door, one of them a pudgy Middle Eastern-looking man with a balding head and thick sunglasses. Hans growled, and Arisia put a hand on his shoulder, pulling herself up to see what was disturbing them.

"Get out of here!" Arisia growled angrily at the intruders. Hans shook his head and growled as well. The three men behind the pudgy one had heavy duty machine guns. Hans had two pistols, but they would do him no good while they were on the floor at the foot of the bed with his other clothes. He still needed to get the buttons from his greatcoat from the floor as well. He looked down at Arisia and she smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Not in the mood you told me! Not tonight, I have important business to get to! What a load of bullshit! You were with _him_, weren't you?" the pudgy man accused, pointing at Hans angrily. The werewolves exchanged glances, Hans' rather annoyed, Arisia's a bit guilty.

"Vas ist going on?" Hans asked his sister, growling at the end. The pudgy man grunted to get their attention.

"So who the hell are you? You some kind of whore like she was _supposed_ to be?" Hans immediately leapt out of bed and grabbed the man by the throat, pinning him to the wall in a flash. His fingers now ended in thick, white claws and his teeth were fangs. He growled like a rabid wolverine.

"How dare you call my sister a whore! I should rip your eyes out and let you watch your own death!" Hans roared, gripping more tightly with every second. He was about to howl like a crazed animal, but the thick muzzle of a heavy P90 nestled itself behind his ear and a stoic voice almost made a demand of him.

"It would be in your best interest to let him down. I'd rather not be forced to make your brains into wallpaper." Hans paid no attention and leaned closer, now able to see the terror in the man's eyes. Arisia yawned lazily as if she were watching something that didn't interest her.

"Oh boys, you can put your guns down. If my brother wanted you or Gregory dead, he'd have slain you all. There's no need to worry, so you can go back to seeing to your lunches. Gregory will be down in a few minutes, depending on his choice of words." The men looked wary, but nodded and left the room. Hans was rather surprised that his sister commanded such power over them, like they were her servants.

"Where are the tanks," Hans growled. The report had failed to mention what _kind_ of vehicles that they were smuggling elsewhere, but the only things strong enough to do any real damage were tanks.

"What tanks? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Tanks, guns, veapons, grenades, explosion-makers, tools of destruction, menace-makers! Ver are they?" Hans growled, raising his left hand threateningly as he tightened his grip around Gregory's neck. The pudgy man cried out.

"I don't know! I haven't a clue what you're talking about! Please, let me go! I don't want to die!" Hans could smell that something was amiss. He looked down and found that the man had wet himself! Oh God, that meant that he was innocent. Guilty persons freaked out, innocent persons went into a self-preservation mode or curled up into a ball like a coward. This man was doing that latter, and it was rather displeasing to have a man's piss on his bare feet. He set Gregory down and growled for him to leave. The man, embarrassed as he was, left without another word, almost in tears from being so frightened. Hans turned to his sister and she smiled back at him.

"Great, you made him wet his pants, what now?"

"I need a shower," Hans said, yawning lightly. Arisia hopped out of bed, well-rested and ready to go. She walked over to a door that Hans hadn't seen before and opened it, revealing a small bathroom with a shower and a bath tub. She grinned.

"We could take a shower, or a bath. Or we could go back to bed. I really don't care, so long as we leave this place in a few hours. I have no intentions of staying here for another night to watch these humans kill themselves with drugs and drown themselves in alcohol. Everyone like the occasional drink and experimenting once in a blue moon, but what takes place here…it's not right. They're committing suicide on a massive scale, not even realizing it. Every morning, there's a corpse on the floor, alcohol poisoning or drug overdose, and they get burned in the basement. We just send 'em down the chute and they get burned up, simple as that it. It makes me sick to see how humans can treat their bodies like that, just because they're in the mood to do so."

"A bath sounds nice," Hans said, walking into the bathroom with Arisia. She put the faucet on full blast and soon, the tub was filled with hot water. She ushered Hans into the tub and got in with him, laying on top of him, chest to chest, nose to nose. She ran her slender fingers through his hair and sighed contently.

"I'm so lucky Hans. Normally, two people couldn't carry on a race due to missing genes. And it would make it worse because we've dipped into our own gene pool, being family and all. But we werewolves, we're different. Not only do our genes never disappear, they change and malform, but not to create malformations on our offspring. Our babies don't get our traits because we are passing on different ones. We're several hundred years old, so that means our kids could have purple hair even, who knows? But anyway, we have the ability to make our kind thrive again, the two of us. We can save ourselves on this earth if we break God's laws. A few hundred years ago, it was commonplace to interbreed with family, but God said that wasn't right. We are breaking His laws, and our own laws, to save ourselves. Does that not merit us to stay on our paths to heaven?"

"No, it doesn't. We have done what no others would have even _thought_ about. Not only are we cursed by our ancestors, we are cursed by God in heaven. There may be no turning back now, but we are doing what is right Arisia. I shouldn't say it, but to save ourselves, we must be damned to the bowls of Hell for the rest of eternity, provided we die eventually. No werewolf has ever lived forever." Arisia kissed Hans' nose and settled in the hot water, steam rising from its murky surface.

* * *

Schrodinger sighed contently as she sat up in bed and poked Marian awake. The priestess argued with Schridinger for fifteen more minutes, but the girl was having none of that now! She had to get to that warehouse and get Hans so they could continue their mission. And maybe his sister could come with them too? Well, Hans was going to bring back his race apparently, and that was good new indeed! The cat-werewolf-girl hopped out of bed and quickly dressed. She practically dragged Marian out of bed and helped her with her robes and other clothes. Schrodinger handed Marian her golden cross gun and the priestess flopped back down on the bed, out cold. Schrodinger growled. This was going to take a lot of effort! But a devious grin appeared on her face. Hans' tactics worked _very_ well, so why not use some of them?

* * *

Not to long after, Hans was getting dressed and Arisia was managing to get the wrinkles out of her dress with an ironer and ironing board. She wore her lacy black undergarments, but Hans could still see every hidden piece of her body. She was so tantalizingly close and ready that the werewolf was having a bit of trouble not looking at her like she was an object of desire instead of family. He'd been under the impression their first time, that she had been an object of his desire instead of family. And like the saying said, first impressions are the most important.

Arisia worked hard on her black dress, moving a toothpick in her mouth from left to right as she managed to get more and more of the frustrating wrinkles out. The faster her arms moved, the more the swell of her chest lurched back and forth. Hans had to look away to keep from staring at her swaying chest.

"Go ahead and look brother. Nothing to be ashamed of, not for you anyway. Can't help but find me attractive when you're a guy and I'm a half-naked girl. It's nature's fault, not yours," she said, finishing up her work. Hans found it a bit disturbing that she could be so shameless, even after...what they had done to defile themselves. Hans managed to find a shirt to wear, even though it was a muscle shirt that almost didn't fit. The werewolf somehow fit into the garment, which obviously wasn't his sister's, and stuffed all of his greatcoat's buttons into his pocket. He threw his greatcoat over his shoulder and buckled his belt around his waist diagonally. The strange thing was, his guns looked like they had been tampered with. He checked them, but could find nothing wrong, so he decided to let it go for now as Arisia got dressed. She opened up a few floorboards and Hans' eyes went wide as he saw what she pulled up.

There before him stood Arisia, a two-handed axe in her hands and a grin plastered all over her face. She held the axe out with one hand, its surface covered with Germanic runes and inscriptions of every kind, ranging form Latin, to Greek, to Danish, to Russian even. He warily took the weapon and looked it over. It was a solid steel blade, its surface covered in some sort of thin film of liquid that Hans' hands couldn't wipe away. The stuff didn't dome off, even when he put a rag to it. What was this thing? It wasn't any ordinary axe, Hans could already tell that much.

"Ah, that's a vampire-slaying axe Hans. It was made during the vampire wars when humans and the vampires were at each others' throats for dominance of Europe and Western Asia. The vampires, centered in Wallachia before it became that country for a short while, was ruled by a few vampire counts who had battled humans as far back as the Roman Empire. They had let the humans have Dacia, only to have the Empire sweep it away. And that started the secretive wars. Ever wonder why the Byzantine Empire lasted so long? Guess what, vampires were used as assassins all over their empire and against the invading Muslims and their own kind several times. At Manzikert, they didn't fight though, odd as it is. But when the Pope decided that he'd had enough of the chaos they stirred up because of fighting for every side…"

"He issued a holy decree that all non-human species of intellect should be swept away by God's warriors as soon as possible, and so starts _our_ decline," Hans finished, gritting his teeth and gripping his new weapon tightly. The vampires were the cause of his race's downfall, and that damned arrogant Pope! But Hans was confused about one thing. Why had Marian given him a two-handed axe with a blade almost as big as his chest?

"Hans?"

"Vhy did you give me this veapon?" the werewolf asked. Arisia blushed.

"Well…I saw in your eyes that you didn't like vampires when I mentioned them, so I thought it would be fitting for you to slay them. Your axe, _Lamiascindo_, Latin for _Vampire Splitter_, was wielded by the greatest vampire hunter there ever was…Abraham Van Hellsing. That axe has killed more vampires than I think there are today. It's over a thousand years old, forged beneath Vatican City in 612 by the Masters of the Furnace, the best metalworkers from around the world. Those runes on its blade and the watery film were created by powerful me. The film of holy water on the blade is from a pope's personally blessed cup, supposedly the Holy Grail. The runes on the outside are from a Danish druid who made the thing lighter and swifter and deadlier than any other weapon known to man. With that augmentation, it is nearly invulnerable and will never need to be sharpened. The scribbles on the inside design are from a witchdoctor who lived a thousand years ago in the Caribbean, when his people received the blade from an Italian to destroy a cult of vampires that had escaped Europe. The scribbles are to show your blade who to cut, and will light up the axe the closer you get to a vampire." Hans blinked hard for a moment.

His sister…was giving him a weapon made in 612 that was made by masters, blessed by a pope, and augmented by a Danish druid, and made to sense vampires by Caribbean witchdoctor? No wonder the thing felt right! I had been covered in vampiric blood countless times and yearned for more! And because it was lit up a dull orange hue, that meant that vampires were near by, oh joy! He examined his new blade more closely, almost grinning at the prospect of slaying those who sought to destroy the church.

It was a lighter weapon than expected, for its huge size. It was lined with gold at the bottom on the haft, thick leather to grip all the way to where the blade met the haft, where there was more gold and Latin writing. Thick, deep runes ran all along the outer part of the blade's faces, glowing faintly. The inner part, as told, had a number of geometric scribbling and designs all over it. This part was made of steel, and the shapes and designs carved carefully into it with just the lightest of impacts, not like the heavily chiseled runes. Everything looked ornate and pleasing to the eye. Opposite of the blade there was a six-inch spike sticking out the other side. _Of course, drive it through their heart_, Hans mused. There was a red ruby that looked like a large marble at the top of the axe haft. It was about the size of a walnut. But Hans had seen bigger, diamonds even. But this ruby looked like it was filled with blood that swished around inside of it, like it was hollow or something.

He grinned, knowing that there was a mission about to be completed close at hand. Vampires were near, and they obviously knew something about the tanks, tanks that were probably in the basement. And with his new weapon…there was going to be another, more _gruesome_ and _enjoyable _interrogation to be had. And this time, he would get the _right_ answers.


	15. First Comrade

Hans followed Arisia down the stairs silently, glowing axe still over his shoulder and firmly in his grip. He could feel the intense energies flowing through the thing and emanating from its very core. It was a great weapon for his to wield, fitting to his size and strength like he had thought his guns had. With them, he had been utterly wrong. Having this great glowing axe, it just felt so much better with him than his guns.

And so he briefly wondered how she had come to acquire a weapon of such power and importance, seeing as it was probably of such great value to the Roman Catholic Church, Section Thirteen in particular. They would be most interested in it, as it could track and slay vampires very easily. Hans shivered at the thought of _his_ weapon being used to track down and slay his master in cold blood if they ever got their hands on it. Hans almost tripped as he reached ground level of the warehouse and Arisia let out an amused, girlish giggle.

"Das ist nicht funny," the male werewolf growled menacingly.

"It ist too funny," Arisia shot back quickly, licking her fingers slowly. Hans suppressed a deep sound that was coming from within his chest. She was overbearing with him. Hans dropped the subject and sighed. He looked around the warehouse for a short moment as Arisia took him by the wrist. This room was much larger now that it was void of all the raving idiots and alcoholics that were here at night. And contrary to what Hans had thought it would look like, this place was clean. There was very little trash still lying about, but Hans could still smell the strong stench of alcohol abuse lingering in the humid air. He covered his nose with the collar of his greatcoat, growling softly.

Arisia whistled sharply and brought Hans to attention. He fell into step behind her, now with his wrist free as her hands smoothed out the front of her dress, which had horizontal stretch lines across its front, particularly in the region of her chest. Hans couldn't stand the tension in this room. He was so tempted by her, considering that werewolves had a low birth rate, so she wasn't already pregnant, at least the chances were very low. Arisia then turned her head and slowly traced up the center of his chest with a single finger.

Hans then realized that his greatcoat was split up the middle and all of the buttons were gone. He remembered how they had flown across the room at the very beginning of last night's…_ferocity_. If Hans didn't have regenerative abilities, he'd have more scars on his back and shoulders than he'd like to think about. Hans sighed.

"Ich haben _ein_ greatcoat, und zis ist it," he said. Arisia tapped him on the chin and smirked.

"Then we'll have to get your _one_ greatcoat fixed. I know a place where we can get it done with industrial-grade stuff. Your buttons won't come off so fast anymore. And then we'll have to get it cleaned." Hans gripped his axe even more tightly and his knuckles turned purely white.

"Der vampirs!" Hans said with a silent curse in his head. Arisia smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not until we get that greatcoat of yours fixed and cleaned. And I won't show you the entrance to the basement until you go with me. Besides, you got a few parts of my dress dirty that I managed to cover up for now. I need to get the _love stains_ out before I do anything else." Hans growled deep in his throat and Arisia walked over to the large front doors. She slid one open just enough for them to slip through and Hans let his anger simmer to a light boil. He slammed the head of his axe into the concrete floor and closed the door behind them. Hans didn't want to relinquish his weapon for any reason, but he couldn't go around wielding an axe in the most controversial city in the world! He'd have three holy wars sacked on his head before he could get three blocks! Hans begrudgingly followed Arisia into the street.

* * *

Hans stood inside of the tailor shop, no greatcoat, no shirt, no patience, and very annoyed that this was taking so damn long. How long did it take to sew eighteen buttons on a damned coat?! Hans glared daggers at his sister without even the slightest hint of mercy. Arisia grinned sheepishly. It was taking _much_ longer than she had promised it would.

"Don't be so mad brother. I'll make it up to you tonight," she purred, tracing the intention between the columns of his eight-pack seductively. Hans narrowed his gaze and turned it to the tailor who wasn't very hard at work. Hans growled and the man began to work in earnest. In a few minutes, Hans had his greatcoat with its buttons done. He didn't particularly _like_ the copper buttons that were almost too small to fit his greatcoat, but he couldn't complain. He paid the tailor and he dragged Arisia away from her conversation. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place!

After a short walk a few blocks long, Hans found that his sister had taken him to a drycleaner and he groaned audibly. The drycleaner always made the hair on his body stand up, and when standing up isn't enough, Hans had it bad. The hair on his head, instead of slightly floating from the static cling to the air, became like tiny floating spears. Hans threw his greatcoat to Arisia as she opened up one of the big washers and deposited the large blue and white garment into the machine. She looked back and him and broke out into laughter. Hans wanted to throw her into the washing machine and watch her drown.

"You look like a big lion!" she said, doubling over as she laughed as hard as her body would let her. Hans couldn't do a thing about his hair, which was standing up like iron strings to a magnet. Hans knew what she was laughing about. His hair looked like a furry, golden halo. It was like having an annoying afro that made the top of your head tingle. Arisia smirked and pulled her dress off, chest bouncing in her bra. The fabric looked overstretched and about to break, but Hans said nothing. Arisia threw the dress into the washing machine and slammed the door shut, posing for Hans.

"You shouldn't do zat. It looks very fragile," Hans commented. Arisia shook her head.

"It's made of synthetic fibers. It's strong enough to handle this kind of treatment." Arisia reached down and grabbed Hans' butt. The werewolf jumped in surprise and Arisia chuckled darkly.

"Sister!" Hans warned gravely, but the female werewolf simply tugged at something in his back pocket and pulled it out. Hans was surprised to find that she had put a black tank top and a pair of short shorts in his back pocket. She quickly dressed in her rather revealing clothes and a slight smirk made itself home on his face, her eyes still looking up at his hair. Hans couldn't help but soften up. She looked too damn innocent! And that reminded him of his short comrade.

"What are you thinking about brother?"

"Mine comrade," he replied. He hoped Schrodinger was alright with the Catholic Priestess with her. It wasn't a pretty picture in his mind. Nor was the reality of the situation much better than what his mind had conjured.  


* * *

"But Marian! I can't wait another hour! What if captain is in trouble?" Schrodinger whined noisily. The priestess didn't make a move, eating her pancakes lazily as she stared off into space.

"Shut up. He's a fuckin' werewolf for Christ's sake. He can handle himself."

"But Marian!"

"I said quiet!" the Catholic priestess ordered solemnly. Schrodinger's ears flattened and she growled.

"Then I'll have to go and get him. I hope you know your way around this city, because I'm leaving you to fend for yourself," the werewolf-cat-girl announced as she headed for the door. A gun-cross muzzle made itself comfortable against her temple.

"Not on my watch kiddo. And don't even think about portin' because I already found a cure for that one." Schrodinger arched an inquisitive eyebrow. Could she really have found a way to neutralize her power to teleport? That was something that not even Doc had been able to figure out, something which irked him to absolutely no end. The Hellsing employee grinned with a malicious look on her face. She closed her eyes and transformed into what she had shown Hans a few nights ago in the shower. It hurt, especially stretching her skin before it was fully grown, but she could bear through it for now. Marian smirked.

"Still not working. Go ahead, try and port out of here and see what happens." Schrodinger closed her eyes again and made to teleport herself just outside the door. She waited and opened her eyes again. But…she was still where she had been a moment ago. She gasped, and a very lustful and mature female voice emerged from her throat.

"But I want to see Hans again!" Marian smirked and Schrodinger covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Yer secret crush is already doin' things his way Schrodinger. You might wanna cut back 'til you two get back ta the Hellsing Mansion and settle things there. I don't think he wants to stay here any longer than he needs to." Marian wholfed down an entire pancake and sat up, chugging down a half-gallon of chocolate milk.

"Please…don't tell anyone," Schrodinger pleaded, not even caring to transform out of her current state. She didn't realize that her clothes didn't fit anymore, and her chest was dangerously close to popping the buttons on her shirt. Marian sighed.

"I dunno how I'm gonna keep fittin' into the dresses, but it looks like this one is gonna make it. You might wanna rethink your wardrobe too."

"Eh…?" Schrodigner asked, ears flattening in confusion. The priestess shook her head and jerked a thumb towards the door.

"C'mon. We can wait at the club for yer crush until he gets back." Schrodinger flushed bright red, but only nodded as she and the priestess made their way out the door. Schrodinger's mind filled with dirty thoughts as soon as she was on the elevator down and she gritted her teeth to stay sane. What was she feeling right now? Could this be love? She pushed the thought aside and checked her advanced Luger 9 pistol with an extended barrel. It was fully loaded and ready. Schrodinger thanked God shortly for her luck that Hans had fixed the thing for her before he left.

Hans had always done that for her, even on the first night they had met. That was the night that he'd become her first and only true comrade as well. She whimpered at the thought of how his hands had fixed her gun so easily the first time she had met him, in the Millennium South American HQ.

_It had been about thirty years back when she was sitting alone in the cafeteria at three in the morning, trying to put her gun back together. But she hadn't been able to figure the damned thing out since she'd gotten it and taken it apart for fun. Now she was regretting the decision with everything she had, and she couldn't bother anyone right now to fix it for her. She growled with frustration and her teeth grew to fangs. She just wanted to rip the thing to shreds and be done with it! But before she could destroy the infernal contraption, the cafeteria door opened not far away and she immediately turned to it._

_In the doorway, in a big, green greatcoat and hat, stood a man covered in blood and gore. She couldn't see his face, but she could see the pleased look in his eyes. He stepped into the cafeteria and trailed blood on the floor from his combat boots. He walked over to the nearest table to the door and sat down, staring into the empty space in front of him. The man looked very odd here, almost out of place. His rank yelled out captain to Schrodinger, but the way he moved made him seem like he was of a much higher rank. Schrodinger collected the fifteen or so pieces of her gun and held the front of her shirt out to act as a makeshift basket. She piled the pieces into her shirt and quickly walked over to the man._

_But as she got to the space across from him, she slipped on the blood his combat boot's prints had made and almost careened into the wall. Fortunately, the man's arm lashed out and caught her in mid-slide. His arm set her down in the seat across from his and Schrodinger spilled the pieces of her gun out onto the table and whimpered softly._

"_Could you help me put this back together?" The man looked down at her, emotionless. Schrodinger's ears flattened and she nodded slowly, but before she could move, the man's gloved hands reached out and took a few pieces of her gun. He began working with it, grabbing the rest of the pieces one or two at a time and assembling the weapon. As his hands moved, Schrodinger saw the words on his glove that made her gasp. __Werewolf Division__! Schrodinger's ears perked up and the man looked up at her for a moment, a few drops of blood hanging from the bill of his hat hitting the tabletop from the sudden movement of his head. He finished quickly with the gun and checked it, letting the hammer strike. It fired._

_Schrodinger felt very foolish right now, carrying a loaded, live, and unsafed gun with her in the middle of the last Nazi fortress in the world. She grinned sheepishly, her face turning red. But the man said nothing, simply setting her gun down in front of her after he safed the weapon. They sat in silence for a while before a chef came out with a large plate of something that smelled like breakfast. The chef set the plate down in front of the man and grunted._

"_Hans, this is gonna kill me. I can't stay up all night to wait for you to come back in after a hunt. You know, you need to vent all of that bloodlust on some other sort of activity." The chef looked over at Schrodinger and grinned. "Maybe you could take this little one and have some fun with him, eh?" The man stood up without a word, pushing all of the bacon off of his plate. He gripped the thing so tightly that it cracked a little. Schrodigner could see the anger written all over the man's gaze. The chef raised his hands in defeat. "Just kidding Ha-" Hans, the man in the greatcoat, smashed his plate across the chef's face and there was a terrible crack as cheek, jaw, and skull bones broke. The chef was sent across the floor and the plate was virtually shattered to dust. Schrodinger stared at Hans._

_He threw the bits of plate to the ground and sat back in his seat, taking up a large quantity of bacon and crunching it. Schrodinger felt something deep within the pit of her stomach, something like adrenaline running through her system. But this was different, and it made her head swim. What had just happened? Had this captain just defended her?_

"_Why…did you do that?" Schrodigner asked. Hans stopped eating and pointed to something on her shirt. She looked down at it. What he was referring to was the small plaque on her shirt that read __Werewolf Division__. He then pointed to his glove that said the same thing. "Because we're comrades?" Hans nodded as he resumed eating. Schrodinger thanked him and picked up her gun. She scratched behind her ear and put her gun into her shorts on the side of her hip. She was so glad that there was someone else in her division. Things had been getting very lonely in the barracks. Maybe now she'd be able to get to know her new comrade.

* * *

_

_A/N: I really wanted to translate the last part into German, but I'm very lazy and I don't want to go through all of the work for it. So, let's just pretend that we were reading German, eh? Thanks for reading, and remember to review for me. I will continue the plot in the next chapter. I tried to give a little background info on how Schrodinger and Hans met, but I'm not too good at it. I hope it was believable enough for a fanfic._


	16. The Four Primarchs

_A/N: Alright, I'm hoping for a better chapter here. This time, Hans gets to actually use his axe to cleave up some vamps and ghouls! Please enjoy the beginning of the battle that ensues after Schrodinger and Marian meet back up with the werewolves.

* * *

_

Hans pulled his greatcoat out of the dryer and growled as Arisia tugged on it as if she wanted to wear it. Did she really think that just making a pouty face was going to make him cave in? She had another thing coming if that was the case. Hans gripped his greatcoat tightly and growled, immediately getting Arisia to relinquish his clothing to him. He was in no mood to have someone try and steal his clothes, especially since he apparently looked like a stuffed lion with a mane on his head. He swore lightly as he brushed out some of the wrinkles on his greatcoat.

After a few moments, Hans noticed that he had two pairs of eyes watching him from a few feet away. He turned to the two girls who possessed those eyes and found that they were staring at him. He narrowed his gaze and they giggled. Hans could only guess why they were giggling. Damn his sister. Damn this stupid place. Damn this whole mission! Hans growled and the girls actually laughed. One of them, a brunette, spoke up in English.

"What a funny man you are. I saw you at the club last night. You were the quiet man in the big blue coat, right?" Hans nodded.

"Oh, I told you Crysta! He's not half bad now that I see him. I'd sure like to know how he is in bed," the blonde purred. Okay, now Hans was getting annoyed with this. Did every woman on this earth look at him as some kind of sex toy for their personal use and pleasure? Hans was about to tell them of fin German, a language that they probably didn't know, but his sister butted in.

"And what exactly do you two want with _my_ Hans?" Arisia asked, leaning heavily on the werewolf as she put her dress over her shoulder. She grinned widely and moved her hand further down Hans' shoulder, now on his back. The male werewolf grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers with enough force to crush a human's hand in several places. Arisia simply pulled her hand away from his back and shook her hand about, hissing like steam at him as he glared. Hans threw on his greatcoat and buttoned it up, eyes beginning to turn lupine as his sister made another advance. He had not marked her as his, but she had most certainly marked him as hers.

She had already sunken her fangs into the back of his neck. There were two holes present on his body, two holes that would never heal, just like brands on a human. They rested each on either side of his spine at the base of his neck, forever marking Hans, as was tradition for werewolves after a few disputes over dominance early in their race's history. Hans had yet to mark her by leaving his two fangprints on her left breast, just above her heart. He thought that it was a rather strange way to mark a lover as yours, but tradition was tradition.

Hans buttoned up his greatcoat and he left the drycleaners with his sister, trying not to strangle her as she poked at him and ran her left hand along his shoulder blades. He didn't need her trying to provoke him, and especially not when there were so many side glances thrown at her because of her revealing clothes. Hans almost wanted her to put on her dress, but thought that it was better she stay like this. She might strip down to put the dress on, getting the both of them in trouble. Hans fumed the entire way back to the warehouse.

When they arrived at the warehouse however, Hans was rather surprised to see two familiar women waiting outside, both of them with guns that were practically concealed in plain sight. The first was Marian in her normal Vatican-style dress and her large cross-pistol on its chain around her neck. The second was Schrodinger…the one she had shown him that night in the shower. She was wearing an ill-fitting uniform and the only way Hans could tell that it was her were the two cat ears sprouting off of her head. That and the obvious bulge of a gun poorly concealed at her hip.

"Kapitan!" Schrodinger cried as he drew near. She practically smothered him as she leapt into him and put him in a strange hold, hugging his neck so tightly that his face began to turn red. Hans managed to pry her off of his neck and she hugged him around his chest, trapping his arms to his sides Hans made no moved to do anything, seeing as he was pinned. Arisia didn't look very happy that Hans was receiving this much attention from another woman.

"And just who is she?"

"Dis ist mine comrade, Schrodinger. Warrant officer!" Hans said. Schrodinger stood up straight and nodded quickly.

"Who shoved a pole up yer ass?" Marian commented dryly. Hans growled. Schrodinger stood still, ready to take orders. Hans waved her off and she relaxed, waving to Arisia cluelessly. She had no idea that this was the person she was going to have to compete with Hans for.

"I am Arisia. It's nice to meet you Schrodinger. So…you're Hans' underling?"

"Comrade," Hans corrected with a deep, menacing growl. Sister, lover, mate or no, she was most certainly _not_ going to disrespect his friend. Being half wolf, Hans was a very pack-oriented person, and Schrodinger was the only member of his pack as of late. She had been with him for upwards of thirty years, and he had yet to mark Arisia as part of his pack. Hans made a mental note that he should do that soon, lest he forget to do so altogether. Arisia took the hint and left the matter alone, falling silent for the moment. Marian spoke up after a short and awkward silence.

"So what's our mission? I wanna get out of her soon because this place sucks. It's too hot, there's medieval creatures following me all over the place, I'm running low on cash, I have an itch I can't scratch…"

"Go into ze basement and find der vampirs. Kill zem, make sure ve capture their veapons, and go home. Zimple plan, ja?" Everyone nodded and Arisia cleared her throat.

"Well, before we get into the basement, let's just get me and Schrodinger into some…more appropriate clothes. Besides, I smell like sex, and I need to put on something to cover that up. Hold on a few minutes, okay?" Hans nodded and the four of them entered the warehouse, two going upstairs and two staying at the door. Hans ripped his axe free from the wall and held it comfortably in one hand. Marian eyed the weapon and then looked at her own. She sighed and shook her head with amusement.

"You always gotta one-up yer allies, don't ya?"

"Eh?" Hans was lost here.

"I had a bigger gun than you did, so you got a bigger axe than my gun," she said. Hans looked down at his weapon and then at hers. What? Did she think it was because he wanted the biggest weapon? If that was the case, then he'd have carried a tank on his shoulder. But now was not the time to be thinking like that, especially when the other half of his soon-to-be pack was returning. He looked up and saw Schrodinger and Arisia in matching black dresses, Schrodinger looking like she was going to throw a fit. Arisia simply slid down the railing of the stairs and dropped off at the floor. Schrodinger leapt over the side and thudded against the ground.

"Alright Hans, let's go to the basement." The werewolf grinned and raised his axe. He was finally going to kill some vampires!

* * *

In the basement, Hans was eagerly looking around for his foes. His axe, _Lamiascindo_, was glowing progressively brighter and brighter. It was also growing a lighter shade of orange. If this continued at the same rate, the axe would be glowing white soon enough. Hans growled as he caught the dull scent of undead. He dropped down and put one hand to the ground, sniffing the air tentatively. His comrades stood behind him, silently looking around the blackness of the room. Hans stood up and searched the room. With his night vision, he could easily see through the black façade that the basement had as a shield. He wasn't at all surprised by what his eyes found.

There were tanks here, dozens of them in a single column on either side of the room. Hans was surprised though, by what model of tanks these were. He saw the first tanks from World War I and a few from the time period between the world wars. He saw an M4 Sherman, a Tiger 1, and the almighty Panther Tank that he had been fortunate enough to fight with some sixty years ago. He looked further down the line and his eyes shot wide open when he saw the new model of the Abrams Tank, the American powerhouse! Hans was dumbfounded. Those things were guarded more preciously than the city of Jerusalem itself! They were like fort Knox in a can! How had these vampires gotten a tank like that?

"Find a light switch Hans. I can't see anything," Marian complained. The werewolf replied with a low grown and the priestess shut her trap. Hans moved cautiously forward, axe now held in both hands and body in a low crouch. He looked around, almost expecting one of the tanks to move any second now. His comrades followed his closely, all of them with weapons ready. Of course, Arisia's form was her weapon. She could transform into a werewolf at any moment she chose.

Hans crept up to the middle of the right column and listened carefully. The only thing he could hear was the soft breathing of his comrades. He moved forward again and as he neared the end of the column and began to hear very soft noises. He held his hand back to signal his group to stop. They did and everyone held their breath. Hans listened in more clearly and grinned when he heard clear English words.

"So, what about the four primarchs?"

"If this bastard kills them, then we get thrown off and it's game over. If they shut down the core with the four keys, we lose. Are you ready for the possibility he's gonna win?"

"I'm ready. Besides, we have more ghouls than the British military has guns and more tanks too! How could we lose to a single man?"

"Quiet…now you've done it. Alright, time to go!" a voice shouted. Hans knew that they had been spotted, and that they were about to be attacked by ghouls. All he needed to do was kill these primarchs and then he'd be done with his mission! His heart leapt into his throat at the thought of leaving this accursed place! The lights were suddenly turned on and the room was showered with bright white light. Hans leapt up and jumped off of the wide of a tank, axe raised high. What he saw waiting for him made his entire body fill with excitement.

There were dozens of vampires, all standing in a group and just waiting to be slain! With them, were about a hundred ghouls armed with an assortment of weapons and armor. Some of them had riot shields and shotguns, others with Ak47s and grenades. Hans had never seen some of the guns they had. Four of the vampires however, were armed with things that looked like large golden keys. Hans knew that the four primarchs the vampires had spoken of must be those with the keys, and so he must slay them all to complete his mission.

Hans hit the ground and swung his axe in a wide arc. The blade glowed white and seared the ghouls and vampires where it hit them. His first swing with the weapon and he had taken three vampires and four ghouls to the grave! Hans was very pleased as blood washed over everything near him and the corpses turned to ash. Hans roared with delight and the vampires began to scatter. He chased after one of them, one holding a key. He slipped on a pool of blood and swung his axe on the ground, cleaving a great hole in the ground. He put his body through the motion and launched himself forward, still on the chase for the vampire holding a golden key. His clothes were slick enough to slid on the floor when he landed.

His greatcoat was covered with blood right now and being torn as bullets skimmed over its sides. As Hans was right over the vampire, he took his axe in both hands. He slammed it into the vampire's head and the full arc cleaved the man in half, watching a spray of blood shoot out of the two halves before they turned to ash and fell to the ground. Hans hit the ground and rolled, reaching back to grab the key. He barely caught sight of the other three key-bearers heading out a door and roared to his comrades.

"Get ze three vit keys around zer necks! GO!" His comrades did as commanded and headed out the door after the vampires and Hans covered their escape/chase. As he was about to follow them, something slammed into his side and he crashed into the wall with a thunderous force. There was an explosion and Hans felt white-hot embers and shrapnel cover his form. He fell to the ground and his body was flat against the floor. He could feel the hot air of the room on the _inside_ of his chest and coughed up probably half a pint of blood. He was regenerating, but something wasn't right. He had never felt like this, felt so hurt before.

The pain made tears come to his eyes and he looked down at himself. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. It was his chest, ripped open on the right side and smoldering in a few places. His entrails, the few that he recognized, were on the ground and steaming. Hans could see his body regenerating as he lay there, but this pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The werewolf didn't know it, but he had yelped in terror a few moments ago. All he could hear right now was a ringing sound in his ears. Damn, his eardrums were shot too.

Hans looked away from himself and saw what had hit him so hard and ripped him open. It was a tank, half way down the line and long barrel smoking from the shot fired. Hans growled as he dragged himself to his knees and coughed up more blood. He could feel the shrapnel beign pushed out of his body and the flesh healing. After about five seconds, his wound was little more than a chunk taken out of his side and he had fresh organs. But the pain was still there, making him wince to get to his feet. Hans staggered back and forth before he caught his balance and picked his axe up off the ground. The blade was like a white-hot sun.

He faced the tank and growled a challenge. It replied with another round in his direction.


	17. Asche zu Asche

Schrodinger burst through the door behind the vampires and a malicious grin crept over her lips. They were walking right into the rays of the sun, and they were going to turn into ashes! Schrodinger kept chasing them and forced them to leave the basement, seeing the lead one kick open and the sunlight spill into the hallway. She cried out triumphantly and the vampires darted out into the sunlight. She leapt up the steps to catch a glimpse of the vampires turning back into the dust from which they came. She saw the vampires alright.

They were running through the street in the middle of broad daylight! Schrodinger felt a feeling of growing disbelief in the pit of her stomach and slowed her chase to a reluctant stop, mesmerized by the sight before her. Vampires…in the sun…IN THE SUN! She couldn't think of anything able to keep a vampire alive in the sunlight…and she couldn't move her legs. She didn't even notice the two blurs that ran by her until one of them smashed a fist against her face. Schrodinger stumbled backwards and a very menacing growl wafted through her mind like a dark fog.

"Get the fuck up and get yer ass movin' because I haven't the damn time ta tarry with my allies!" Marian shouted as she threw Schrodinger forward and the werewolf-cat-girl's mind sprang back into action. The little hamster in her head was back on his running wheel. Schrodinger quickly drew her pistol and took to chasing after the vampire to the right, who was now getting to a rooftop Schrodinger leapt up onto the windowsill of the second story and threw herself up onto the rooftop. She gave chase, aiming her special solid-slug 60 caliber modified Luger 9 pistol at the vamp's back.

She fired, and the vampire stumbled forward with a large hole in his shoulder. Immediately, Schrodinger was giving chase once again and sprinting as fast as she could. Right now, she wished she hadn't changed into this dress. Yeah, it was easy to run in because on side of the garment from the hip down was cut to allow her movement, but her chest was not settling well with all of these bounds and this running over the rooftop. She barely managed to make the last jump across a three-lane street and onto the next rooftop. But when she regained her balance, she found that the vampire was no longer running away from her, he was turning around!

Schrodinger took aim again and fired off another round. This pistol was one of the strongest in the world, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Hans had actually made it for her, bullets and all. She had only used it once before in target practice against a live target in the jungle, and Hans had been very proud when she blew the head off of a live, screaming, target. Right now, she aimed to make the same kill, so Hans would be proud of her. She fired two rounds, but the vampire dodged both of them easily and spun around to kick her high in the face. Schrodinger dropped down and fired the last round in her six-round clip, nailing the vampire through the groin. The bullet traveled up and blood fountained from between his legs.

Schrodinger rolled aside as something heavy came crashing down where she had been with a very loud metallic _clang_. She whipped her head around to see that the vampire had drawn something like a three-pronged blade from his coat and had smashed the roof with it by accident. The vampire looked at her with gleaming red eyes and smirked, standing up straight as he brushed himself off. Schrodinger stood up and did the same, loading her pistol quickly and fired from the hip. The vampire looked at her smoking gun and grinned widely, a hole in his left lung.

_Damn, just a few inches up and I'd have completed this kill._ Schrodinger shook her head vigorously and the vampire spoke, his voice deep and menacing.

"You are a very feeble warrior. I have already done enough damage to end this fight. Give up, or I'll cut you into pieces and drain your blood from your privates," the vampire threatened. Schrodigner took a step back and growled deep in her throat.

"One more fucking word and your heart becomes floor cleaner." The vampire simply growled and aimed his blade at her. Instantly, a large wound appeared on Schrodinger's left shoulder, deep and running down her chest diagonally. The Hellsing operative dropped to her knees and yelped out loud in pain. _I can't heal as quickly in this form! I need to kill this guy quick…_ Schrodinger was in real trouble here. She looked up at the vampire and the guy actually started laughing about how werewolves were weak and that vampires would crush them like ants. Having the gall to laugh at her, _and_ to make fun of Hans so blatantly! Schrodinger lost it.

"_Your_ brains are gonna be floor cleane-"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Schrodinger roared, unloading all five rounds into the vampire's torso. Unfortunately, all of them missed his black heart. Much to her dismay, the vampire was still laughing and standing erect, something that fueled Schrodinger further into rage. She, by accident, began to use her FREAK chip, something she had never truly done before. She held her head in her hands and her body began to throb painfully, the beating of her heart drumming in her ears as loud as a jet taking off. Her cat ears slowly began to elongate.

She growled like a wolverine and suddenly, her body changed entirely. In seconds, she was a large timberwolf, a deep blue color of fur and teeth like gleaming daggers. She was only about five feet tall at the shoulder, but she was a menacing sight nonetheless. She leapt forward and tore into the vampire's shoulder, hitting the roof and causing it to sag dangerously. The vampire slashed at her forelegs with his long blade, but failed to do enough damage to hurt her too badly. Blood ran from her wounded forelegs, but she managed to ignore the pain. Her entire body still hurt from stretching into a large wolf. She had never done this before, and her FREAK chip was only going to let her transformation last for so long, or so she surmised.

Schrodinger ripped the vamp's left arm and part of his torso off in a few seconds, shaking the large, meaty portion of the vampire's body around like some kind of bloody ragdoll. The vampire laughed still, his heart still beating within his body. But before he could swing with his able right hand…his right arm fell off at the elbow. Schrodinger munched on the arm she had in her mouth unconsciously while she watched the strange sight. The vamp's arm hit the rooftop and turned to ash, his blade clattering to the ground. The vampire stared at her for a moment more before coughing up ash with a few last words.

"And…so I return to dust," he said as he collapsed into a pile of soot and ash. Schrodinger swallowed the arm and licked her bloodied teeth. Before she could move however, she found that her body transformed back into that of her small, childish self and she was hurting all over. She realized that there was something her mouth and she gagged. Immediately, she bent over and coughed up whatever it was and stared at it. It was a ring…and the finger that had worn it was in her stomach, in the state that mashed potatoes would be in after cooked. Schrodinger picked up the ring and looked back to her gun, which was lying in a pile of black cloth. She looked down and realized that she was naked. Schrodinger flushed bright red.

* * *

Marian fired her pistol and the empty clip fell out of its place and onto the street. The Section Thirteen Priestess was through with this damned cat and mouse game that this vampire was playing with her! Even with being able to block by spinning that spear around, this guy was so fucking dead! Marian slammed a fresh clip of bullets into her large pistol and fired. She kick sent her staggering to the right as the bullet finally hit its mark and tore the vampire's right leg off. Marian yelped in surprise and pain as she regained her balance and looked at the clip's power. _Sixty caliber!_ Marian thought that it was going to blow her arm off if she tried firing this gun again!

Marian swore lightly and managed to catch sight of the vampire as he ducked into another alleyway and she continued her chase. She slammed her gun against the wall and out popped the sixty caliber clip. She unlocked the barrel of her pistol and slumped against the wall, tired and panting. She pushed the barrel forward, turning the cross into a T shape now. She took out the insides of what had been the clip-holding part of her pistol and slammed in a new set of insides, these ones meant to make a new barrel. She flipped open a small section of the new clip-holder and it formed a trigger guard. She took the insides out of what had been the pistol's barrel, putting new ones in so that it could hold a clip.

She threw the pieces she didn't need to the ground and pulled up the side of her dress, ripping off a leather belt on her thigh. She pulled a ninety round clip out and slammed it into her weapon. She made the necessary adjustments and grinned. Instant uzi! She jumped across the mouth of the alleyway and squeezed off about six rounds in the half-second she had her finger on the trigger. The rounds ripped into the vampire's side, but didn't seem to faze it much. The thing turned back, gleaming red eyes full of bloodlust and fury. It threw something at her and she cried out as a piercing pain shot through her side. She looked down and saw a chain with her blood running down its length.

"_Esculentus Macreso_ is a one-of-a-kind weapon. You cannot beat the power of an ancient Catholic weapon," the vampire said cruelly. Marian couldn't even bark an insult back at him. She cringed in pain as a stream of blood pumped from her wound. She almost cursed again. This one had gone between her ribs…_damn!_ Marian mentally roared at herself to get up off the ground, but to no avail. Marian just sat there, panting heavily with tears in her eyes. The vampire roared with delight and walked over to her, the chain receding into what looked like a long staff. A blade dragged along the ground as the chain connected to its back end finished its journey into the staff. The vampire locked the blade into place on the end of the staff and grinned with a malicious look in his eyes.

"Fuck you," Marian gasped as she vampire picked her up by the neck and leapt to the roof in a single bound. Marian was helpless against something this strong, and she was about to be killed too. She coughed as the vampire threw her to the roof and clapped his hands together.

"Filthy humans. The Master is going to owe me big for touching that bitch without biting her too. I guess one little sip couldn't hurt, if I don't kill her though," the vampire muttered. Marian's eyes widened and she groped for the chain on her necklace as a last chance at surviving, dizzy already from losing blood. She ripped it off and a little red light blinked once from the ruby it held. She rolled onto her back and threw it as the vampire, successfully hooking the creature of the night around the ankle. Before she could get to cover, the explosive charge went off and the vampire yelled in pain and agony as his leg was torn asunder and an incendiary explosive did what it was supposed to do.

Marian raised her pistol and the vampire dropped to the ground, blood spilling out of its smoldering thigh like a torrent of red, goopy water. The Catholic priestess still loved the technology section thirteen was able to get on such short notice. Fire after all, was a vamp's worst enemy. Well…besides the sun that is. The vampire stuck his weapon into the ground and cried out as he pulled himself closer to Marian, a evil look in his eyes. Arian aimed her uzi between his eyes and growled.

"Yeah, real fuckin' filthy I am." She unloaded the entire clip into his skull, blowing out brains and bone fragments, scattering them all over the rooftop. Before she knew it, she was hearing the click of an empty clip and put a fresh one in. The vampire chuckled eerily.

"We walk through daylight now, fool. Did you really think that would stop me?" it asked, raising a clawed hand to strike Marian down. No sooner had it begun its downward descent, the vampire's hand was blown to pieces and the ribbons of flesh fell to the ground. The vampire suddenly shrieked like it was being impaled on a copper pole and then rotted away and turned into ash. Marian blinked hard for a few seconds, a small pool of blood around her now. Something clanked on the ground and then settled. She looked down at it, a shimmering ring in the middle of a pile of ashes. Marian picked it up and stuffed it into her boot for safe keeping. Whatever it was, Section Thirteen was going to want it for study. The priestess let out a relieved sigh and lay back down on the ground. She had won, how?

"Get up sleepy head! There's still work to do!" a familiar, childish voice scolded. The sun was blocked out and Marian narrowed her gaze. It was Schrodinger…and she was wearing nothing but a button-up white shirt with the left arm torn off of it. Her arms were covered with blood, but no wounds. Marian found it hard to believe that she had such a power as to negate the effects set in motion by God himself, but she'd seen stranger things. She had just fought a vampire in broad daylight for Christ's sake!

"Schrodinger is actually right this time. We need to get going Marian," another voice said. The priestess growled, but stopped when he saw that it was Hans' werewolf sister, and she was also covered with blood. Her wounds were gone too, but she had a grim look on her face nonetheless. She wore and six-foot blade on her back, resting in its scabbard. Marian sighed and cringed in response to the pain that shot through her lungs. It was like breathing glass!

"I can't move. Yer gonna have to help me," Marian said. Schrodinger and Arisia both helped the Catholic priestess to her feet and Arisia picked up the spear the vampire had wielded. Marian saw that Schrodinger too had a weapon in the hand that had no shoulder in it, and hers was another blade, but this one shorter and thinner. It was made of three overlapping blades and they all gleamed in the sunlight. Marian gripped her own golden uzi tightly in her hand and smirked.

"Marian, when we get back to the apartment, can we have pancakes?" Schrodinger asked. Marian spat on the ground and Schrodinger's ears flattened in dismay.

"No, I'm makin' bacon and Hans ain't getting' any!" she announced. Schrodinger's ears went straight up and she smiled cheekily.

"Not one piece!"

"Alright you two, let's just focus on getting back to Hans before we out-eat him, okay? He may be in a little trouble with all those tanks in there," Arisia said, the three vampires' keys dangling from her neck on golden chain. She smiled, but there was a look of worry behind the façade of cheerfulness. Marian could tell that she was worried about her brother.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter, Hans goes toe-to-toe with an full line of tanks!_


	18. Three Minds in One Body

Hans was in desperate need of help right now. He thought sourly,_ it's only five tanks, how hard can it be?_ Another large tank shell slammed into the wreckage he was hiding in and shrapnel went everywhere. Hans wanted to ram his axe into the turret of all four tanks and be done with it, but that would require him to be shot several times and be blown into mincemeat. Hans was half wolf, but he was a smart one! He wasn't charging out blindly just to slay something like a few others he could mention, primarily _Alucard_. Vlad Dracula himself was alive and kicking…and the damned vampire wasn't here to help. Just great, alone and cornered. Hans understood what his ancestors felt when they were being hunted by the Teutonic Knights.

Hans sighed and peeked at the Abrams and Sherman tanks facing him down from the other side of the room. It was a disheartening feeling to be alone and cornered by not one, but _five_ tanks at once! The werewolf decided that it would be best to use a ranged weapon. And at the time, it seemed like his only option to fight back. He couldn't transform into his wolf self, because the ceiling was only about twenty feet above his head at the moment, and the tanks would have a target as big as the side of a big red…white barn.

Hans drew his right arm back, gripping his axe as tightly as he could. A tank shell blew away the cover in front of him and he stood up, quickly aiming for the tank of the far right. He threw his axe with all his might and sprinted to the side as quickly as his body would allow. Immediately, four tank shells slammed into the wreckage he had been in not a half-second ago and a huge explosion rocked the basement, the sound deafening. So loud was it, the Hans stumbled as he ran, his axe finally reaching its target after what seemed like an eternity.

A white-hot blade tore into the M4 Sherman relic and much to the werewolf's surprise, didn't stop. It hit the tank, cleaved a huge swath through it and then began to arc right. Hans was confused. Were these modified tanks? He had thrown it straight like one would throw an axe, not sideways. When it left his hand, it had been spinning on a vertical axis…and now it was on a horizontal one, coming straight at him! He jumped up and the axe suddenly swerved up. The werewolf actually, for the first time in a long while, felt fear coursing through him. A GIANT AXE WAS FLYING AT HIM!

"God ist nicht vit me!" he cried. But as the axe reached him, it stopped spinning and he reached out with his arm in an attempt to catch it. Hell, if it was coming back, why not try to throw it again? His mood suddenly changed as _Lamiascindo_ settled roughly in his grip and he hit the ground on three limbs, right arm raised high above him. He threw his axe again, this time sideways. It tore into the same Sherman tank and this time, the pilot inside of the vehicle was slain, a shrill cry of terror emitting from within the machine. Hans felt a tank shell skim over his hair and he was blown forward, his axe flying back past him as it tried to return to him again.

Hans hit the ground and slid across the rough poorly-laid concrete and then stopped, right in front of the heavily-armed Abrams tank. It shifted its position and Hans was soon staring up the long barrel of this machine, another shell aimed directly at his head. If this shot hit him, he was dead meat, because getting his head blown off would kill him, no question about it. Hans closed his eyes and sighed. Death, that was just what God should have given him at the hands of his master in the _Hindenburg II_. He was a werewolf, a mockery of life and the grotesque bond between man and beast. There was no room in this world for him, or his race. Hans let his body go limp and he began to laugh. _God ist zo vonderful, to let me go oust vit zuch a bang.

* * *

_

About a minute earlier…

* * *

Seras Victoria stood atop a warehouse with a frown on her face. Her new, if unwanted servant, Hans, was down there somewhere, and he was laughing. Pip spoke up inside of her head.

"_He's dying again? Did I not do ze job right ze first time?"_ Seras growled.

"He's in trouble. We need to help him," Seras replied to the voice in her head, summoning up her shadow arm and smashing the ceiling in. She fell down with the structure's roof and gracefully hit the ground, immediately scanning her surroundings. Over the past few days, she had called out to Hans more than once, mentally. But nothing had gotten through, and then Alucard had told her that she had to have bitten him to talk to him through telepathy. Seras still blushed even now for being so foolish.

She saw that Hans was not here, but below her. She looked around again for any signs of a place to descend lower into the building, but found none. She shrugged and dug her shadow arm into the floor, ripping up chunks of concrete and steel bars as she went. Soon enough, she was standing in a large hole and the floor was crumbling beneath her. She grinned with satisfaction. Master was going to be so pleased that she had grown so strong as of late!

But since the extraordinary increase in her powers, she had been having problems with her body. Lots of times, her knees would become weak and she would have these urges towards people, Hans in particular. In more than one dream, she'd been about to do things with Hans, or her Master, or Pip that made her skin crawl. She was still a virgin, so these dirty thoughts must be coming from Pip, right? Seras only hoped that it didn't happen here, or Pip's shadow form was going to lose some limbs!

Seras was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she didn't notice Pip screaming '_Mignonette! Mignonette, you're falling!_' When Seras snapped back to her senses, she was on the floor and something big slammed into her side. She was blown into the air and crashed into the wall, the crunch of her bones sickening. Of course, they healed quickly, but she was shaken up by the hit. Angrily, she turned to face whatever had tried to kill her, and she found that a tank, three of them, were staring her down. She looked over at a fourth one, its barrel pointed towards the floor and a man laying on the ground. The man began laughing at his certain death.

Seras' eyes widened.

"HANS! GET UP YOU BLOOMIN' IDIOT!" Seras roared at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Hans stopped laughing and turned his head to see none other than his master yelling at him at the top of her lungs. She had ordered him to do something, so it was a command from the highest point he could get it from. He jumped up as fast as he could and his axe whirled through the air and into his right hand. He spun around and held his weapon up, blocking the tank's next attack and getting thrown into the opposite wall in the process. Hans growled. His greatcoat was ruined! With that being done, he ripped the garment off and kicked off his combat boots as soon as he hit the ground. Now he was like his ancestors, a berserker.

With his master watching, his life truly on the line, and the most ferocious tank in history staring him in the face, his bloodlust was up ten fold from what it usually was. He was silent though, no yelling or taunts like his ancient berserker ancestors. No, Hans was a true beast, a hunter in the dark. He threw his axe straight up into the lights and the lights went out faster than a pizza disappears at a Weight Watcher's convention. All was dark now, and Hans felt the sudden urge to transform, even though that would make him a huge white target. He no longer cared.

Hans transformed into a massive white wolf and his axe arced back to him, digging into his body between his shoulder blades. He yelped in pain, but still held his composure as he lowered himself, body shifting backwards so that he could jump at his opponent. The tank fired and Hans lashed out with his forepaw as he sailed through the air like a missile. The shell exploded on his shoulder and sent him flying away, muscle and sinew ripped off of his body and flying with him in bloody chunks. Hans skidded into another tank and Seras yelled at him again.

"Hans! Throw the tank!" The werewolf could barely move because of his pain, and not to mention there was literally a fountain of blood flowing from his open shoulder. Nevertheless, Hans was not one to obey orders, and he flipped over, sliding a few feet as his blood slicked the floor. He barked a challenge at the tank he had slid into in his own tongue, Wölfenspeil. Of course, the tank's pilot had no idea what this meant and the barrel of the machine turned to him. The mechanical clicking and clanking of the shell loading forced Hans to act faster than he would have liked.

He bit into the side of the tank and whipped his entire body around, unclenching his jaws to let the tank slide across the floor and then get blown to pieces by the ferocious attack by the Abrams. Hans was impressed by the tank's strength, and he couldn't find a way to get near it without taking another hit like the first one. He couldn't take another one, because his shoulder was still only half healed, blood still flowing freely and making him dizzy. But just as soon as he could find anything else to practically throw at the tank, something _extremely_ odd happened.

The Abrams suddenly stopped and the top hatch opened up quickly. Soon afterwards emerged three ghouls and a vampire, the creature's red eyes practically glowing with bloodlust. Hans didn't know why this had happened, but he saw that this was his chance to kill the bastard before he could be shot again. Tanks were not his choice of combatants. They hit too hard!

Hans ran forward, almost slipping the whole way in the spreading pool of his own blood. God, this was terrible. He was going to fall down and slide the rest of his way on his belly if he wasn't careful. Before he could rip the vampire to pieces however, the creature knelt down and began licking the floor…which was covered in an inch-deep puddle of blood. Hans' blood to be exact. And seeing a vampire drinking his blood with such fervor and pleasure, it send Hans over the edge and he howled with rage and agony. This was an insult that he could not forgive for all eternity!

Hans let out the most angered and ferocious howl he could muster and inside the basement, it was like a hurricane was descending upon the room. The vampire looked up and Hans opened his jaws wide. Not only was this a finishing kill, this was a vengeance kill. The vampire shrieked with terror and Hans chomped down on his torso, ripping guts and bones and his heart out and throwing them across the room. The vampire's corpse was in probably more than a dozen pieces as of now, and Hans ate his heart with a bestial howl. Seras looked on in horror.

The werewolf turned to his master and transformed back into a human form, his eyes still lupine and fangs long and sharp. Seras sighed with relief and began walking towards him. Hans had a new perspective of her now that she had fought against tanks and survived. She was worthy of prai-

"Nevermind zat," Hans murmured as Seras slipped in the huge pool of his blood and her head slammed into the concrete floor, splitting her lip. Of course, the wound healed in seconds, but it proved that she hadn't changed at all. She was still a klutzy, foolish master that Hans didn't want to have, but by law was forced to keep until he was beaten and survived again. Hans fell to his knees and pulled _Lamiascindo_ from between his shoulders, blood streaming from the wound. Hans fell backwards and dropped his axe in the pool of his blood.

"Hans? Just wait a second and I'll…_BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD_!" Seras exclaimed, her eyes glowing bright red as she began to literally drink the blood off the floor. Hans turned his head to the side and watched Seras doing it, which made him want to puke. _Not zis master, anysing but zis!_ Hans couldn't do a thing about it now. He had lost so much blood in his wolf form that his human form could barely function. Yes, blood loss could kill werewolves and vampires too. Except for Alucard and Seras because they were genetically enhanced, Seras only by proxy of her master.

Seras absorbed the huge amount of blood through her skin and soon enough, there was but a thin layer on the ground and Seras was at more than full power. She stood up and grinned maniacally as she stared at Hans for a long while, fingers twitching slightly. Hans tried to move, but found that his body didn't even have the strength to sit up. He wanted to curse, but he was too tired. In this form, he needed around four pints of blood to effectively keep his body alive, and he currently had three, if that much.

"Master, nicht tun drink mein blood again," Hans pleaded. Seras seemed to pay him no mind as she strolled over to him, boots squeaking with his blood on them. She bent down and grinned again at Hans, licking her fangs slowly.

"But you tasted so good Hans. Why would you desire to torture your master with such a small sample?" she cooed in a tone that made Hans' blood boil. How dare she talk to him like that! How dare she, a fledgling of barely twenty years life total talk like that to him, a centuries-old werewolf. Hans would have ripped her head off her shoulders and caved her ribs into her body, if it were not for her current condition. Hans didn't want her as his master now, not at all. At least before she wasn't arrogant!

Seras saw the expression on his face and giggled softly, licking her fangs in what looked like an attempt to be in a seductive manner. Hans growled just lightly enough for her to hear.

"Vat?"

"Hans, I've been having a lot of dreams lately, and Seras wants to relieve some stress."

"Speaking in sird perzon, eh?" he asked, making her note that she was being arrogant. Seras only cracked a grin and her shadow form spread across her entire body. She sighed.

"I'm Seras in bloodlust form, and the normal one is blushing like a tomato. You see, when she never uses me, that pisses me off to no end and I give her some dreams. You could say that I'm her subconscious in a way, just the one she doesn't like to show. Normally, she can keep me down, but your blood is very tasty wolf, so it brought me out. I'll fade in a few minutes because there's no one else to kill, but be warned, I'll come after you for more blood. Don't let Seras sink her fangs into you, or _I_ won't let go," Hans' master's demon said with a smirk. The werewolf growled and then sighed in defeat.

"Du are nicht master." Seras cocked her head to one side and laughed hard for a few moments.

"You're a fast learner, faster than I expected anyway. Tell you what, if I give you blood, do you promise not to kill me the next time we meet?" Hans saw black spots all over his vision. He was going to die if he didn't do something soon.

"If ju don't talk like zat to me ever again," Hans said begrudgingly to complete the terms of the agreement. Seras, her bloodlust form anyway, leaned down and pressed her lips against Hans' roughly, forcing his mouth open with a midnight-black and crimson red tongue, black teeth cutting his gums. Hans suddenly found himself involuntarily swallowing what seemed to be pints of liquid at a time. He would have gagged and much worse if he were a lesser werewolf. It was his blood. She was force-feeding him his own blood…

* * *

_A/N: Late update, my bad! Weird chapter, yes I know. I gave this the 'ole once-through to check it out and even I am finding this one strange. This isn't the end however. Sure they kill some vamps, so what? The plot has yet to be completed, and there is still more for our favorite Hellsing crew to complete in the Holy Lands. But now they have Seras. But seriously, no flames please. Yeah, I know most of you didn't like this chapter, but I tried and did what I think is my best right now. My muse, she loves me very rarely now. Thanks for everyone who's reviewing though, you make my days. Once again, just remember that the hunt is still on, and the plot continues._


	19. Chained for Feeding Time

_A/N: Metropolis Kid…I listened to Butcher Pete. Good Lord, Pete's a strange fellow to say the least. __**" He's hackin' an wackin' an smackin' "

* * *

**_

Hans had been bedridden for exactly two weeks as of three in the afternoon this day. Well, he wasn't really bedridden in this place, more like bed_tortured_ to him. He had several chains of steel wrapped around him and the bed to keep him down in this place. Many times he had worn himself into exhaustion trying to get out of his bonds. Of course, his master had stayed by him the entire time…his master's new form most of the time. It was rather disturbing to find that she had given him more than enough blood to sustain him in her thoughts, but forgotten that _he wasn't a vampire!!!_

Hans growled at the vampire and struggled with his binds again. But this was unfair! He couldn't move even an inch with nearly two hundred pounds of chains wrapping him to this bed. He couldn't even see his own body under all this, and _Lamiascindo_ was out of his sight. He could feel the weapon somewhere close, but not feel it. Seras' bloodlust form, having consumed so much blood of his, she had covered her form with it, making her a black-red film all over with a bone-white grin of teeth always present. She licked her lips with a black tongue and giggled darkly. Hans growled, but he couldn't turn his head to glare at her.

Hans simply decided that he would give up for now and conserve his strength. He was still pale, but why did they have to keep him in these chains?! This was excessive, even for his standards. And his master seemed to get a sick thrill out of this kind of thing.

"Ju shut your trap vampir! Or are ju some zort of BDSM mistress?" Seras' grin widened.

"Oh, that like like a wonderful thing for me to get into. Seras, did you hear that? Hans wants to have some fun with me!" she exclaimed with girlish glee, her glowing crimson eyes never leaving Hans' face for a second. The werewolf was busy gnawing on a chain that had been on his forehead and had slipped into his mouth. The metal bent slightly when he bit it, but didn't do much else. If he had the strength, he would have turned into his wolf form, but it pained him like being stabbed by thousands of swords. He decided against it after one try.

"Nicht zat you idiot. Vhy are ju getting a thrill out of this?" Hans asked, pushing the chain back into his mouth to try gnawing through it again. Seras frowned for a moment and put her finger to her lips, the blood receding from her form and back into her pores. She looked halfway normal for a few moments. But when she looked back at him, the black-red film covered her entire body instantly and she let out a bestial howl.

"Because even the real Seras thinks your blood tastes better than Pips! Normally, Seras doesn't change when she has a bloodlust this strong..but I guess since you turn, your blood lets her do the same thing. I certainly hope that we can try something more next time, and BDSM doesn't sound like a bad hobby for me. Your blood would be so nice on the end of a whip because you have quality and quantity in that body of yours, and if I were to drain you for Seras…"

"I'd fucking kill you," Hans threatened menacingly, snapping the chain in his jaws. He roared with delight and raised his head to get a better look at his tormentor. If she thought that she was draining _his_ blood, the was going to get a mouthful of his axe! Seras sighed and stroked his forehead as he snarled, unable to move his arms at all. The chains were at full tension as the werewolf's growling and snarling became deeper and more frustrated. His fangs began to show and his eyes turned lupine. Arian race as Hans was, his eyes were beginning to turn boltgun-metal gray like his ancestors. This proved that he was _extremely_ angry and frustrated. _How dare she look down on me!_

"Heh, don't like this do you? You do know that you'll pass out if you struggle much more. And if you wait, you'll get a trip to the zoo for any one animal of your choosing, understand?" Hans disregarded what she said and his arms strained against his chains. Hans felt the metal beginning to give way and the bed's wooden frame began to splinter. He felt white fur poking through the skin on his forearms and he felt the familiar tremors of turning into his true form coming over his body. Seras sighed happily.

"I'm going to kill you," Hans murmured as he felt two more chains snap and more wood splinter. A door opened to his right and in came Schrodinger, Arisia, and Marian. _Good, familiar faces,_ Hans thought wearily, the fur receding back into his body. He continued to pop chains and suddenly, the bed splintered so badly that it collapsed, letting Hans' chains go slack. He immediately thrashed himself tired and broke as many jingling chains as he could. When he was good and tired, he pushed himself to his knees, eyes still lupine and angry with his master for treating him like something to be pitied.

Hans found that he had successfully broken most of the chains holding his arms and legs together and grinned widely as he saw the only chains left were those connected to cuffs on his wrists/ He easily snapped them effortlessly and stood up, fists balled and eyes glaring at the black-red form of his master. He lunged at the vampire, but being weaker than he usually was, only managed to grab her arm and pin that to the wall instead of her neck. He took her other arm and pinned it to the wall as well, growling right in her face. She tilted her head to the side and a half of her lips turned into a grin.

"Good Hans, now if we could just get your real master to want this as much as I do. It makes my knees clench to have you looming over me like a hunter finding his prey. I might just feel the urge to kiss you again," she mused, earning her a head-butt to the bridge of her nose by an angry werewolf. This was not Seras, not this nasty, perverted, torturing vampire covered with a layer of his blood.

"Nein! Du ist ncht mein master!" Hans growled. But he soon realized that he hadn't hit the right person…not exactly anyway.

"Ow…Hans…that hurts a lot. Why'd you hit me?" Seras moaned as blood streamed out of her healing, still broken nose. The werewolf's eyes returned to normal and he blinked in confusion.

"Master? Du changed back?" he asked dumbly, something uncommon for him to do. Seras nodded, clutching her healing nose and licking up the blood. Hans was relieved that he hadn't done anything bad…like ripping her arm off as the elbow and shoving it through her chest. He'd dodged a bullet there.

"But…why am I pinned against the wall?" she asked, face turning tomato-red. Hans looked at where his hands were on her wrists and saw that his leg was positioned between her clenched knees. He felt a wave of tension pass over the two of them, but didn't think to move. Seras' blush deepened even further, but they both stayed silent.

"KAPITAN! DU IST NICHT ALLOWED TO DO ZAT VIT YOUR MASTER!" Schrodinger yelled at the top of her lungs as she realized what was going on and what kind of position they were in. Arisia folded her arms _under_ her chest and pushed her breasts up, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Brother, I do believe that Schrodinger is telling you to stop molesting her. I thought you gave your love and your body to me, remember, what you said wile we were-" Hans shot her a death-glare and growled loud enough to drown out the rest of the sentence. He hoped his master didn't hear that.

Hans! You…you gave your body to your sister?!" Seras shouted. Hans immediately drew bad and clenched his fists, gaze turned to the floor. He didn't say a word. "Hans! Tell me!" Seras shouted. Hans growled, but did as commanded.

"Ja." Seras grimaced and looked like she was gagging.

"Hans, that's just disgusting! That's called incest Hans, good God that's something that you should _never_ do…ever!"

"Seras, don't be so disgusted. Think about being the last one of your race and then having it wind up that you're one of two that still exist. Now think about that other last one being your brother. What would you do?" Arisia asked. Seras looked back at Hans and shook her head.

"I'd turn someone else into a vampire and repopulate my race that way," she replied, thinking that she had actually answered correctly.

"Hans can't do that!" Arisia shouted. Hans held a hand in front of her face and looked Seras in the eyes.

"Ve canst nicht do anysing else. Zis ist our only option, and ve are probably going to hell for it," Hans said to his master with a frown. Seras tilted her head to the side, but Schrodinger spoke before the vampire could.

"You don't bite people too? I thought that you could do the same thing as vampires?"

"No, we have to be naturally born, and you have to be at least half werewolf to turn into your true form. But I found out a few days ago that I'm _pregnant!_ So me and Hans can have a lot of kids!" she said, a wide grin on her face. Seras shivered with disgust.

"You guys are sick," she said, turning away from Hans. "God, this is _soooooo_ wrong on a lot of levels. Just don't let me find you making out in _my_ room, or I'll shove a copper pole down your throat like Master did to his prisoners, Hans," she threatened. Hans didn't see any sort of joking look in her eyes, so he stayed silent and turned to Schrodinger.

"Master," he said over his shoulder. "Du said zat I could go to ze zoo and get an animal of my choosing. Schrodinger!" he commanded. The werewolf-cat-girl stood at attention and saluted.

"Ja Kapitan!" she replied. Hans winked at Marian, who shook her head and smiled.

"To ze zoo!" he announced. Schrodinger leapt at him and they were immediately transported to the zoo somewhere within the city.

* * *

Hans looked down at Schrodinger and put a gloved hand on her head, scratching between her cat ears. She purred softly, leaning against his big hand. Hans looked around and felt a gust of wind against his chest. He groaned.

"Kapitan (purr) you forgot your clothes. But you (purr) still have your gloves though," she said happily. Hans lifted her onto his shoulders and and lightly drummed her heels against his chest. Hans walked around, sticking his hands into his pockets to find a few hundred dollars from that bet a few weeks ago. Hans looked up at the sky and thanked _Jehovah Jira_, the form of God that one would pray to for guidance and be thankful to if one was having trouble or doing good at work.

_**A/N: Jehovah Jira is not a name to take in vain, because it is a very reverent name for God. Please, with all seriousness, do not take this name lightly.**_

Hans' job was looking up right now, but it was going downhill in the wider view. His master was disgusted with him, so he would pray to an ancient form of God for help. But right now, he thanked God and turned his attention to a corndog vendor not far away. He made his way to the vendor and bought five foot-long Pronto-pups for Schrodinger, who said that she was famished. And he paid up, holding four corndogs as Schrodinger quickly annihilated and reached for two more. Hans paid little attention to her as he looked around for something tasty to eat. He stomach growled. For the past three weeks, Seras had tortured him with gallons of his own blood while she laughed girlishly and enjoyed every second of it, Hans all the while choking and coughing and growling like a demon at her.

But pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Schrodinger demanded her last two corndogs. After she had devoured them as well, she drummed her heels against Hans' chest again with a curious look on her face. Hans decided that he would see some of the animals to see which one looked the tastiest. So they walked through a few exhibits, most of the animals lazy and sleeping because it was midday and a very hot one at that. But when they found the arctic wolverines…Hans stared at the biggest wolf and it stared back at him, growling softly.

Hans cracked a grin and leaned over the railing, Schrodinger leaning forward as well. Hans hadn't expected this, and he fell forward into the deep pen, creating a _splash_ as he hit the water. Hans immediately stood back up and climbed out of the extremely cold water, pants and boots wet and filled with water. Schrodinger was none too happy either.

"Kapitan! Look vat you did now!" she shouted, getting off of his back and shivering. Hans looked at the arctic wolverines, all but two backing away and growling in a low, threatening tone. Hans turned to the big one, which was now growling in a very menacing tone. It spoke to him in the tongue that they both understood.

"_You are not to come here human. You are ours now,"_ he said, licking his jowls and barking for the others to move in. Hans sat down and looked the wolf in the eyes.

"_You would do best not to attack us, wolf. I have nothing against you, nor your pack. Attack, and I'll be forced to hurt you,"_ Hans replied cooly. The wolf made a sound like he was confused, but still edged forward. Hans grinned. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

Two minutes later, dozens of spectators taking photos as fast as their cameras and phones could, Hans was pleasantly seated in front of a whimpering pack leader with two arctic wolverines under each arm, tails between their legs and whimpering like they were facing down a demon. Hans didn't particularly enjoy putting down those almost of his race, but it had to be done. They had threatened Schrodinger, who had cluelessly smiled back and looked at Hans like he would do something, and like always, he did.

But when Hans had to go, the wolves tugged lightly on his combat pants and pawed at his back, whimpering for him not to go. They pleaded with him to stay and live with them, but Hans told them the fact that he was not a pure wolf separated them by worlds, and he left it at that. Most of them gave him a few goodbye licks and he called for Schrodinger, who was busy scratching the bellies of two wolves at once, who had their tongues lolling out and legs kicking. They thanked Hans for bringing such a 'kind and generous' person here for them.

Hans walked over to Schrodinger and picked her up, jumping up to the edge of the wolf pen and pulling himself out, only to find that there were six zookeepers armed with an array of things to help him…but they were in vain. Hans was almost a wolf himself, so why would he need help with his own kind? He was like a king to them!

"You…you're fine? No wolf bites…no nothing?"

"Der Kapitan ist gut vit animals!" Schrodinger exclaimed happily. The zookeepers looked at each other and then back at Hans.

"Guten tagg," Hans said, and left the zookeepers to be confused. He continued his search for his hunger's craving. And after a few more minutes, he had his pick, a tall, rather fattened giraffe. Normally, these creatures were very lean and thin little things not worth the time, but Hans found this one to look extremely tasty because its main body was plump and ripe for the splitting. Hans walked around behind the exhibit and Schrodinger dropped off of his back, grinning wildly as she ran back to the front. Hans knew that she was trying to get a good view of the meal because she was into that kind of thing like the Major, but there would be no show for her today.

Hans transformed and half way through it, his body ached and his furry skin burned with pain. His heart, now almost twenty times its normal human size, pumped blood through his veins at a slow rate. He really needed to get something in his stomach fast. Hans looked up and did his best to clear the rock cliff of the exhibit, and successfully did so. As soon as he hit the ground however, his legs quivered beneath him and he dropped to his belly in exhaustion. But he pulled himself to his feet and stared around at the spectators, all beginning to flee.

He also spied his prey, the terrified creature beginning to look for a way out, long, gangly limbs flailing around as it moved. The three other giraffes in the exhibit went almost berserk and ran around like they had been shot at. Hans wearily lunged at the giraffe of his liking and barreled the creature over, tearing into its flank with his sharp fangs. The thing was thrashing about until it fell, and Hans snapped its neck with a single stomp of its long neck. And with that, he ripped open its ribcage and began to devour its array of steaming, tasty organs.

Hans had an enjoyable meal, which he had planned to have in private, but had been in too much of a hurry to do anything else but feed here. In a few minutes, he was done with his meal and transformed back into a human, wiping his mouth with his arm and looking up at Schrodinger. He nodded and she was instantly at his side.

"Full already? I didn't think it vould take such a short time. But, you're better now, right?"

"Ja, now take us back," Hans said tiredly. Schrodinger took his hand and they were back in the apartment not a second later. Hans immediately staggered over to the couch and flopped down, heaving a deep sigh as Arisia and Seras' voices could be heard over Marian's cooking. Schrodinger snuggled up to her superior and Hans wrapped his arms around her, too tired to argue. He yawned heavily. After a good nap and a meal, he'd be alright. That's how it had always been for him. But he had to know something first.

"Schrodinger?"

"Ja Kapitan?" she replied. Hans scratched between her ears.

"Vhy did master chain me to ze bed in ze other room?"

"Because she said if you (purr) had moved around too much (purr) then you would have bled internally. She (purr) kept you safe. (purr) She fed you ze blood because you weren't able to keep down real food, or so she (purr) said. You had to…not zer Kapitan!" she whispered weakly with a stifled squeal. Hans found that this left hand had begun scratching her belly too. Hans sighed. Had Seras' bloodlust form looked out for him after all? Or had she just looked for excuses to torture him to her liking?


	20. Breaking Point

Hans groaned as he tried to sit up, body rather heavy for having just eaten and slept for at least a few hours. Was there something in that giraffe that hadn't settled right in his stomach? It had tasted decent enough, but it was a spoiled animal at the very least. Hans yawned and opened his eyes, finding that he was staring into a dark blue thing and it was very warm. He reached up, but his arm didn't follow its given command. He turned his head and then his vision opened up. His hat had been placed over his face and had just fallen off.

But what was actually surprising, was that there was a dead-asleep Arisia clinging to his arm and preventing him from moving. Furthermore, as Hans looked to see what was on top of him. He found an equally dead-asleep Seras Victoria on top of him and drooling onto his bare chest. And lastly, as Hans looked to see what was clutching his left arm, he found Schrodinger on top of the back of the couch, asleep like the others and clutching his arm to her chest. She had a faint smile on her lips. Hans looked up at the ceiling and yawned, not awake enough to really analyze the situation.

The werewolf brought his hands to his eyes, pulling Schrodinger down onto him and Arisia up onto him. Hans rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned heavily, blood and guts thick in his breath. Schrodinger sniffed the air as she woke up and gagged audibly. Arisia simply giggled as her hand traced down his torso. Schrodinger teleported off of Hans and Arisia frowned as her hand met Seras' head.

"Hans?" Arisia asked apprehensively. Seras yawned and she nuzzled against Hans' chest possessively.

"Das ist nicht mein doing," Hans said in defense. Seras pushed herself up from Hans, now straddling his hips as Arisia looked from her face to Hans'. Seras rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned.

"Not only are you a pedophile, you're a womanizer now? I'm glad I don't have to live with you much longer," Marian said as she passed by the crowded couch on her way to the kitchen. Hans immediately threw Seras off of him and grabbed Arisia roughly by the arm. She grinned.

"Can't throw a pregnant woman," she said with a snicker. Hans crashed his forehead into her nose and it broke. He set her down on the floor gently and stood up, stretching with all sorts of bestial noises of relief. God only knows what they had done to him while he was sleeping, or what they could have done anyway. He didn't feel anything wrong with his body, and after rubbing his sore neck, he concluded that his master hadn't bitten him. He sighed with relief and Arisia slammed a fist into the back of his head, angrily commenting that he shouldn't head-butt a pregnant woman either.

But after she his him, she looked up at him curiously, a hand on his lower back, seemingly tracing something over and over again.

"Vat?" Hans asked with more of a growl than he needed to. _She_ was one of the reasons that his master was disgusted with him and the priestess could actually make fun of him. Arisia arched an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you forgot about this tattoo Hans dearest?" What she was referring to was what he'd gotten himself for his induction into the Waffen SS. It was the typical Nazi symbol, an eagle with long feathers standing atop a swastika. Under the symbol was his own motto for the war: _Mein fange zu ihren wortern._ (My fangs to your words) He liked that one, negotiations were useless when one wasn't permitted to speak. The only time he had ever spoken was when he was under the command of Erwin Rommel, the Desert Fox and the only Nazi not convicted of war crimes against humanity after World War II. He was one of the few respectable men Hitler had been able to acquire during the war.

It was under Rommel's command that he'd sworn the oath never to speak while he fought for the Fürer, mostly because he and Rommel had helped start the conspiracy against Hitler and had been the ones who built the bomb to kill him. Hans had been there in the building when the bomb went off, but because Hitler always had on a silver chain and cross around his neck and three silver bullets in his pocket at all times, even when he slept, Hans had been unable to kill him, for fear of being killed himself and endangering Rommel's life.

Rommel had a family for God's sake! Hans could afford to die trying to kill Hitler…but not take his comrade and the man's family with him. So Hans had joined Major Montana Max in an attempt to make meaning for Rommel's eventual suicide to save his family by helping to complete Rommel's first dream in the war, to conquer Britain. He still regretted not turning and killing Hitler after the bomb went off. He could have saved so many lives…

"Hans? You still here?" Seras asked as she poked him in the chest. The werewolf shook his head and looked down at his short master, short in comparison to him of course. He pushed past her, still angry that he had awoken with her on top of him. Had it been anyone but her…

"Zo, kapitan, vas ist for breakfast. I'm starving!" Schrodinger exclaimed as he head rose over the counter and she rested her chin on it.

"_I'm_ making bacon, grits, a steak, eggs, pancakes, und vaffles. _I_ am going to eat zem. Alone." Schrodinger whined to Seras, and the vampire grinned evilly. Hans knew what she was going to do, and he was already planning to get extra pots and pans out.

"Oh Hans, I _order_ you to make us breakfast too, me and Schrodinger," she said smugly. Hans growled at her from deep within his throat, but said nothing. It was an order from his master, and his laws dictated that he had to follow it. He was just glad that Frenchman wasn't here to see him like a dog on a very short leash. He'd have actually screamed in frustration and killed something.

"You can't forget me, your _leibhaber_. You knocked me up, so you have to feed me," she said with a toothy grin, flipping her jet-black hair out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter that she kept from her mouth. Had she laughed, Hans would have ripped her tongue out. Pregnant of no, he would punish her for doing that. Nobody was going to laugh at him, only his parents had that right. And they were long gone now.

Hans pushed those thoughts out of his head and opened up some of the kitchen cabinets, heating up the stove and setting down six pots on the black surfaces as they headed. Hans got out all the necessary supplies and began to cook up the grits, bacon, and eggs. He was going to have to season his steak and wait for the waffles until Marian was done making her toast. She was self-sufficient when she needed to be, and he was thankful for it.

After a few minutes the eggs were done, as were the grits and the bacon was ready to be adjusted. He poured everything that was done into bowls and onto plates, leaning back and depositing them on the counter begrudgingly. He then moved to cooking his steak and put four waffles into the toaster. He growled the whole time as the three _moochers_ hungrily munched on the food that was meant to be his. He finished with his bacon and put it all on a plate, setting that down on the countertop as well.

"Don't ea zat," Hans commanded as he leaned back up and the waffles popped up. He flipped the steak over and it sizzled noisily. Hans buttered and put syrup on the waffles. How he wanted to eat them for himself, but he couldn't. His master would be angry with him and punish him. Her being a vampire, and having a _much_ worse side that was into _much_ worse things than the virgin, Hans didn't ever want to make her mad. He turned around and was about to set the waffles down on the counter. But what he saw made him drop the plates and his jaw go slack.

_**They. Were. Eating. His. Bacon.**_

Hans shook all over with rage as he watched them chow down on his bacon. The waffle plates he had dropped clattered to the floor and everyone looked up. Hans shook all over with rage and his eyes turned lupine, his irises dazzling bright yellow hue as his teeth elongated to fangs and he growled as angrily as ever. He fumed with rage and torment over watching them eat what he had cooked, _and told them_, what had belonged to him. But now, his fingers twitched with flashing thoughts of murder running through his head like bullet trains.

But instead of raging and tearing things apart, Hans was unable to even speak, a look of maddened rage on his face saying all that need be said for now. He silently walked over to the couch and threw on his socks, boots, and his belt. He walked into the bedroom and snatched up the extra coat Seras had brought for him from the Hellsing Manor. There were very few, two things actually, that made Hans tick: pity and food. And they had stolen his food. Hans almost ripped the apartment door off its hinges as he left, slamming it back with such force that he cracked he wall. He left the building, still raging and furious. He headed for Golgotha, or where it was supposed to be, for help from above.

* * *

Everyone stared at the door as Hans slammed it shut behind him. Seras was horrified by the look that was on his face. She wanted to go after him…but she actually feared that he'd find a way to kill her and actually go through with it. She sat there with a horrified look on her face next to Schrodinger and Arisia, both of which looked as guilty as the vampire. Schrodinger's ears weren't flattened, they were all the way down, hidden by her blonde hair. She dropped her fork and began to cry. Arisia dragged the girl into her lap and Schrodinger immediately curled up into a ball and bruied her face into the werewolf's chest.

"Kapitan hates me!" she cried through her sobbing and tears. Arisia petted her head softly and sighed with frustration.

"Um…what made him snap like that?" Seras asked, hoping that the other werewolf would have some sort of clue. Arisia turned her head and shrugged. Seras' hopes sank.

"I think it was the bacon," Marian answered, munching on the toast she'd made. "That's probably what just set him off would be my guess. Schrodinger waking up on top of him and that little shower incident, his sister poking fun at him, and forcing him to knock you up for answers. You, his master Seras, both of you making him feel pitied and the other you chaining him here for three weeks. Hell, I'd have shot all of you by now if I were him. I'd say it'd been adding up like hammer blows for him, and getting' shot by a tank ain't helping him either. He probably needs ta blow off some steam and have another zoo frenzy. And on top of everything, you ate his bacon, and he's been fanatical about that stuff since he got here. Leave him alone for a while before you do anything. And don't touch his stuff either."

"But what about you? You made fun of him with all your comments about him being a pedophile and a womanizer," Arisia noted. Marian snorted.

"I already cleared that up with him. It's my duty to at least say something to him because it's wrong. He told me he understood because I had a master to take orders from. He also envied me because his wasn't a foolish jungfrau who teased him for everything he did wrong. I had to reprimand him for the little things. I am a Catholic Priestess you know, and he did things to me that I can't ever tell anyone about. My conscious is clear," Marian replied with a shallow hint of superiority.

"I can't believe we drove him to that," Seras said absentmindedly.

"Well, he already hates this place," Arisia deadpanned. Marian sighed.

"This city must bring back a lot of old hurt and pain for that guy. So far in the past fifty or so years, this is the only thing that's survived. And it's probably the only that he's seen from his childhood in the past three_ hundred_ years. This city brings back a lot of painful memories for him. That might be the reason he's wanted to leave for so long. I can't see how he hasn't cried yet."

"Wait, what do you mean it brings back painful memories for him?" Schrodigner asked, now drying her cheeks with her hands. "What happened to him?" Marian looked up at the ceiling and counted on her fingers.

"Lost his parents when he was young due to the Catholic Church's involvement with monster hunting. He fought in almost every European conflict, including the incident involving Vlad Dracula the Impaler. He helped break Otto von Bismark out of prison…twice, and he was believed to be the last werewolf alive until you showed up Arisia. The walls around this city are part of his childhood, seeing as he visited this place when he was five, with his parents of course on a pilgrimage to the Holy lands. This place is where his mother was found to be a wolf god and then hunted by the Catholic Church."

"Wait, he came here before?" Seras asked, holding her fingers up to remember facts about Hans. She had never been very good in history class. "And how do you know all of this about Hans?"

"And you think sections three _and_ thirteen are the Vatican's organizations? No, we go three _through_ thirteen for our more active organizations. But, I used to be part of Section Seven, _Holy Records and Histories_. We know just about everything about everyone who ever lived on this continent, and many things about those in North Africa, the Middle East, the Americas, and Asia."

"I'm sorry kapitan," Schrodinger said as she hugged Arisia tightly and fought to keep back tears. The werewolf holding her sighed.

"Me too," she murmured. Seras stood up and headed for the door.

"He's my subordinate. I should go apologize in person," Seras said, warping through the wall as she headed outside in a few quick seconds. She stood in the darkness of night. The inner self that Hans' blood had created perked up.

"_I know where he is,"_ she said with a gleeful giggle. Seras' mood soured. After the 'bed' incident, she had been embarrassed to even _look_ at Hans. Not only that, but she had slept on him last nigth. When in the bloody hell had she gotten up to do that?! Seras remained calm though.

"Where?" she asked.

"_No, no no! Learn your manners silly girl! Equal payment, like we discussed. I'll take you to him, but only if I get control of you body."_ There was a gleeful giggle after this too and Seras groaned.

"No! You'll do things to him...with _my_ body no less!" Seras yelled back mentally.

_"Well then you find a way to track him down. You drank his blood after all. I just happen to be what you turned into put in a schzophrenic dillusion that you actually talk and coerse with."_ Seras groaned.

"I swear to God, if you do anything but _find_ Hans, I'll have him and master rip you out of me and take turns pounding you into a pulp," Seras threatened. Her inner bloodlust form sighed with content.

"_If only they would," _she murmured. Seras flushed beet red.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU MANGY GIT!" she roared. But it was too late. She was already losing control to her bloodlust.

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry everyone. This chapter has a point, so bear with me here.  
_


	21. One Caged, Another Freed

Hans growled low as the guard addressed him like he wasn't a paying customer to Jerusalem's tourist sites. The guard didn't budge, and only barred the werewolf's way. Hans didn't want to fight now, not after they had eaten his _bacon_. He was ready to rip things apart, and this guard was fast becoming the target that his mind's eye produced as his first victim. Hans balled his fists and the guard did the same.

"You can't get in. It's past hours."

"I have no need for your primitive concepts of time. I vant to clear my head und zis is ze only place I can think of to do zat," Hans growled, eyes already lupine. The guard remained in his way and Hans stepped forward. Before his step landed, a gun was pressed firmly against his forehead and he grinned.

"Keep zat tiny pistol in mein face, und you lose ze contents of your ribcage. Let me pass," Hans growled. The guard remained standing firm. Hans was impressed, but it was foolish bravery. The werewolf instantly grabbed the pistol and bent its barrel all the way to the left. The guard's jaw gaped and Hans reared his arm back. The guard let out a tiny cry to warn the others, but it was cut short as the werewolf's hand tore through his insides and ripped him open, careful not to get blood on his greatcoat. Hans set the guard back and closed his eyes, pulling out his heart with a single and quick yank.

He rolled the guard's corpse down the hill and it landed in a gutter, falling into an open hole in the cement. Hans had no idea where it led, but he didn't care at the moment. He looked down at the heart, its beats already faded and blood oozing from the deceased organ from its many connecting arteries and veins. The pink and red and blue organ was only about as big as Hans's fist, but it was still a snack worth having. The werewolf was still angry at his master and his comrade and his 'lover' for eating his food, so he vaguely reminisced about this heart being one of theirs. He chowed down.

And the werewolf made his way up the hill and took a deep breath of the crisp night air as he stopped at its crest. He stared up at the half moon and whimpered softly. The light it shed was barely anything compared to the its full might. Only that light could compare to the flash of cannons and tanks and guns and the explosions of a battlefield. The thoughts of war let him simmer down about his 'comrades' back in the apartment.

He stared up at the moon for a short while longer and then dropped to his knees on top of Golgotha Hill, hoping that God could give him guidance if he prayed hard enough. Maybe Vlad Dracula the Impaler had abandoned his faith and turned his back on God, but Hans had tried his best to stay true. If there really was a God, and this God was truly who he says he was, then Hans could see his parents again. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

He prayed as best he could without letting his mind wander to other thoughts. He begged God for help, Jehova Jira for a way through his trouble with his new master. He was so lost that he couldn't keep himself together. He was trembling with something that he'd known to be a sort of nervousness about his future. He didn't know what emotions were running through him right now, but they made his heart sink and his eyes water up. He'd felt like this only when he had found his parents after helping gather and shear the harvest wheat.

He'd always taken the last bushel as a sort of tradition because his mother had told him about the one that set her free. Hans had always had a vivid imagination about that part, the spirit of the wolf god of the harvest inside of the wheat. But Hans had long-since lost his imagination and innocence after coming back to his home and finding it burned to the ground and his parents dead. He felt the same tremors come over him now as they had then, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

The wolf inside of him told him that all emotions could be drowned out with blood, as an equivalent of going on a drinking binge for humans. He could drown himself in gallons of blood and piles of corpses to make himself forget about the situation. But his human side told him to spill tears until he could cry no more and find another alternative. Being an animal of bloodlust and instinct and a man of sound mind and intellect, his entire being was a contradiction of itself. Hans wished that there was someone who could help him.

"Hans? Is that crying I see from my child?" a soft voice asked from behind him. He turned around and snarled at the intrude to his peace. There was no one there, not that Hans could see. He continued to growl, a yellow tint coming to his eyes as his pupils narrowed and because the shapes of a compass needle. Tears filled the corners of his eyes.

"Who's ist zer," Hans growled. He heard a giggle.

"You really are a youngster. You bare your fangs right away."

"You…ver are you, show yourself!" Hans growled. This couldn't be the same person he had heard use that line before. She was…

"What, you don't even remember your own mother?" that same voice purred from right in front of his face. He looked down at the owner of the voice and his eyes filled completely with tears.

"Mutter! Mutter!" (this is German for "mother") Hans cried as he recognized the short stature, red eyes, honey-brown hair, quirky smile, everything! This was his mother! Hans grabbed her up into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could, swinging her around as he spun in circles, clutching her small frame to his chest. He held back his tears for as long as he possibly could, and then stopped spinning. He looked down at Horo and tears filled his eyes. He began to cry.

Hans wept profusely, still clutching Horo to his chest as he expressed the flurries of emotion coursing through him. He couldn't bear to hold it in any longer than he had already. Hans howled up at the sky like a wolf and cried as loud as one would normally yell, tears streaming down his cheeks and chin. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He had always managed not to cry even in the worst of times, but this too much. This was his mother! Hans continued to howl and cry.

"Hans...!" Horo commanded.

* * *

"Hans!" Seras yelled to her subordinate. She had no idea what was going on here! She had forced back her bloodlust form and walked up to Hans, but her werewolf servant had just picked her up into his arms and begun crying and howling and flailing her around like a ragdoll. What in the bloody hell was going on here? And why was he yelling mutter? (Seras thinks he's saying mutter, as in "they muttered something")

The werewolf looked down at her, his tears now dripping off the end of his chin and down onto his greatcoat. Seras felt sorry for him. She never seen him cry before, and if she had pushed him to this…

"Hans…don't cry now. I'm sorry," Seras said, biting her lip and waiting for an explosion of anger and fury from him and for his words explaining why she was a fooling jungfrau and whatnot. His response was nothing like she expected.

"I'm sorry Mutter! Don't be angry vit me!" Hans cried, still clutching his petite-in-comparison-master to his chest. Seras felt the top button on her uniform pop. She couldn't fight back. Her arms were pinned at odd angles almost behind her back. She couldn't shapeshift like her master either, not well at least in this bright yellow lamplight. She needed to be in the shadows to overpower Hans. Trying now would just waste her strength.

"Angry? What…?"

"I vasn't zer to protect you! Please forgive me," Hans apologized, crying again just as hand. Seras whimpered. She was lost!

"Hans…listen to me. Please, I don't know what you're talking about, but it's okay. Please come back. I'm sorry for what I did, alright?" Seras said. She waited for the incoming assault of harsh words.

"Mutter…danke zo much Mutter… But I don't-" A small cry for help echoed through both pairs of their ears.

"_Someone help me! Please! Mother, help!"_ the voice cried. Hans stood ramrod straight and looked around for the origin of the noise. Seras looked around as best she could inside of Hans' tight grip.

"Ver…"

"_Please help! Anyone! WAH!"_ the voice cried. Seras identified it as the voice of a young boy, maybe a toddler. Hans headed down Golgotha Hill and to the gutter at the bottom. He stared down into a hole made deep into the cement base. It looked like the entrance to some sort of sewer system. Hans stepped off the edge of the hole and fell down into it, still tightly clutching Seras to his body, much to the vampire's chagrin.

"Wo bist du?" Hans called out. And echoed answer replied.

"_Who…who are you?"_ it asked hesitantly. Hans put Seras down gently and stared at her. She wiped some of the tears staining his face. She thought she heard him speak, but she dismissed it as his heavy bootsteps drowned out whatever words had escaped his lips. This place looked very old, about one thousand A.D. old, with classical Roman stonework even. Seras followed her servant down the dark tunnel and after a few moments, it opened up into a small chamber with pale white light shining through a grate above. In the middle of the chamber, there was a small black cage covered in glowing red and gray designs, a small figure inside of it. She looked at the ground, with a tiny trail of blood running from back the way they came to the cage.

"Hans…" Seras said after a moment. But the werewolf was already kneeling down in front of the cage.

"_Are you here to save me?"_ the little figure asked, clanking following its voice as it reached up with two little hands and clutched the bars of the cage. Smoke erupted from its hands and blue flames licked at it from the bars of the cage. It fell back, crying.

"What ist happening?" Hans asked no one in particular. Hans touched the bars of the cage, preparing to rip them off, but the gray designs lit up brightly and Hans' hands sizzled, smoke rising from them. He let go and stared at his sizzling hands, flesh boiled and bubbling. He healed quickly and said nothing, simply looking back at the little figure in the cage.

"_Please…help me,"_ it pleaded again. Hans took off his greatcoat and cracked his knuckles. He looked back at Seras and the tiniest hints of a smile played at his lips.

"Mutter, he ist like me. Inside ein cage, vaiting vor his savior," Hans murmured to Seras as he knelt back down and prepared to grab the cage again. Seras was at a loss. _Hans is in a cage and waiting to be freed?

* * *

_

The werewolf growled as his hands clutched the bars and his flesh began to sizzle and melt off of his body. Such pain Hans hadn't ever felt but a few times before. His skin freely left his body and ended up as sizzling puddles of organic much on the floor. He clamped his eyes shut and growled deeper, pulling harder as the pain began to build. Pain shot through him like daggers and he could smell his flesh burning. He ground his teeth so hard that he could feel his gums hurting. Still, he pulled on the bars as hard as his body would let him.

Muscle and sinew on his arms and shoulders bulged as he worked his hardest, his body desperately trying to heal what he was losing to this strange cage. Never before had Hans been so pained by burning. He heard bones crack from heat-warping and made a final effort to break the bars of the cage. He could see the glowing runes on the cage through his eyelids, a bright white glow now. He cursed inwardly at whoever had made anti-werewolf runes in the first place.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hans' bestial roar rang out in the chamber and he felt something give. He didn't know if his hands had been melted and he was falling back, or if the cage bars had finally broken, but he was flat on his back at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the burned flesh he smelled was his own. He looked into his hands, each holding a black bar of the cage. He let out a sigh of relief and dropped the bars on the ground. He found that his hands had been burned down to the bone, and that said bones were black and cracked like some sort of Oracle Bones from China.

Hans watched at his flesh melded together and his muscle crept back into place beneath the closing wound. Maybe this was why he was compelled to fight, to see this process repeat itself over and over again. He sat up slowly, pain still coursing though his smoking hands. He looked down at the figure crawling out of the cage, a small boy dressed in a tunic and with chains around his wrists. The boy, no older than maybe six, also had an odd harness-like contraption on his chest mad eof wood and silver chains, with locks in it. The boy stumbled as he got to his feet, and fell to the ground.

Hans reached out to break the chains, but recoiled as he saw his flesh crawl from his blood boiling within his body. It was silver! Which meant…this boy was going through excruciating pain. He turned back to his mother for help, but who he saw was not who he had come in with. He now stared at his master, Seras Victoria. She had a positively perplexed look on her face. Hans looked all around, but Seras was the only other living thing in here besides the boy. Hans turned back around and hung his head low.

"Hans…what happened?" Seras asked. Hans held back his tears. He had never seen his mother in the first place. It had all been an illusion. He let out a defeated sigh and swept the boy into his arms, grabbing his greatcoat as he turned back around to leave. He walked past Seras without a word.

"I'm sorry Hans, for everything," she said. Hans stopped for a moment.

"Meine ehre heisst treue. I am not mad, but do not think bad of me master. I have to carry on my race, and it is not as easy as you would think. One cannot be turned by a werewolf. It must be natural birth, werewolf and werewolf, full-blooded child." And with that, Hans leapt out of the tunnel and headed home. Seras followed him soon afterwards.

At the apartment, Hans dropped his greatcoat off on the back of the couch and plopped down with the boy in his arms. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the low murmur around him. Arisia sighed.

"I hope that's not yours Hans," she whispered to herself. Hans snorted.

"He's not mine, I don't have white hair and red eyes." Schrodinger was about to say something, but Hans held a hand up and clasped it over her mouth, his eyes still shut.

"Mph!"

"Nicht now. I'm tired," Hans said. He yawned heavily and let his hand drop down, hitting the floor. He was soon fast asleep with the little boy under his arm. He could figure everything out later. Right now, he needed sleep.

* * *

_A/N: What exactly do you think this boy is? He may be more than you think at the moment. Clarification for Hans hearing his mother speak is here now. Okay, so Hans has an illlusion of his mother, he also mishears Seras for what his mother would say, hence the 'don't remember your mother' line. Sorry if I'm confusing anyone.  
_


	22. A True Monster

_A/N: And now, I will elaborate on the new addition to my story. I do hope you like this chapter. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

_

Hans growled for Schrodinger to get away as he hungrily much on the six high-stacked plates of bacon covered in syrup and fresh blood. He stuffed his face with everything that he could get at one time and left nothing to be eaten by the others. Arisia leaned over the edge of the kitchen counter and put her chin in her hands. Hans glared daggers at her. She wasn't getting _his_ bacon again. He'd tear her hands off and eat them too. Pregnant or not.

The werewolf ate as fast as he could, occasionally placing a sticky piece of syrupy and blood bacon in the boy's hands for him to munch on. The larger of the two had heard the boy's stomach growling earlier. Hans finished with plate four and chugged a half-gallon of chocolate milk. Marian placed another one in front of him and cut into her Eggo waffles, pouring what was left of the syrup onto her own food.

"So, yer takin' yet another person inta your care are ya? He can't be yours…unless you got somethin' to admit ta us," Marian commented with a smirk. Arisia shrugged and a look came about her that signaled that Hans needed to explain himself.

"He ist nicht mine. Ich canst make ein child vit a human. Und du are ze only ozer verevolf I have found," Hans replied as he stuffed his face with one hand and fed the boy with the other. Schrodinger spun around on one foot in an attempt to look like a ballerina as she hummed a tune for the Nazi Party before the war had started. She promptly tripped over Hans' heavy boots, one of which still had a _steilhandgranate_ _mark 24_ in it. Hans hesitated for a moment, but ignored the girl. His explosive hadn't been triggered.

He finished with plate five and just as quickly finished the last one, cleaning the boy's mouth and letting him finish off the rest of the chocolate milk. After Hans' pre-dawn _snack_, he set the boy down and watched the toddler spin around with Schrodinger, laughing happily as the cat-girl-werewolf picked him up and twirled around with him in her arms. Hans returned to the couch and let out a labored sigh as Schrodinger and the boy loomed directly over him, both of them grinning widely. Hans sniffed the air and smelled a vampire…one other than his master.

He immediately sat up and reached for his Mauser C96, loading it as he stood up and pulled out the grenade from his boot. He growled low and narrowed his gaze. The sun was rising just over the horizon, but there was still the presence of a vampire around. He looked to Seras, but she didn't say anything, looking around just like him with her hands enveloped in blackness. Arisia looked worried.

"I smell a vampire," Arisia said, almost whining. Hans walked over to the window and growled low as he saw silhouettes against the sidewalk, normal citizens going about their business. Cars drove by as well, and any one of them could be holding vampires. He waited for a moment, and the vampire's presence lessened. Hans did not let up on his guard. The vampire's presence then leveled off to an acceptable level, probably only a few hundred meters, but still far enough away. He walked away from the window and into the bathroom.

Hans removed his clothes and stepped into the shower, running hot water over himself as he reached for the shampoo. He bit his tongue to stifle a loud curse as two other hands reached up for the same bottle as him…and then two shadow hands.

"I have more hands than you to get it with," a familiar and irritating voice cooed as a blood-layered hand raked its claws down Hans' shoulder. She werewolf growled deeply and the two fleshy hands retreated back. The werewolf grabbed his shampoo and turned around to find, all naked no less, Seras in bloodlust form, Schrodinger in her odd adult form, and Arisia…in her human form. He briefly wondered why he had noted that Arisia was in her human form. She wouldn't fit in the apartment in her wolf form. He shook that thought from his head and opened the sliding door of the shower-bath and pointed to the bathroom door.

"GET OUST!" he roared, fuming with irritation and frustration. He squeezed the shampoo bottle so hard that the cap opened up and the shampoo splattered all over the three strange females before him. Seras grinned and scooped some off of her black-crimson tinged body.

"Oh, that's no fun if you shoot before we do anything," she teased. Hans growled, fangs elongating and eyes narrowing to become lupine again. But this time he didn't yell. Had he done so, he would have broken the glass outside. He grabbed Seras by the neck and yanked her to him, growling a mere inch away from her face. She simply grinned with her red eyes smirking at him. Hans raised hi left hand and it became clawed and furry. He growled again, but Seras stood her ground, folding her blood-layered arms over her chest.

"Get oust now," Hans breathed, blood rancid on his breath. Seras shadow shifted out of his grip and back behind Schrodinger. Hans turned back around and lathered the shampoo in his hair, mumbling and cursing that he should have died back then. Arisia and Schrodinger simply giggled the whole time, whispering to themselves as Seras traced Hans' chest with her shadow hands. Hans continually ripped them off with his off hand as he stepped into the water and cleaned himself, angrily scrubbing at the blood she was spilling into his hair. When he was done cleaning himself, he quickly left the three women to their own means and dried himself off. Seras grabbed him by the waist before he could wrap the towel around his waist.

"You don't think you're done, do you? Here, we'll wash you Hans, and you won't get away this time," she said with a maniacal tone to her voice, leashing several shadow hands around his ankles and his waist. She tugged on him and he fell to the ground, clawing at the floor as he pulled himself to the door. He felt a human hand grab his ankle and growled.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" Hans yelled as his grip failed him and the tiles shattered beneath his hands. His fingers, already embedded in the cement holding the tiles down, created eight deep trenches as he was dragged back to the shower.

"Not this time Hans," Arisia purred.

"Vy me?" Hans asked. Schrodinger giggled and dropped to her knees in front of him. Hans looked up at her inquisitively.

"Because you ran away. We need to punish you," she said, an evil glint in her eyes. She pulled out a long knife. (Not from _there_ you pervs!)

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Hans stepped out of the bathroom and trembled with fear. _God vasn't vatching me in zer…or he would have helped me out._ Hans didn't _ever_ want to go back into a shower after that, not after they had punished him. Why was his master such a horrible person? Why had the other two helped her!

He turned back to the kitchen and found the little boy sitting on the counter, Marian spoon-feeding him grits and smiling gently. Hans hadn't seen this side of her before. She took one look at him and her smile faded into a frown.

"Pedophile, womanizer, incest-lover, sadomasochist," she said, turning back to the boy and smiling. "Say _ah_ Marius," she commanded playfully. The boy opened his mouth and Marian continued to feed him. Hans sat down at the kitchen counter and his trembling began to wane. Maybe they would leave him alone tonight. Surely what they had done in there was enough, right? Hans was worried.

But before he could sway his mind to another subject, he smelled a vampire again. Hans stood up and growled, reaching again for his pistol and grenade. But this time the vampire was much closer…as if it were right behind him. He spun around and pressed his gun muzzle to someone's head. He grinned, but that look quickly changed at he realized that he had his gun up to Marius' forehead. Hans furrowed his brow.

"Marius…du ist ein vampire? But…" Hans saw the boy tugging on his strange harness and pointing to Hans' pocket.

"Please let me out of this! Please!" he cried, reaching for Hans' pocket. The werewolf fished out the contents of his pocket and arched an eyebrow as he pulled out the four keys the vampires had been in possession of. He looked back at the harness, seeing that there were the same symbols on it as there were the keys. He shrugged and plugged the four locks with the four keys, turning them to get the harness off of Marius. He did so, and the harness fell to the countertop and the boy sat there, eyes glazed over and head tilted to the side.

His mouth turned into a manic grin and he turned his gaze to Hans.

"I thank you mortal, for my freedom. But now is not the time to tarry, for now my orders are to be completed. Will you join me and reap the spoils of war?" Marius asked as if he were asking Hans to go with him to buy groceries. The werewolf was stunned.

"Y…you are a vampirwolf…but…Dracula was…"

"Dracula? Ha! Whose blood do you think he drank on that battlefield? Mine!"

"But…" Hans was at an incredible loss. Was this truly a vampirwolf?!

"I am the one and only original full-blooded vampire werewolf mix. Your powers and Dracula's stem from the splits in mine. But unlike the two of you, I do not fear silver or fire, so I am immortal!" he exclaimed cheerily, standing up. Suddenly, he grabbed Hans by the neck and picked him up off the ground. Black tendrils of shadow power formed from his shoulders and quickly turned into deadly blades attached to long, stringy wires.

"Vas ist your order?" Hans rasped as his throat was being crushed. Marius sighed.

"My mission is to kill every single member of the Vatican sections one through thirteen and raze Vatican City to the ground. Would you like to join me and reclaim the world for Sol Ivinicus?" he asked, once again, without even the slightest hint that he knew that he was about to lead an entire city to slaughter. Hans tried to pry the small hands away from his neck, but to no avail.

"Vas…du ist ein Pagan?"

"Yes, of course! And I want to get revenge on the Catholic Church for destroying my kind! Do you not wish to reclaim the world for our gods? Do you not wish to humiliate the Vatican on its holiest day?" he asked inquisitively. Hans could barely breathe. He was being suffocated by a toddler!

"Nein! Ve ver saved by God!" Hans replied, sucking in as much air as he could. Marius tightened his grip around Hans' neck.

"We were killed by their god's servants, slaughtered down to so few! If you won't join me, then I shall go on my own to destroy them on their most sacred day! I hope you can watch the city of Rome burn as I wreak havoc upon it with all the fury of a million Pagans' hatred towards God!" He roared, throwing Hans into the wall. The boy turned around and glared daggers at Marian. Hans leapt forward, expecting the coming attack. He put himself between Marian and the vampirwolf just in time to have eight long, bladed tentacles impale him and run through his insides.

His effort to save the priestess was in vain and the shadow arms went straight through him and into the priestess' body, puncturing her organs several times before retreating back into the vampirwolf's body. Marius grinned as blood ran like a torrent from Marian's body as she slumped to the floor. Hans immediately fought back the urge to cry and pulled out his grenade, which was much more than it looked to be.

He reached forward and snapped Marius' jaws open, shoving the grenade all the way down his throat. He slammed the boy's jaw shut and kicked him to the floor on the other side of the room. He ducked down behind the counter and an enormous explosion rocked the room. He got back up from behind the counter and observed the damage that his weapon had done. He wasn't at all surprised to see Marius still standing though.

"YOU BGGGRRRRRRGGGG!" Marius roared as blood streamed from his belly and his bottom jaw went slack, turning his noises into gurgles as his throat filled with crimson liquid. Hans scowled as the handle of his grenade, which had been sticking out from the top of the boy's skull, sank back into his body and easily slipped out of the hole in his body, a hole that encompassed his entire from side. He had no organs left in his body. But he quickly snapped his jaw back into place and began healing his almost-slain body. He pointed a broken finger at Hans.

"Die vampirwolf," Hans commanded. Marius grinned again like he had when he was slaying Marian.

"You will die first. This Christmas, Vatican City will be in the palm of my hand! And I shall drink blood from the Pope's skull! Hurry to your death, werewolf, for I shall be waiting for your attempts to stop me," he said. And with that, he smashed a hole in the wall with his shadow limbs and ducked outside, lost in the twilight of the morning. Hans turned back to Marian, who had the other three kneeling at her side. The priestess had blood streaming from her gut and blood pumping from her mouth. She was dying, too far gone even to be turned into a vampire. Hans again fought back the urge to cry.

Schrodinger was already crying her eyes out, Marian resting a hand on the older girl's head.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm about ta leave this shithole and go to Heaven." She turned to Hans. "Thanks though…for tryn'a save me. I want you ta give Heinkel Wolfe my gun…and tell her that changing her…last name to her first one didn't stop her…from being my sister. A pity I died a virgin though Hans. Thanks for tryin' at that too. Well…goodbye ya'll. I hope I see you guys before the rapture. And Hans…I really did like you. Yer a good guy."

Marian closed her eyes and the breath of life that God had given her, left her body for the last time. She slumped to the ground and Hans felt her heartbeat finally rested. Hans fought his tears until they unwillingly streaked down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and put his hand to Marian's forehead. Her body lit with an orange light.

"Asche zu asche. Erde zu erde." Marian's body turned to dust. And Hans howled as loudly as his body would let him. But there was no time to mourn for her death. There was a creature of unimaginable power heading towards Vatican City. Hans, a Protestant knight as of a month and some time ago, still had a duty to God. And he had a duty to Marian too. He would get her revenge against this abomination. Marius could not be left to live!

* * *

_A/N: Oho! A drastic change of pace! And one of our beloved characters has been slain by…der vampirwolf! How will Hans and his comrades complete their newest mission? Even more so, how will they make it out alive? Review please. _


	23. A First Time for Everything

Hans glared at the massive walled city that lay before him, on the banks of the Tiber River and resting upon the Seven Holy Hills, the city of Rome. How he hated this place, and how it hated him as well. Nearly half the holy items in this city were made wholly or partially of silver. The only time he'd ever been here, he'd cut himself on a silver trinket and his shoulder erupted into flames…not exactly the happiest of his memories.

Hans was beginning to see a trend here. Something bad had happened to him everywhere he'd gone in the ancient world…and it had only gotten worse since his mission had begun. He sighed and turned back to see his comrades, which he had been traveling for almost a week. His master was looking around her, trying to find something that might not have been there. God, she was such a scatterbrained one, but she was a strong master and cared for her servants. He wasn't so regretful for her victory over him right now.

"Master, zis is ver our paths split, und you too sister," Hans stated, adjusting his axe on his belt and panzerfausts on his shoulder.

"But Hansy!" Arisia cried unhappily against her sibling-lover. Hans turned his face away.

"Du have to make sure our race survives. Go home vit Master."

"But Hans…I can fight with you," Seras said, apparently hoping to get some leeway with her servant. Hans shook his head slowly.

"Du have to go back vit Arisia und protect her on ze vay," Hans explained. Arisia scowled.

"And you don't think I can take care of myself?!" she growled, eyes turning lupine. The male werewolf stroked her cheek gently with his hand.

"I vant you to go back und secure ze future for our race. Please understand that zis is for ze greater good. I couldn't bear it if somezing ver to happen to you and find zat you were dead. I…I don't think zat I could take anysing like zat…or I'd lose myself," Hans said, closing in for a kiss. Arisia grabbed his head with her hands and kissed him fervorantly, pushing her tongue past his teeth. Seras simply looked the other, a look of clear disgust on her face. Hans finished the kiss by biting the she-wolf's tongue and pulling away. He wiped her mouth with his thumb.

"Just don't leave me alone Hans, alright?"

"Ja, mein schon schwester." Seras turned back around and sighed heavily, looking over at Schrodinger with a slight hint of jealousy in her gaze. Schrodinger's ears flattened with guilt and Seras spoke up softly, glancing at Hans for only the briefest of moments.

"And why exactly can't Schrodinger take her there? Would I not be more suited to fight this monster you saw?" she asked. Hans glanced back and forth between the two, one of pure thoughtlessness and extreme loyalty, one of conflict and fiery passion. Hans shook his head slowly.

"I trust Schrodinger vit my life more than I trust you vit it Master," Hans deadpanned. Seras's jaw dropped and Schrodinger's ears perked up.

"You…you really mean that?" Schrodinger asked hopefully. Hans nodded and the werewolf-cat-girl spun around gleefully. Seras said nothing more. The werewolves, vampire, and FREAK chip user divided into their respective 'teams' and parted ways soon afterwards. Hans breathed a sigh of regret as he watched the two not chosen for the final leg of this mission run off into the night, one as a massive black wolf and the other enveloped in a swirling black-crimson form with two wings propelling her through the air. How he wished things could have been simpler…

"Kapitan…danke for choosing me to go on this mission with you," Schrodinger said respectfully. Hans scratched between her ears and she made herself comfortable against his side.

"Du are part of mein pack. It vas only natural for du to be vit me in zis dire time," Hans replied as he motioned for Schrodinger to climb onto his shoulder. She carefully avoided the two panzerfaust rocket launchers on the werewolf's shoulder and placed her cheek against his neck. Hans made his way to the city walls, the night without a moon and completely dark. Even though this was Rome, capital of a nation, all seemed very quiet and serene from the outside. There were lights, yes, but Hans had been careful to avoid their light and now stood in complete darkness not three feet from the ancient walls that had protected the city from attack, with varying results on many occasions. He prepared to scale them.

Hans crouched down and touched a hand to the grass at his feet. He looked up to his destination and leapt up as high as he possibly could…which was farther than he had expected. Not only did he get to where he was wanting to go, he cleared the height of the wall and was between freefall and upward motion. Schrodinger teleported to the top of the wall with the panzerfausts hugged to her chest. Hans easily landed down on the wall and received his weapons with great care. There would be untold amounts of explaining to do when he destroyed a great number of priceless objects so near to Vatican City. He made his way down from the wall with Schrodinger and blended into the crowded streets of Rome.

Hans wasn't much different from anyone else here, save the fact that he was wearing a greatcoat in place of a thick coat or jacket. His hat didn't look so out of the ordinary with all of the winter clothing everyone else was wearing. And Schrodinger was pleased with her winter garments, a big scarf, jacket, jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hat like Hans' currently in her hand. She grinned up at the tall werewolf.

"So…we're going to find another apartment?" she asked curiously. Hans quickly relieved a passerby of his wallet and snatched up the few hundred Euros within it, depositing them in his own pocket and slipping the wallet back into the man's pocket before he could get away. Hans looked around for any kind of apartment building, but there weren't any near here. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Schrodinger nuzzled against his neck.

"I'm bored," she stated with a stifled yawn. Hans sighed and looked up at the sky. This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Two hours later, Hans finally found a hotel to stay at, and it was cheap enough for Hans to rent a room for four nights using only five hundred of his seven hundred Euros. He was thankful that he'd been able to have a lucky pick with his pick-pocketing target. He unlocked the room door and closed it behind him, holding a sleeping Schrodinger on his shoulder with one hand while he gently set down his weapons with his left. He dropped Schrodinger off on the bed and she bounced up and down until she stirred from her light sleep and sat up. Hans unbuttoned his greatcoat and folded it over the back of a chair, setting his axe down in the chair as well. He stretched for a moment…

_Schrodinger purred softly._

"Kapitan, how many times have you shown off your body and not been aware of what it does to me?" the girl asked in a most seductive tone. Hans turned around and found an adult Schrodinger standing before him, clothes stretched to their limits.

"Tight," Hans said, not exactly knowing the reason.

"Oh, I'm just about to rip out of these Hans…would you like to help me?" The werewolf was perplexed. Schrodinger stepped forward, curling a finger to command Hans to do the same. The werewolf found himself unable to stand still, and he was walking towards her. In a moment that seemed like a flash in his mind, Schrodinger's hands roved over his chest, her body against his. Hans felt something stir in his chest.

"Schrodinger…quit it," he said feebly. The older version of his comrade giggled softly and her hands made their way to his shoulders.

"Hans, you have no idea what you do to me when you take that greatcoat off. You make me want to take my clothes off too. The thought of both of us…it makes my knees weak and my heart beat faster." She put a hand on the back of Hans' neck and the werewolf leaned down slowly. He could feel the heat of Schrodinger's breath on his cheek, her body emanating warmth and getting hotter. Hans hadn't ever thought something like this could happen…not in a million years.

"I…" Hans began, at a loss for words.

"I'm burning for your touch Hans," she breathed, giving Hans a moment of brevity before she continued. "I _need_ you Hans. I can't stand it anymore," she said, lust and want clear in her tone. She leaned her head to the side to close in for a kiss. Hans closed his eyes…

_He wanted her._

He came to with a start as Schrodinger yawned and made cat-like noises. The werewolf brought himself out of…whatever it was and back into reality with shocking realization that he had been asleep while he was stretching…and that his mind had produced that image. He literally punched himself in the face so hard that he cracked his jaw, reforming it quickly as he glanced at Schrodinger momentarily. What in God's name was he thinking? She was _Schrodinger_ for Christ's sake!

Hans looked over at his pint-sized comrade and she looked over at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Kapitan? Is there something wrong with me?" The girl looked herself over, but didn't find anything wrong. Hans shook his head slowly and picked up his greatcoat. He freed a few items from the pockets and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He set down the small carrying case with contacts in it, and the white hair dye. How had he let his sister talk him into this? It wasn't like Section Thirteen was after him. He didn't need a disguise to enter Rome.

But he had agreed to do it, and he wasn't going to go back on his word. The werewolf got his hair dye and poured the white ink into the solution. He shook it for about twenty seconds and then opened up the container. And then he was a little lost…at more of a disadvantage really. If he was in a fight, he would be able to catch a string, like Walter's attacks, with such ease that it was of no actual difficulty. Anywhere else however, he was rather clumsy, especially when looking at himself in the mirror. He always had these weird looks on his face when he was concentrating.

He still proceeded to dye his hair and get the white goopy mix all over his hands and the bathroom sink, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to get anything dirty. Hans continued to try and dye his hair for about a half an hour, but to very little avail. After he was done, he had no idea how this was going to look to anyone else, or even if it looked normal for that matter. He would have to ask someone…and that someone was going to be Schrodinger. He put in the deep green contacts, which were a minor annoyance, and walked out of the bathroom as he began to wipe his hands with a towel.

"Varrent Officer," Hans ordered. Schrodinger turned her head his way and arched an eyebrow.

"Ja?"

"Does it look natural?" Hans asked after a hesitant moment. Schrodinger shrugged.

"I can still see some yellow kapitan. Do you want me to help?" she offered. Hans knew that he wasn't getting this done himself and he couldn't afford to waste any more time with this.

"Schrodinger, just get it done quickly," Hans said as he submitted to his companion. She leapt up from the bed and almost dragged him into the bathroom with superhuman strength. She sat him down on the edge of the bathtub-shower and pulled the curtain back so that she could get behind him. She mixed up the solution and ink for about twenty seconds and opened the container up. She scolded him.

"Bad kapitan. First you part your hair, and then you work from the front to the back." She dyed his hair completely white, and scolded Hans again for making his hair messy on _his_ job doing this. After Schrodinger was done, Hans stood up, but the girl tugged on his arm, a quirky look on her face. Hans was a little confused. Wasn't he done?

"Er…"

"You have more hair to dye, right?" she asked. Hnas shook his head.

"But…"

"You don't dye zat hair," Hans said, almost flustered. Schrodinger nodded with a smile.

"Then we're all done kapitan." Hans yawned lightly and Schrodinger cleaned everything up quickly before following him out of the bathroom. Hans stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed without a second word. Schrodinger grabbed his arm and tugged on it with what felt like quite a lot of effort. Hans made no move to stir from his place and Schrodinger gently placed his hand on something soft and warm. Hans furrowed his brow and opened his eyes, only to find that Schrodinger was holding his hand against her chest with a sly grin on her face.

"Schrodinger!" Hans ripped his hand away from her body and fell out of the bed. Schrodinger flushed red and giggled with delight.

"Silly kapitan, you can't sleep yet. You have to give it half an hour to dry. Let's watch some T.V. while we wait, okay?"

"Thirty minutes?! Fine, zen you have to dye your hair too," Hans said. Schrodinger closed her eyes and her hair changed to brown. She opened her eyes again, now a very pale blue color. She grinned.

"All done kapitan," she announced. Hans rolled his eyes. Alright, he deserved that one. Hans grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. and sat Indian-style. Schrodinger, much to Hans' chagrin, made herself comfortable in his lap and leaned against his chest. Hans flipped to the news, and the reporter began to speak in Italian, excited about something. Schrodinger's ears perked up as the word _bathhouse_ on the screen. Hans pressed the power button as quickly as he could. Whatever the werewolf-cat-girl was thinking of, it couldn't be good.

"Oh kapitaaaaaaan," she said with a sly tone. Schrodinger snatched the remote from Hans before he could react and pressed the power button. Hans grabbed her hand, but it was too late. Schrodinger had already thrown the remote away and had changed forms. Hans was almost stunned with now with this _woman_ now in his arms. Schrodinger listened intently to the news report and struggled to keep Hans on the ground.

"Nein. Let me up," Hans growled. He didn't expect Schrodinger to be this strong. The reporter went on to say something about a bathhouse being refurbished for tourism and actual usage by the general public. The reporter seemed to be inside, where many people were lounging in steamy water as the weather outside was as Hans had seen earlier, icy and cold. Schrodinger's interest only peaked as the report went on. Hans was now trying to cover her eyes and ears and stop her from watching the T.V.

"Kapitan! I wanna go to the bathhouse tomorrow!" Schrodinger cried. Hans growled his answer, but the girl wouldn't stop, and it was getting more difficult to restrain her without even grazing a _sensitive_ part of her body. Hans growled to her again that she couldn't go, but Schrodigner only whined even harder and went into a fit of crying. Hans breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping. He moved to the T.V. and turned it off manually, leaving the two with only the sounds of Schrodinger's crying to keep the silence at bay.

"Schro…"

"Kapitan ist zo mean! All Ich vanted to do vas go to ze bashouse und relax vit him! But kapitan von't let me!" she wailed, ears streaming down her cheeks as her chest heaved from crying. Hans knew that he'd really made her upset. She had used a heavy German accent. He growled at himself to stop, but he couldn't.

"Ve vill go Schrodinger." Schrodinger changed back to her normal form and wiped her eyes. She spun around instantly and lunged up at him, cupping his head in her hands. Hans was taken _completely_ by surprise as he felt Schrodinger's lips pressed against his own. One thing ran through the werewolf's troubled mind as his body _unwillingly_ began to respond to her kiss. _**VAT IN ZE HELL?!**_

And for the first time in his life…

Hans fainted.


	24. Avarus

_A/N: Okay, the bridge leading up to the fight. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Hans growled low as Schrodinger practically _dragged_ him through the front doors of the ancient bathhouse with a gleeful look on her rosy red face. She had turned into her more adult from in accordance with her own plans of not getting found out by the Catholic Section Thirteen. But Hans begged to differ, saying that only changing her hair and eye color would be enough.

But her cat-ears were an entirely different story…

So Hans was still dragged to the newly-reopened Roman bathhouse with white hair and orange contacts and an excited woman to drag him there. He had no choice but to go, because Schrodinger had threatened to teleport him there if necessary, and that would only cause trouble for them before the fight against Marius. Hans growled low as he recalled how Marian had died. He was going to _**slaughter**_ the vampirwolf and eat his black heart. But for now, he had to make sure that Schrodinger didn't make a nuisance of herself and draw attention to them while they were here in Rome. Hell, they were wanted criminals here!

Hans let out a frustrated sigh and Schrodinger smiled up at him, her face rosy red from the cold.

"Do you have any Euros left to pay with?" she asked. Hans, mumbling about her being a leech, fished out the needed cash and they paid to get in. Schrodinger dragged him into the building and grabbed the bag that contained their clothes and towels. Hans pulled on it in return, wanting to keep the bag so that she wouldn't lose it. Schrodinger arched an eyebrow and Hans growled low.

"Mine," he said. Schrodinger shook her head very slowly.

"Mine Hansy. Unless…it's that you want to undress with me," she said with a smirk. Hans relinquished the bag and sat down on a bench. He waited for Schrodinger to put on her new swimwear and then for him to get his turn to put on his trunks. He was quite surprised to find that it had been several decades since he'd worn swimwear. It was quite odd to think that it had really been so long since he had relaxed. But as Schrodinger came out of the changing room, Hans' mind left him. He smacked his palm against his face and groaned. She had bought a bikini.

"Zo, Kapitan, how do I look?" Hans simply grabbed the bag and went to change quickly, stuffing the bag into the locker as he closed it and slung two towels over his shoulder. He stepped out of the changing room and found that there was a man hitting on Schrodinger, a young man who was probably looking to 'score with a hottie' and whatnot. He was speaking something other than Italian, so that meant it was probably French. Hans almost smiled, only because the thought of his blitzkrieg in wolf form next to a panzer division was funny. French defenses were nothing, or had been, against the German steamrolling. Hans shook the thoughts from his head as he neared the two.

"Vir sprechen ze Deutsch?"

"Nicht viel," the man replied in perfect German. Schrodinger's brow knitted.

"English?"

"I know this one well enough," the Frenchman replied. Schrodinger nodded.

"So, what do you want?"

"I was wondering whether or not you'd like to eat out some time? Your beauty rivals that of the most beautiful models in my country of France. Have you ever been to the Eifel Tower in the spring before?"

"No…"

"Then maybe we could meet up some time later, or go out to eat tonight? What about it?"

"I have a question," Schrodinger said.

"Yes?"

"Why is the Chanse ze Lise in Paris lined with trees?" Hans could wait for this one. It was good.

"Because they make it beautiful," the Frenchman replied.

"Wrong! Because Germans like to march in the shade!" she replied cheekily. The man frowned deeply and raised his hand. Hans took three steps and caught it in mid-swing, an evil glare on his face.

"Touch her, und I'll blitzkrieg your face vit my fist," Hans growled, releasing the man's arm. They had a short-lived glaring contest before the man walked away, seeing Hans' eyes turn yellow and lupine. The lycanthrope turned to Schrodinger and his gaze lightened at the innocent look on her face. She smiled up at him with innocent hope for something, and then Hans realized that whatever it was, he couldn't get out of it here. He didn't want her to break down and cry again _in public_. She could cry all she wanted at the apartment, but just not here.

So when she grabbed his calloused hand with her small one, he did nothing but follow her into the next room, which was the actual great bath. Hans hadn't remembered something of such magnitude ever being in the capital city of an ancient empire, and he was rather surprised. The pool of steamy water was huge, nearly three hundred feet long and a hundred wide. The fabled, but never designed, _Land Kreuzer_ would be able to fit inside of this thing, comfortably too. Schrodinger led him over to the edge of the pool and looked up. A great red canvas had been draped over the open roof, with only a small hole in the center that filtered snow into the water ever so often, to make sure the roof didn't fall into the bath.

Hans looked around for a moment before realizing that much of the lighting was actually done by torches, or at least gas-fueled fake torches. Indeed, this was a rather authentic bathhouse. Hans was thoroughly impressed by the Romanesque architecture and matching decorations. Someone had really wanted to make this place seem like it was a real bathhouse, and hell, it'd worked so far. Hans couldn't tell much apart from the closer-in-time view he'd had to the actual empire of the Romans. His thoughts were interrupted by Schrodinger again.

"Kapitan, come on it. Ze water's great," she said. Hans quickly stepped into the hot water and it sent a pleasant chill up his spine. Indeed, the water was great. Hans' sore body immediately felt better and he let out a rare, pleased sigh. Hans let a pleased moan escape his throat and he closed his eyes. But no sooner had he let his guard down, did Schrodinger quickly shift into his lap and giggle girlishly. Hans looked down at the girl, but no growl escaped his throat. He needed this to be as relaxing as she needed it to be.

The fight tomorrow could determine whether or not the world was engulfed again into a war against the supernatural, one that the human race was bound to lose. But more importantly, his fight would decide if he got to see his sister, his master, or his unborn children. He almost wanted to cry at the thought of leaving them if he lost, but Schrodinger wrapped her arms around his shoulders and put her forehead to his.

"Schrodinger, danke for everyzing you've done for me. I'm so sorry for everyzing I've done to hurt you. I don't vant to leave you vit any hard feelings," he said, squeezing his eyes shut so that he wouldn't cry. For the longest time, Schrodinger had been his only true family. Now he might be forced to leave forever.

"Kapitan, don't say that. You make it sound…like you…you're…not going to come back," she said, trying to hold back tears of her own. Hans put a hand on the back of her head and held her gently against him. No, Hans couldn't bear to lose any more of his family to something as trivial as religion. Who cared where you went when you died, or to which god you decided to greet there? Hans didn't want any of this, but it was his duty. His feelings were void when it came to ancient law, and he was a good werewolf. He wasn't about to go back on his own laws.

But a look at Schrodinger's teary-eyed face, it almost made him believe that leaving right now would be worth the damnation and the humiliation he would receive upon dying. He managed to keep down the lump in his throat and spoke very softly, almost below a whisper. Schrodinger's cat ears barely caught the noise.

"I might not."

"But…Kapitan, you always come back. You ver hit in ze heart vit a silver tooth und survived. You ver shot by a tank…blow up vit explosives, and you came back. Zis is von fight. You…you _have_ to come back. You…you…you can't go!" she cried into his chest, clawed fingers digging into the werewolf's shoulders. She looked at him with yellow-lupine eyes and Hans saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry Schrodinger, but there's no way for me to be sure. This fight could be the end of me," Hans explained. He wanted to say that he'd be back. He wanted to tell her that he'd win and then everything would be okay. He waned to so badly that it hurt his heart to tell her the truth. But he had to do it. If he told her that he'd come back, and he lost, then Schrodinger's heart would be broken. At least the truth was a way that he could help if he did lose the fight. He growled at himself. He wished a ton of bricks would hit him in the head right now.

"Zen…I'm going to fight vit you. I'll…I…"

"Schrodinger, you cant."

"Vhy not?!" she asked, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Because if you die und he absorbs your blood, zen you become part of him. Und you von't be able to get out zis time." Schrodinger let her head rest against his chest again and sobbed silently. Hans wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her. He hated himself for this.

"But…"

"I'm sorry Schrodinger. Zis is my fight," he said to stop the feeble argument. Schrodinger took a deep breath to calm herself and then sat up, staring into Hans' eyes. She sniffled sadly and then smiled, even though her eyes showed that she was distressing inside. She roped her arms around Hans' neck and rested back against him, letting out a pleased moan. Hans didn't want to leave her with nothing if he did die in this fight. Not that it would matter much because Marius was probably going to destroy the rest of the world after dealing with Rome.

Hans bit his lip and nudged Schrodinger to look up at him. She did so, her eyes still sad, but a smile placed upon her lips nonetheless. Hans quickly leaned down and captured her lips with a fervent kiss, trying to give her his best. Hell, she deserved at least one kiss from him. She'd been trying to steal one since he had found out she was a girl. Schrodinger's eyes immediately lit up like fireworks and she cupped his face in her hands, leaning into the kiss and thrusting her tongue past his teeth. He quickly mimicked the action and Schrodinger let out a moan in pleasure. Hans couldn't help but wish this could last longer, but he could already feel that it was going to end soon.

"Wolf, come out! Come out where I can see you!" a familiar, childish voice roared from the entrance. Hans broke the kiss and stared into Schrodinger's eyes for a moment, regretting everything he was about to do.

"Go back to ze apartment und gazer up my things. Zen go home," he said. Schrodinger's eyes spilled tears again, but she did as commanded, disappearing from Hans' sigh instantly. The werewolf held back growing tears and pulled himself out of the bathhouse. He stood up and glared at the small child that was standing at the entrance, three guards kneeling down next to him as if he were a normal, lost little boy. The vampirwolf grinned maniacally when he saw Hans and let out a chorus of laughter, the essence of thousands of souls in his demented voice.

"Wolf, you've put this off for _far_ too long. You didn't think I'd come here just to annihilate the Roman Catholic Church, did you? I came here to kill your master, your lover, and your precious Schrodinger. I've already killed the priestess. Let's get this over with then. Where are they? Where are your precious women? I'll kill your harem before your eyes before I kill you," the ancient being said, mirth and hatred in his voice.

"You're early," Hans replied nonchalantly. The vampirwolf immediately launched black tendrils of shadow around his body and dismembered everyone within ten feet of his tiny body, sucking up all their blood as it his the stone floor. He stepped forward as everyone screamed and began to act as a frighten mob always did. Marius quickly killed everyone else and a wild grin spread across his face, one of madness and hatred.

"You think to mock death itself? I suppose you'd like to know my real name, so that you can beg me not to kill you and scream it at the top of your lungs with your last dying breath!"

"Shoot, vhat's you name zen?" Hans asked, trying to make the child lunge at him and transform into a wolf. Hans wanted a real fight, not a joke.

"My name should be obvious. _M-A-R-I-U-S_. In Roman letters, take the two supports off the _M_ to make it a _V_ and then use the _I_ as a bar to make another _A_. Rearrange the letters to make _A-V-A-R-U-S_. Phonetically, that is the word _avarice_."

"Zer's hidden meaning, I'm sure," Hans said sarcastically, hoping that the creature would shut up and fight already.

"Oh, how perceptive. Avarice, an insatiable lust for riches, the inexplicable urge to hoard wealth and power. I want to destroy the Roman Catholic Church because it has hoarded wealth and power over its poor followers for nearly two thousand years! The religion of Christianity, the belief that a simple mortal could do all of the works said to have been committed, it's something that has been fabricated and elaborated on for the past seventeen hundred years! Your religion is a joke! Your pope is a mere mortal! Your lives are meaningless! The entire belief in your God, it was all made by the Roman Catholic Church's higher members from the beginning, just so that they could live the high life and live out their mortal lives with everything they wanted! Your religion was created as a lie to make money! Avarice, that's what you believe in! In Sol Ivinicus' words: Without me, you would not be."

A wide grin spread across Avarus' face, the vampirwolf undoubtedly thinking that he'd insulted Hans. The werewolf yawned.

"Good. Now zat you're done, let's have our battle. I'm tired of zis talk about lies und avarice. Fight me, und ve'll see if your god vill shoot down a ray of sunshine to save you. _The_ God vill have you dead, von vay or anozer. Vezer it be collapsing city valls on you, or using a child to kill you, He vill make sure ze vorld ist not cursed by you." Hans looked up through a window and into the dark, snowy sky. _Mutter, Papa, God…please help me. Amen._

Hans prepared himself for the fiercest fight of his century-spanning life.

* * *

_A/N: Well, it's been a long time since my last update. Review if you're still reading._


	25. Showdown

Avarus stepped into the large bathhouse and got down on all fours, his skin turning black and eyes a deeper, bloodier color. His body began to morph and his blackened skin split open like a bug coming out of a cocoon. Hans' eyes went wide at the monster being born before his eyes. Avarus had begun to turn into some sort of shadow creature with a huge, gaping maw filled with teeth of all shapes and sizes. Hans didn't want to know what the needle teeth felt like. So before the monster could be fully born, Hans transformed into his giant wolf form and lunged forward at the dark beast.

Avarus turned to him and Hans dug his sharp claws into the ancient creature's flank, snarling like the beast he was. Avarus' eyes betrayed no fear and he simply shook the werewolf off of him, throwing him across the room and into the steaming water. Hans immediately flipped back onto his feet and lunged at the vampirwolf, earning him a quick slap to the ground with a huge shadow paw. The werewolf again got back to his feet and shrugged off the pain. He had to stop whatever this was from being born. Avarus turned his huge, canine-reminiscent head and his eyes formed into pools of red flames.

Hans lunged forward for the third time, and this time, Avarus simply backed away, pushing the ceiling up and then having it collapse to the ground at his feet. Hans snarled at the beast, but it simply grinned back at him, revealing nearly a dozen layers of misshapen and mismatched teeth. Hans backed away and growled even more angrily. Avarus simply underwent more transformations as his forelegs began to taper at the ends and his tongue became frayed at the end. His back and shoulders bubbled with dark miasma, heralding more changes to come.

"What's the matter, poochy? You too scared of what your big bad forefather can become?" Avarus asked with a leer. Hans remained without a word and leapt straight up, tearing away the large crimson tarp and getting into the fresh air. Avarus sprang off of his hind legs, giant maw open and about to snap at the werewolf when he came within range. But Hans was already up over the wall of the bathhouse and sprang off from it, hitting the snowy street below. Already, there was a huge panic out here as well, and Avarus shadow-shifted over the wall and reappeared the ground, now with a triple set of spines on his back and two huge bat wings on his shoulders. Avarus didn't hardly look like a wolf anymore.

Hans looked around for a moment before taking off down the street at a full sprint. If anything, the Vatican Sections would come to his aid. And seeing as he looked more 'normal' in this situation, they'd be on his side. Avarus chased him, but the vampirwolf was having a rather difficult time doing so, seeing as his two front legs were huge praying mantis claws. Still, he gave chase to Hans.

The werewolf searched ever single street for a sign that would tell him where Vatican City was. Everythign was written in Italian, so he tried a different approach. Hans found the nearest sturdy building and clambered up its side to the roof. He searched for a moment and then found Saint Peter's Basilica, the huge domed building off to his right. Hans was about to jump to the ground, but Avarus swung a massive foreclaw and the building's foundations crumbled. It began to fall and Hans' claws scraped against the concrete in a vain effort to pull himself up. Hans tumbled to the ground and Avarus immediately assaulted him, bashing Hans in the head with his claws. The werewolf howled in pain and struggled to get away.

He caught a break as Avarus swung both claws and accidentally hit Hans all the way down the street. The werewolf skidded to a stop and limped to his feet, trying to heal himself, and began to run in the direction of the basilica. It was his only chance in this fight. Avarus…that monster was just too strong. Nothing Hans had ever seen could throw him down a street, nothing! He weighed more than most tanks at the moment, and he had enough strength to resist being moved or thrown. This…this monster was impossibly tough and strong.

So Hans ran down the street with Avarus slowly falling behind. The werewolf was scared out of his mind right now. He was fighting something that could shrug off being ripped into by a werewolf's claws. That was truly amazing to say the very least. Hans decided to give his own attacks one last try before he resorted to getting the Vatican to help him. Hans whipped his entire body around and Avarus swung his great claws. Hans ducked below them and threw his entire body into the vampirwolf, snapping his jaws shut on the monster's neck.

Avarus simply stopped trying to fight and stood up, pushing himself up further with his massive foreclaws. Hans was a bit worried now. He was standing on his hind legs, his forepaws on Avarus' black, shadowy chest. He clawed at the monster, but when he pierced Avarus' chest, blood sprayed out all over Hans' body and he felt like he was boiling alive. Still, he managed to dig his two front legs into the monster and begin ripping up his insides. He whimpered from the boiling pain. Unfortunately, Avarus simply chuckled darkly.

"Vampires can shapeshift, you do know that?" he sneered. The huge spines on Avarus' back retracted into his body and then sprang out from his chest, piercing Hans' underside all the way down to his tail. The werewolf unlocked his jaws and tried to force himself away from the monster. He howled with pain and agony as the spines began to move inside of him, shadow tendrils ripping through his body.

"KILL THOSE MONSTERS! BOTH OF THEM!" roared a voice. Immediately, there was the thunderous roar of thousands of guns and Avarus was struck with thousands of bullets and explosives, ripping his body up in every place. The vampirwolf immediately reversed his direction and scuttled backwards, dropping Hans to the ground. The werewolf hit the ground with a dull _thud_ and whimpered feebly. He couldn't move. This pain was unbearable for him. He'd been through everything from having a silver tooth shoved into his heart to being shot with a tank. Never had _anyone_ reached inside of him in an attempt to disembowel him.

In a few seconds, a few priests encircled Hans as Avarus decided to fall back down the length of the street to simply watch. Hans knew that he was enjoying this immensely. Hans stared at the priest right in front of him, and suddenly realized that this was no man. It was a woman, specifically Heinkel Wolfe, the priestess he had shot in London. He whimpered this time in defeat. She was going to kill him, no doubt about it.

"Well, you two fought you could make a meff of Rome af Miwwenium did in Wondon, did ya? You fought ve Vacican vould jusk row over and wet you two make a mockery of vis howy pwace? Well, you got anoger fing comin' wolf (Well, you two thought you could make a mess of Rome as Millennium did in London, did ya? You thought the Vatican would just roll over and let you two make a mockery of this holy place? Well, you got another thing comin' wolf)," she said, receiving a large bazooka-type weapon from a priest.

"Heinkel…" Hans moaned, transforming back into his human form. The priestess jumped in surprise and her eyes went wide as she saw that it was Hans on the ground before her. She growled deeply and aimed the weapon at Hans' face. The werewolf moaned in pain and dragged himself to all fours. God, it hrurt so much to even breathe!

"You! You did vis ko me! (You did this to me)," she roared, righteous fury in her eyes.

"Heinkel…Marian said…zat changing…your name didn't…stop you from being…her sister," Hans breathed. Heinkel froze, fingers twitching ever so slightly.

"W-What?" she stammered, lowering her bazooka. Hans gasped for breath and calmed his aching body.

"Marian said zat…changing your name didn't stop you…from being her sister," he repeated. Heinkel dropped the bazooka and fell to her knees. She slumped down and began to weep, hot tears falling to the bloody snow at her feet.

"It waff you, whasn't if? Ve laft perfon to tawk to her? (It was you, wasn't it? The last person to talk to her?" Heinkel asked softly.

"Yes, und she vas killed by zis creature, Avarus. He vants to destroy ze Catholic Church und kill ze Pope in ze name of his god. Help me fight him," Hans pleaded, clutching the edge of Heinkel's robe as he pulled himself upright. The priestess Grabbed Hans' shoulder and glared at him. If looks could kill, Hans would have lost any fight against her. She looked more enraged that Hans had ever seen anyone ever before.

"Letf kiw dif baftard! (Let's kill this bastard)" she said, a look of holy fire in her eyes. Hans nodded and Heinkel helped him to his feet. Hans reformed his damaged insides to the point where he could transform. And he did so, changing back into a massive white wolf, snarling and growling at the huge black creature before him. But Avarus had changed again, and he was much worse than before.

Avarus' lower jaw was now jutting out and had a row of spikes jutting from the rim, like a row of stakes meant to skewer anything that came near him. His massive foreclaws were white and now extended out from the elbow joint and fanned into a malicious array of thorny vines, whirling about above him. His form looked like a morphing shadow, rippling and moving like there was something under it. His chest wasn't as Hans had left it. It now had white bones sticking from it, and they looked like some sort of net, spikes lining its full length. His head had a fan of bony material where it connected to the neck, and there were now three rows of spines on his back. He had six crab-like legs now in place of his two back legs.

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who've played Diablo II, just picture a scarier, black and white, Duriel who can kill you faster.

* * *

_

Avarus grinned widely and he opened his great maw and roared, billowing forth great globs of blackness and fleshy piles. Hans backed away, even though he was a great distance from the monster. He'd never seen anything like this. Yeas, Alucard was an incredibly scary vampire, but this…it was a thousand times worse. This thing could probably _kill_ Alucard in a matter of minutes!

"Come now? You didn't think that this was all I had? No, it gets much worse from here on in. Enlisting help was the wrong choice," Avarus said, a thousand crying souls inlaid within his voice. Heinkel grabbed her weapon and swung it around, all the Section Thirteen members with her. She fired and the huge rocket whizzed through the air. Avarus simply raised his huge claw and the weapon tore the front side of it apart, causing blood to spill out into the ground. Unfortunately, Avarus' threat was in fact, not, empty and the blood began to squirm and move about, forming into a creature that much resembled a man with a goat's head. The other amorphous blobs of blood quickly formed into more bizarre creatures, some with limbs like crab claws, others like tentacles and with extra limbs sticking out of their chests.

"W-What is this Battlemaster Heinkel?" a priest asked, loading another rocket for the priestess. The Paladin growled.

"Hewspawns (Hellspawns)" she replied, aiming her bazooka at the growing crowd of creatures. She fired and another volley of death and destruction rained down on the beast in front of her, all the Vatican members trying to slay the vampirwolf and its minions. Avarus simply laughed like a chorus of demons and pointed one of his claws forward.

"Go, spill forth over the ranks of the Vatican and slay them all! Hell awaits their company!" he roared with delight, turning down another street and slunking off with the back half of his bulbus body dragging on the ground, more legs sprouting from it as he left Hans' sight. The werewolf turned to Heinkel and she barked orders to the others. She glanced at him and nodded.

"I vill eat his black heart. Marian vill be avenged," Hans said before leaping off into the side street to leave the Vatican warriors to do what they did best: kill everything that wasn't Catholic. Something pierced his cheek and he glanced back to see Heinkel with her original pistol in hand, the barrel smoking. She smirked as best she could.

"Now we're even," she said, returning quickly to the fight before her. Hans chuckled. She was so much like Marian. Hans shook the thought from his head and quickly sprinted off in the direction of his prey, and that would lead him into Vatican City. And over a mile of sprinting later, Hans found the winged black beast clambering past the feeble defenses of the Vatican's Swiss Guard. Their holy scythes did absolutely nothing to the great monster in front of them, but they loyally fought down to the last man. Hans ran in front of Avarus and spun around, lowering himself into a position he could pounce from. Avarus howled evilly and beat his claws against the ground.

"I'm not dead yet poochy! Your God doesn't exist! How else would I still be alive?" he aksed. Hans narrowed his yellow, lupine eyes and growled. The vampirwolf, no longer resembling either race he was from, lunged forward, though rather awkwardly. His huge bulk was supported by about fifteen short legs and two massive claws, not much of a help getting around. Still, he was bale to make Hans literally jump backwards to avoid the tentacle-vines and huge bony net of spikes jutting from Avarus' chest.

Hans didn't see how he was going to fight Avarus at the moment. Every part of the monster's body was covered with some sort of spike array of could beat him into a pulp. Hans' only safe bet would be to try and get around the net of spikes and got for Avarus' back half. There, the only defense was a triple row of spines, and they didn't seem to be able to do much in the way of attacking. If Hans could avoid them, he could do at least a little damage. But then again, Hans' attack of digging his legs into the vampirwolf's chest had done nothing.

Hans whimpered softly. Was there no beating this monster?!

"God, please, please help me," Hans prayed softly, hoping that the sudden thought that had come to him would work. The werewolf turned tail and fled to Saint Peter's Basilica, barreling through the great double doors. He quickly ducked back outside and dug his maw into the snow, getting as much of the stuff as he possibly could. Avarus swiped his big claws over Hans' head and the werewolf ducked backwards into the basilica, hoping to God that this plan would work. The vampirwolf bashed down the entire front wall of the building, turning priceless architecture and work into rubble. He glared at Hans and entered the expansive room.

Hans stepped backwards, slowly baying Avarus to come closer. The vampirwolf lunged again, still too slow to be effective. Hans spit a slurry of water and snow into Avarus's face, and much to his high hope's demand, the vampirwolf reeled backwards and back out of the basilica, crying out in pain and agony. The werewolf's plan had worked, seeing as the water was technically 'holy' as soon as it had come into Saint Peter's Basilica. Hans jumped up and bashed the ceiling with his head, causing much of it to collapse. Snow quickly fell to the floor and the werewolf felt a sudden pang of fear shoot through his head. The Vatican was going to kill him for that.

"You little wolf bastard! You son of a bitch, bastard! How dare you! How dare you do that! I'll kill you! I'll kill you here and now!" Avarus roared, changing shapes once again. He was now in the shape of a massive wolf, so big that he stood well above the roof of the basilica. Hans' heart sank. What had this creature become? Hans backed away, but Avarus glared at him through the hole in the cieling with ten sets of eyes. Every single fiery orb was filled with hate and rage against Hans. The werewolf whimpered. _This can't be ze end_, Hans thought. He was going to die here, alone. He couldn't embrace this death, not at the hands of such an evil creature such as this.

A single ray of sunlight struck down from the sky and hit Avarus' skull. The gigantic black wolf grinned.

"I told you my god was real. Yours is a fake, a joke, a lie! Accept the fact that you have fought for nothing, and then die!" the vampirwolf roared, raising a massive clawed paw high into the air. Hans couldn't believe it. It had happened. Avarus was going to kill him…and there was sunlight coming down from the sky. Hans' eyes went wide. Avarus' god was rea-

"TOUCH HIM UND I VILL KILL YOU!" a voice roared out of the snowy morning. Hans felt the heat of a massive explosion that came from somewhere from behind Avarus. The vampirwolf roared with a thousand tormented souls and toppled over like some huge skyscraper. The ground shook when he landed. Hans' entire form was trembling so hard that it looked like he was having a seizure. He stayed frozen in fear. What was happening?

Suddenly, a familiar form flashed before Hans' big yellow eyes.

"Guten Tagg, Kapitan," Schrodinger said, setting down something wrapped in a blanket. Hans immediately changed back into his human form and stared at Schrodinger. She grinned up at him.

"Schro…Schrodinger…" he said slowly, not exactly being able to take in the whole situation. One moment, he had been about to die. Now, Schrodinger was standing before him. Hans began to weep.

"Kapitan?"

"Danke, Schrodinger…you saved me," Hans said, hugging the girl to his chest as tightly as he possibly could. Schrodinger, in her normal form and with her Hellsing uniform on, was dumbfounded.

"Kapitan, I brought ze veapon. Please, finish ze job," she said. Hans let her go and blinked away his tears. She was right. Avarus still had to be slain. Hans unwrapped the blanket and found the last remaining panzerfaust of Millennium's armory, and he had brought two with him from the _Hindenburg II_. Schrodinger grinned sheepishly, seeing as she had used one of Hans' favorite weapons. There was a note scribbled on the remaining panzerfaust in marker.

_Dear Hans, I thought you might need this baby to be blessed, so her ya go. Hope this bad boy helps you out- Marian Heinkel._

Hans grinned widely and shouldered the weapon, walking outside to find that Avarus was trying to reform his back half, which was turned to dust by the last explosion. Hans backed up about ten feet, now a safe ninety feet from the vampirwolf, and aimed his weapon. Avarus turned to him and growled.

"Sol Ivinicus will help me."

"In ze name of ze Fazer…"

"He'll destroy this place in a maelstrom of fire!"

"ze Son…"

"He'll slay you all, fools! All of you will die!"

"Und ze Holy Spirit…"

"You cannot escape his wrath! You will all burn!"

"Zis von is for Marian Heinkel…"

"Your God is a fake!"

"AMEN!" Hans roared, pulling the trigger. The pure uranium warhead rocket flew straight and true.

The last Hans ever saw of Avarus was a massive and blinding light of holy fire.

However, the explosion was so powerful that Hans was thrown literally out of Vatican City and into the street in Rome, skidding to a stop against the curb. The werewolf simply lay there on the ground, staring up at the sky. His body was completely still. _God…thank you zo much._

"Thank you God," he murmured, beginning to cry in earnest. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Schrodinger stood over him, arms folded across her chest. She arched an eyebrow. Hans began to laugh merrily, even more happily than he had when he had thought Seras almost released him from his life. Schrodinger reached down and put a hand to Hans' chest. He didn't stop laughing. He had done it! He had survived his battle with hell itself! How could he not laugh?

"Kapitan…let's go home before zey find out zat you destroyed ze basilica," Schrodinger suggested. Hans calmed himself and grabbed her hand. Schrodinger teleported them back to the Hellsing Manor.

* * *

Arisia dried her tears, but more replaced the ones she had just stopped. She couldn't help herself. Hans hadn't come back! It had been two days now, and Hans hadn't even sent Schrodinger to tell her whether or not he was alive! So Arisia couldn't help but think the worst had happened. And the mere thought of her brother…her love being killed, it brought her to tears. So here she lay, on Seras' bed, crying her eyes out over the loss of her beloved Hans. She wanted to believe that he was alive, but she knew better. Hoping in vain was worse than accepting the horrible truth.

The werewolf began to cry once more and she drummed her feet against the bed. It was Christmas day, and she was bawling like a baby. Her heart was shattered into so many pieces that you could put any one of them through the eye of a needle. She felt a hand on her back, obviously Seras back to comfort her. Arisia didn't even acknowledge the vampire's presence as she continued to cry out her sadness. There wasn't a single soul who could make her happy now…not a single one.

But Seras' hand suddenly moved, tracing down the indention of Arisia's back. She thought hard for a moment. Was Seras trying to show some sort of sisterly love or something? Seras' hand moved further down and settled on her lower back, tracing a little circle over and over again at the small of her back. Arisia sniffled and slowly stopped crying. Seras really needed to just leave her alone now and let her grieve in peace.

"Seras, please, just……go……" the werewolf said, trailing off as she flipped over and stared.

"It's me Arisia. I'm back."

"HANS!" Arisia cried at the top of her lungs, leaping into her lover's strong arms. She pressed her lips against his and he toppled over, hitting the cold stone floor hard. Arisia kissed him fervently all over, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin, his jaw, everywhere. She was impossibly happy to see him. She felt like her heart would explode any moment now and that she would melt into a big puddle of happy. Arisia began to cry again, but not in sadness or pain this time. She cried in pure joy for seeing her brother again.

* * *

"I'm glad to see I vas missed, mein schwester," Hans said, hugging Arisia to his body. The she-wolf smiled happily and cried into his chest.

"I thought I had lost you Hans. I thought you were dead," she cried, weeping and chest heaving with every labored breath.

"I didn't know if I vas going to see you or my children again eizer. But God has allowed me anozer chance at life," Hans said, petting Arisia's head softly. Arisia hugged Hans around the chest and her weeping slowly came to a stop.

Hans stared into Arisia's deep blue eyes and gave her a genuine smile. He stood back up, Arisia still clutched in his arms.

"But nothing could keep me from coming back. You, Master, Schrodinger…all of you are too important to me to just simply die and leave you," he said. Arisia smiled gently and kissed him. Hans leaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Before he could go any further, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hans, you're back!" Seras cried, hugging Hans from behind. Arisia stepped back and allowed Hans to properly greet his master with a huge bear hug. Seras smiled up at him and beamed proudly.

"Master…"

"You came back…thank you," she said. Hans kissed the top of her head and smiled again.

"Zer ist no need to thank me. I did vhat any loyal servant vould for his master," Hans explained. Seras nodded slowly and le the werewolf go. She looked up at him and bit her lip innocently.

"You know you're naked?" she asked.

"A trivial detail," Schrodinger said, teleporting into the room next to Seras. Hans rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to be modest anymore. You three are mein family," Hans said, grabbing all three women and hugging them to his body tightly. He closed his eyes and laughed merrily as they all gasped and began to giggle in unison. Hans couldn't have been happier at the moment. He finally had a real family again, locked safely in his arms. And the werewolf found it ironic that the day his family was born was the same day Jesus had been born. Hans wouldn't ever have to be lonely again. And only now did Hans thank God for giving him immortality.

This was the most joyous day of Hans' life, and he was sure there would be many more joyful days to come.


End file.
